Battle Game
by Yamigane Alice
Summary: Di sebuah sekolah bernama Crypton Gakuen, ada dua buah grup yang kadang saling bermusuhan dan kadang berteman. Dua grup tersebut adalah Divine Destruction yang diketuai oleh Kagamine Rin dan Frost Last yang diketuai oleh Kagamine Len. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi jika dua grup ini bermusuhan dan mengadakan battle? Saksikan terus di Battle Game! / Chapter 6 update!/ Bad Summary.
1. Prologue of The Battle

Author's Territory

Alice: yo~~~ minna! Saya kembali lagi! Dengan membawa sebuah Fic segar(?) yang siap untuk dibaca para readers!

Miku: yayayayayaya, jangan kebanyakan ngomong… nanti readers pada nggak mau baca nih Fic lho…

Alice: bhu! Miku, kau mengejek! Dan… Kyou-chii… bisakah kau membacakan skripsi ini?

Kyuro: iya…. Iya…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid bukan milik Alice melainkan milik Crypton dan Yamaha Future Media. Tapi cerita ini asli milik Alice dengan dituangkannya(?) berbagai inspirasi GaJe yang tak terhingga.

.

.

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC(maybe), OOT(maybe), GaJe, bahasa gahol(?) disini, lagu Korea jepang, dll

.

.

**Caution:**

Diwaspadakan untuk yang memakai kacamata untuk memakai kacamatanya, jika terjadi sesuatu yang diluar kendali silahkan hubungi nomor 02291529538 yang merupakan nomor es*a Author yang udah kaga berlaku *plak*

.

.

**Pengumuman:**

… dichapter ini OCnya Author yang bernama Suzu(punya Usagi Yumi), Sutzu(punya Usagi Yumi juga), Zely(punya saya), dan Zelion(punya saya) bakal nongol diambang(?) jamban(?) *tewas ditempat* maksudnya nongol di Fic ini…

.

.

* * *

Kyuro: nih… *ngasih skripsi*

Yui: arigatou… Kyuro… *dicuekin Kyuro*

Kyuro: *lagi tidur*

Yui: geez, daripada lama langsung aja

HAPPY READING!

Don't Like? Don't read it!

* * *

**Chapter 1. Prologue of the Battle**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"hah!? Ar yu serius!?" Tanya Gakupo kepada Len dan Kaito dengan logat sok-bahasa-inggris-nya.

"ya! Kita akan menantang grup cewek itu dengan cara battle dance!" ucap Len tersenyum sumringah sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang langsung memantulkan cahaya matahari siang itu, maklum Len kan ikut kompetisi unjuk gigi P*ps*d*nt *udah rata ama tanah*

"… lu yakin Len? Mereka kan lumayan jago dance…" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai magenta panjang yang diikat ponytail kebawah.

"gua yakin kok Ted! Udah lah! Emang kita kaga bisa dance ape?" ucap Len sambil menepuk pundak pemuda yang diyakini bernama Kasane Ted itu.

"tapi Le-" belum selesai melengkapi kalimatnya, ban-*tewas ditempat* er, ralat, pemuda bersurai ungu panjang yang diikat ponytail tinggi-tinggi hingga menjulang kelangit(?) sudah memotong kalimatnya Ted.

"trus Len, selain battle dance apalagi nih battlenya?" Tanya Gakupo dengan sumringahnya.

"hm… dance, nyanyi, ngeband, ngegame, tembak panah, pedang, basket, baseball, la-" ucapan Len pun dipotong oleh Nero, Akita Nero.

"wait… kita mo battle apa sih sampe bawa-bawa olahraga segala?" potong Nero.

"…. Battle Game… battle yang HAMPIR mencangkup segala battle, kita juga ditantang battle di game center lho…" ucap Len dengan menekankan kata 'hampir' di kalimatnya.

"dan jangan lupakan tentang adu kepintaran…" sambung pemuda bersurai blue ocean yang diketahui bernama Shion Kaito.

"kenapa dari semua battle… harus kepintaran coba?" ucap Gakupo pundung sambil nyabit-nyabit lantai pake pulpen(?).

"… yaelah Gakupo… gua tau lu BAKA tapi kaga usah pundung lah!" ucap Kaito dan langsung dihadiahi deathglare Gakupo.

"lu kata lu kaga BAKA ape?!"

"gue tau gue BAKA! Tapi kan kaga usah pundung! Lagian perwakilan tiap kelompok tuh cuma dua orang kali!"

"…. Dasar BAKAITO!"

"dasar BAKAMUI!"

Dan terjadilah perang mulut antara terong dan es krim *plak* ralat, yang bener Gakupo dan Kaito.

**KUROMPUYANG(?)! PLAK!**

Beberapa menit, mereka sudah terkena hadiah tamplokan(?) tutup panci dari Zelion dan Sutzu.

"kalian bising amat tau ga sih…." Ucap Sutzu yang memiliki perempatan di kepalanya+aura dark.

"… awas aja kalau kalian menganggu tidurku… kucincang kalian jadi daging cincang dengan label daging manusia!" ucap Zelion dengan aura dark dan ngacung-ngacungin celurit(?) yang entah dari mana.

**GULP!**

"go-gomenasai Sutzu! Zelion!" ucap dua pemuda yang baru saja dimarahi meminta maaf –sambil bungkuk-bungkuk-

"yayayaya, untung aja mood kita masih baik… coba kaga, kalian pasti udah masuk ke penggilingan daging…" ucap Sutzu lalu kembali mengelap(?) stungun kesayangannya. Sementara Zelion kembali tertidur.

"demi eyang subur(?)… mereka garang amat sih…." Gumam Gakupo.

"mereka setara dengan Zeito dan Taito…" gumam Ted.

"ya… gue setuju dengan Ted…" ucap Nero menyetujui ucapan Ted.

"bisa-bisanya si Len milih mereka jadi anggota kelompok kita…" gumam Akaito.

* * *

***diatap sekolah, markas para Divine Destruction***

"heh? Ciyusan lu Rin?" Tanya Teto yang lebaynya mulai kambuh gara-gara ketularan Elliot dari fandom PH, wait… OOT banget… ah bodo ah…

"iya! Duarius malahan!" ucap Rin bersemangat.

"tapi kalo kita kalah gimana?" Tanya Rui, sepupu Rin.

"… hm… gimana ya…. Entah…" ucap Rin sambil menganggkat bahunya.

"…. Kalian sedari tadi ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya Zely dipojokan yang memang tidak terlalu terkena sinar matahari yang berlebih, disebelahnya ada Suzu yang tengah melihat anak-anak kelompoknya yang lagi ngerumpi.

"…. Kita lagi ngomongin battle… makanya sini deh…" ucap Miku sambil sweatdropp.

"… OGAH! Disana tuh silau tau nggak sih?! Gua benci tempat yang silau kaya gitu!" ucap Zely.

"setuju ama Zely…" ucap Suzu datar.

"yah, gimana kita mau ngejelasin kalo kaliannya disana coba?" ujar Teto sweatdropp.

"…. Yah kaliannya kesini… kaga panas ape dibawah terik matahari yang panasnya beeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuudh! Itu?" ucap Suzu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya saat kalimat 'beudh'.

"… kalian kesini…. Ya?" ucap dua gadis manis bin aneh *tewas ditempat* sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan aura extra dark.

"… i-iya deh…" dan semua pun ngumpul di pojokan, tempat kesukaan Zely dan Suzu.

"jadi gini…" ucap Rin mengawali pembicaraan.

"tadi itu, kita berdua dipanggil Kaito ama Len…" ucap Miku.

* * *

**_Flashback: on_**

"_Rin! Miku! Sini! Ada yang mau gue omongin ama lu dua!" panggil Len kepada Miku dan Rin yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantin._

"_ape sih Nyet? Mo nyatain cinta? Sama Kaito aje gih…" ucap Rin dengan nada malas._

"_eh! Enak aje ya lu manggil gua monyet! Lu kata gua mau nyatain cinta ke lo pada? Kaga la yaw! Kaito? lu kira gua yaoi ape?" ucap Len kepada kakak kembarnya._

"_yeh, ela, dah cepet mo ngomong ape! Gua pengen makan nih!" ucap Miku._

"… _gua, selaku ketua grup Frost Last(?), gua mau nantangin grup Divine Destruction(?) buat battle! Setuju kaga?" Tanya Len._

"… _battle ape nih?kan battle tuh ada banyak…" ucap Rin._

"_yeh, semua battle! Dance, suffle, kecerdasan, olahraga, dan sebagainya lah! Terima kaga?" ucap Len._

"_um…. Gimana nih Mik?" Tanya Rin kepada gadis bersurai toska disebelahnya._

"_mik, mik, mik! Emang gua alat nyanyi ape?!" ucap Miku._

"… _yeh, gitu aja dimasukin ke hati…" ucap Rin sambil sweatdropp. "jadi gimana, Miku?" sambung sang ketua grup Divine Destruction._

"_hm… boleh aja…." Ujar Miku agak ragu._

"_ok! Udah gua tentuin! Gue, Kagamine Rin, selaku ketua geng/grup Divine Destruction, menerima tawaran battle lu!" jawab Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

"_ok! Gue, Kagamine Len, selaku ketua geng/grup Frost Last menerima uluran tanganlu!" ucap Len menerima uluran tangan Rin._

"_jadi, aturan mainnya gimana?" Tanya Miku._

"_aturannya gampang, cukup tentukan mau battle apa aja, dan yang kalah disetiap battle harus menuruti perintah yang menang. Tapi ingat, setiap anggota yang menang akan memerintah setiap anggota yang kalah dan masing-masing HANYA satu orang" Ucap Kaito yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu menjelaskan aturan mainnya dengan terbelit-belit(?)._

"_oh, ya udah yuk Rin, kita ngumpul dulu ama anak-anak" ucap Miku._

"_eh? Kapan lu punya anak, Miku!? Lu dihamilin Kaito ya!?" ucap Len dan langsung dihadiahi 2 hadiah._

_Hadiah pertama adalah tendangan maut Miku._

_Hadiah kedua adalah tumpahan es krim milik Kaito._

**_Flashback: off_**

* * *

"jadi gitu…. Kejadiannya…" ucap Miku menceritakan semuanya hingga mulutnya berbusa dan pingsan *plak* yang terakhir nggak terjadi.

"…. Jadi? Kapan battlenya bakal dimulai? Kayanya seru nih…" ucap Luka nggak sabaran.

"ya! Kan kalau kita menang mereka bisa disuruh beli sake! Kan asyik!"ucap Meiko kegirangan yang langsung dihadiahi tamplokan dari Luka.

"jangan ngomong soal sake mulu dong!" ucap (baca: bentak) Luka.

"hm…. Besok kan hari battlenya bakal dimulai?" ucap Suzu memastikan. Rin dan Miku hanya mengangguk-angguk kaya lagi dugeman *tepar*

"berarti besok battle apa?" Tanya Zely. Rin hanya mengeleng. Begitu pula Miku.

"jad-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel sekolah yang berada di salah satu bagian atap memotong ucapan Neru.

**_Sora o akane ni somegashita, yuugata go-jihan no kaerumichi, nee, boku wa doko e mukaeba ii?_**

"… Kepala sekolahnya lagi galau…" ucap Suzu.

Dan beberapa menit, semua murid yang ada di Voca Holy Gakuen pun bergubrak ria+sweatdropp ria+jawsdropp ria+cengo+shock.

Dan seluruh anggota Divine Destruction pun kembali ke kelas 2-1

* * *

Oh? Aku lupa bilang ya kalau di Crypton Gakuen itu ada dua grup yang kadang bersahabat dan kadang bersengketa? (readers: iya… narator…)

Yup! Dua grup itu adalah Frost Last dan Divine Destruction! Kalian ingin perkenalan anggota? Dengan senang hati (baca: berat hati) akan saya jelaskan panjang lebar. Kita akan membahas grup Frost Last terlebih dahulu.

Grup Frost Last adalah grup anak laki-laki yang ganteng, unyu, imoooooeeet, tinggi, cool, populer, dan shota! *digampar* yang terakhir dihilangkan. Kenapa nama grup mereka Frost Last? Entah hanya Alice dan Kami-sama yang tau. Anggota mereka terdiri dari:

Kagamine Len, kelas 2-1 Shion Kaito, kelas 2-1 Akita Nero, kelas 2-1

Shion Akaito, kelas 2-1 Kagene Rui, kelas 2-1 Yuzaki Sutzu, kelas 2-1

Kasane Ted, kelas 2-1 Kamui Gakupo, kelas 2-1 Kazutane Zelion, kelas 2-1

Kalian bertanya kenapa Gakupo, Kaito, dan Akaito bisa masuk ke kelas 1 yang notabene anak pintar semua? Kalian bertanya? Saya tidak tau, hanya kepala sekolah, guru-guru, Alice, dan Kami-sama yang tau. Kalian bertanya biodata singkat mereka? Akan saya jelaskan mumpung Alice ngasih skripsi panjang!

* * *

Kagamine Len, seorang (baca: seekor)cowok (baca: monyet *tewas ditempat*) yang imut, lucu, ganteng, dan shota! *tewas* yang terakhir dihapus. Dia adalah ketua dari grup Frost Last. Len adalah cowok populer no.1 se-Crypton Gakuen dan sekompleknya. Kenapa? karena fansnya banyak bueneng(?)! Dari anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, lansia, sampe yang mayat juga ada! *tewas ditempat, diteror* er, yang bagian mayat dihapus. Tentang kepintaran? Jangan ditanya! Len itu pintar! Dan itu semua berkat Rin yang juga sangat pintar. Di Crypton Gakuen, Len meraih peringkat ke 3 dari 20 orang terpintar sekolah bertaraf internasional ini. Jadi jangan lah anda ragukan mengenai kepintaran Len ini ya!

* * *

Shion Kaito, seorang cowok yang tinggi, lucu, ganteng, bloon, dan bego. Dia adalah wakil ketua grup Frost Last, dan menjadi Baka3 setelah Gakupo dan Akaito di grup ini. Tapi jangan heran! Baka-baka gini Kaito itu terkenal lho! Dia merupakan cowok populer ke-2 setelah Len. Fansnya itu hampir seluruh sekolah Crypton! Dan waspada saja jika sampai ada siswi sekolah lain yang bertatap muka langsung dengan Kaito, siswi itu akan pingsan dengan nosebleed! Oke, saya berlebihan karena skripsi buatan Alice yang berlebihan. How about brain? Dia adalah anak yang lumayan pintar karena menempati peringkat ke-4 dari 20 orang terpintar di sekolah. Tepuk tangan untuk Kaito yang setengah baka dan setengah pintar ini! (BGS: prok prok prok prok prok prok) OKE! Cukup!

* * *

Akita Nero, cowok ganteng, unyu, tinggi, agak polos, dan matanya selalu terpaku pada HP kecuali saat belajar, tidur, dan mandi tentunya. Dia adalah sekretaris grup ini dan merupakan cowok populer ke-7 dikarenakan dia tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari kekasihnya (HandPhonenya). Tapi sekali kau melihat wajahnya yang shota dan ganteng itu *tewas* kau pasti akan langsung pingsan dan tak akan pernah bangun hinggi seseorang menciummu *plak* eh? Ini skrip sleeping beauty! *ganti skrip* kepintaran? dia memasuki peringkat terpintar ke- 12 dari 20 puluh orang terpintar.

* * *

Shion Akaito, cowok ganteng, unyu, tinggi, bloon, Baka, bego, tapi merah merah hot gitu!*plak*. Dia adalah juru bicara grup Frost Last karena anak ini yang paling berani, pandai merayu, dan pandai mengelak. Dia merupakan cowok terpopuler ke-3 setelah Len dan Kaito. Kenapa yang ketiga? Padahal dia lebih awww ketimbang Len dan Kaito? Karena…. Akaito itu playboy… tapi karena skripsi mengatakan begitu, ya sudah apa boleh buat, padahal si Alice mau bikin si Akaito jadi yang kesatu tuh (Alice: *cengengesan*) kepintaran? Dia cukup pintar karena bisa menempati peringkat 8 dari 20 besar. Tapi di grup dia mendapat julukan Baka2 karena bakanya mayan.

* * *

Kagene Rei, cowok ganteng, cool, polos, dan… dingin… (hyuuuuuu). Dia adalah juru olahraga di grup ini, menduduki peringkat ke-6 untuk yang paling populer. Kalian bertanya kenapa dia jadi juru olahraga? Itu karena dia ikut klub atletik. Kepintaran? Di menduduki peringkat ke 9 terpintar! Jangan heran kenapa dia bisa masuk ke kelas 1! Cowok satu ini kalem-kalem ternyata suka coklat! Man! Coklat! Oh! Itu kan makanan manis yang warna dark chocolate! Beda ama jus alpukat kesukaan Kyuri! *OOT and OOC on*

* * *

Yuzaki Sutzu, cowok ganteng, cool, suram, dan dingin. Dia adalah anggota yang selalu duduk di bangkunya dengan alim. Merupakan cowok populer ke-4 how about his brain? Wih! Pinter! Dia mendapatkan peringkat ke-10 yang terpintar. Kalian bertanya lebih jauh tentang yandere ini? Ok, dia selalu menodongkan stungunnya jika merasa dalam bahaya atau kesal, kalau ngomong kalian harus hati-hati karena jika salah bicara nyawamu akan melayang. Dan informasi bagi para cewek, jangan pernah mencoba menembak Sutzu karena dijamin 100% kalau kau akan ditolak mentah-asem yang langsung dilepeh lalu ditelen lagi karena Sutzu udah punya gebetan, yaitu Yuzumi Suzu.

* * *

Kasane Ted, cowok ganteng, unyu, tinggi, dan cool. Dia adalah bendahara(?) grup Frost Last, merupakan cowok populer ke-8. How about brain? Wih!dia bisa meraih peringkat ke 7! Pintar! Tentu!

* * *

Kamui Gakupo, cowok ganteng*hoek*, lucu*hoek*, dan terutama banci *dibunuh*. Dia adalah juru samurai(?) di grup Frost Blast. Cowok yang menduduki peringkat ke 9 cowok populer yang semua tempat itu emang dibabat(?) habis ama grup ini. Kepintaran? setara dengan para penghuni taman lawang! *dicincang* dia menduduki peringkat ke 20 dari 20 yang paling pintar. Hebat ya... di Frost last dia dapet julukan First Baka

* * *

Kazutane Zelion, cowok ganteng, unyu, shota*tewas ditempat*, alim(?), suram, dan adalah anggota yang selalu duduk dengan alimnya di bangkunya sambil ngasah sabit ukuran kecilnya yang biasa dipanggil celurit(?). anak ini menduduki peringkat ke-5 yang paling populer, dan menduduki peringkat ke-11 yang terpintar berkat kakaknya, Zely.

* * *

Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa cuma Sutzu dan Zelion yang anggota biasa… kalian salah besar! Sutzu itu ternyata jago memburu hewan jinak ampe paling buas! Sementara Zelion itu jago main game yang paling mudah ampe yang paling susah! Ternyata setiap anggota Frost Last sukanya hal-hal yang aneh… mau tau? Sigh ok! Len itu suka pisang, Kaito suka es krim, Nero suka sama handphonenya, Akaito suka cabe, Rei suka coklat, Sutzu suka daging, Ted suka roti perancis, Gakupo suka terong saking terobsesi ama terong dia pengen jadi petani terong… ckckck, dan Zelion suka sama rumput laut. Ok, sekian info grup Frost Last…

* * *

Sekarang kita bahas Divine Destruction, silakan gantikan saya Alice… *ganti narator*

Ok! Kita akan membahas panjang lebar tentang Divine destruction! Tertulis disini Divine Destruction adalah grup para cewek manis nan ajaib yang terkenal se-Crypton Gakuen. Bukan hanya itu! Mereka juga jago dance, olahraga, dll hingga mereka mendapat banyak fans boy yang akan menyemangati mereka selalu! Ok! Langsung aja pengenalan anggota! *baca dengan nada membaca para presenter sepak bola*

Kagamine Rin, kelas 2-1 Hatsune Miku, kelas 2-1 Akita Neru, kelas 2-1

Sakine Meiko, kelas 2-1 Kagene Rui, kelas 2-1 Yuzumi Suzu, kelas 2-1

Kasane Teto, kelas 2-1 Megurine Luka, kelas 2-1 Kazutane Zely, kelas 2-1

ok! Pembahasan anggota!

* * *

Kagamine Rin, gadis manis, lucu, imut, dan pintar. tidak ada yang tidak mengenal gadis bersurai honeyblonde sepundak, beriris langit biru cerah, dan wajahnya yang saaaaaaaangat manis, dan penyuka jeruk ini. Dia adalah gadis termanis yang menduduki peringkat ke-1 karena kemanisan wajahnya yang uuuuh! Kyut deh! dia menjabat(?) sebagai ketua grup Divine Destruction. Pinternya? Wih! Mantep! Dia menduduki posisi ke-1! HEBAT! RIN! TUKERAN OTAK SAMA ALICE YUK! *digorok karena merusak suasana* Jadi jangan kaget kalau kau masuk kekamar Rin dan terkena serangan jantung(?) mendadak karena melihat, kamar Rin yang gede buju bueneng(?) dan setiap rak penuh akan buku, piagam, dan piala, apalagi mendali yang emas itu lho… Tapi ati-ati karena kalau Rin marah, dia bisa jadi kaya preman pasar! Hi! Serem!

* * *

Hatsune Miku, gadis ceroboh, manis, lucu, imut, dan pintar. gadis ini terkenal dengan rambut hijau toskanya yang lembut, iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang memikat semua orang yang melihatnya, wajahnya yang manis dan cantik, suaranya yang merdu, dan penyuka negi nomor satu se-Crypton. Dia adalah gadis termanis yang menduduki peringkat ke-2, tapi jangan salah! Meski Rin menduduki peringkat 1 sebagai yang termanis, Miku mendapatkan gelar Diva se-Crypton karena suaranya yang merdu bak kicauan burung dipagi hari. Dia adalah wakil ketua Divine Destruction. Kepinterannya? Mantep! Miku menduduki posisi ke-2 se-Crypton Gakuen. Membuat fansnya makin nambah! Tapi jangan pernah mencoba-coba menyentuh Negi yang sudah dicap punyanya atau nyawa melayang!

* * *

Akita neru, gadis manis, cuek, lucu, cantik, dan pintar. gadis yang terkenal akan rambut golden blondenya yang diikat ponytail kesamping, warna iris yang senada dengan rambutnya yang terus menatap monitor handphonenya, wajah yang cantik, sifatnya yang cuek, dan anak yang tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari layar monitor. Dia adalah gadis termanis yang menduduki posisi ke-7 dengan senyumannya yang manis yang mampu membuat semua orang terbius. Kepintarannya? Dia mendapatkan peringkat ke 15 dari yang terpintar. Jabatannya adalah sekretaris Divine Melody akibat kemampuan mengetik maupun menulisnya yang cepat. Tapi hati-hati jika kau membuat anak ini marah, karena sama saja mencari masalah.

* * *

Sakine Meiko, gadis manis, pemabuk, cantik, dan lumayan pintar. murid Crypton Gakuen pasti tau gadis berambut brunette pendek dengan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang memikat, wajah yang cantik dengan kulit putih bak porselen, sifat yang blak-blakan, dan murid penyuka sake (yang menurutnya minuman dewa). Dia adalah gadis termanis yang menduduki posisi ke-9 karena cantik-cantik tapi pemabuk, tapi karena senyumannya dia bisa menduduki posisi ke-9. Kepintaran? dia mendapat peringkat ke 18 dari yang terpintar. Jabatannya adalah anggota biasa, padahal waktu itu mau dijadiin juru bicara, tapi berhubung dia ini pemabuk, alhasil yang dipilih jadi juru bicara adalah Teto. Jika kalian menganggunya saat dia mabuk, dijamin kau akan pulang hanya dengan nama.

* * *

Kagene Rui, gadis manis, kalem, alim, pendiem, cantik, dan pintar. terkenal akan rambutnya yang hitam sebahu dengan pita dibagian belakang, iris emas berkilaunya yang memikat, sifat yang baik dan alim, wajah manis nan kulit pucatnya, dan murid penyuka coklat apapun jenisnya baik batang, hati, kue, dan cookies. Dia adalah gadis termanis yang menduduki peringkat ke-5 ini menjabat sebagai juru masak(?). kepintaran? dia meraih peringkat ke 13 dari yang terpintar. Tenang, jika kau menganggunya, dia hanya akan tersenyum dan memaafkanmu kok! Tenang… mungkin?

* * *

Kasane Teto, gadis manis, lincah, ceroboh, cantik, dan pintar ini merupakan sepupu Ted. terkenal karena rambutnya yang berwarna magenta mengkilap(?) dan dikucir twintail bergaya bor(?), iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, sifat ceria dan lincahnya yang menarik perhatian, wajah manis dan cantik, dan murid penyuka roti perancis. Dia adalah gadis termanis yang menduduki posisi ke-6 dan menjabat sebagai juru bicara karena kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi. Kepintaran? dia meraih peringkat ke 16 dari yang terpintar. Jika kau membuatnya marah, maka yang terjadi adalah kau babak belur.

* * *

Megurine Luka, gadis manis, sekseh(?), cantik, dan pintar. gadis yang terkenal karena rambut warna merah mudanya yang lembut, iris biru laut yang dalam dan memikat, sifat baik dan lembut, wajah cantik dan elegan, dan murid penyuka tuna ini menjadi gebetan Gakupo. Dia adalah gadis termanis ke 8 dan menjabat sebagai anggota biasa. Kepintaran? dia meraih peringkat ke 14 dari yang terpintar. Tapi jika kau membuatnya marah atau malu, bersiaplah karena cambuk kesayangannya akan segera menciummu~~~

* * *

Yuzumi Suzu, gadis manis, pintar, cantik, imut, tapi yandere akut. Terkenal karena kepintaran, rambut hitamnya yang indah, iris yang senada dengan rambutnya, kecantikan wajah, kelincahan, dan pengguna gergaji mesin. Dia adalah gadis termanis yang menduduki posisi ke . Kepintaran? dia menduduki peringkat ke-5! PINTAR! Cari masalah ama Suzu? Dijamin pulang tinggal nama.

* * *

Kazutane Zely, gadis manis, pintar, cantik, imut, suram, dan yandere akut. Terkenal karena kejeniusan, rambut hitamnya yang lembut, iris berwarna merah kehitaman, wajah yang cantik, dan selalu memakai hidden knife di balik lengan panjangnya. Dia adalah gadis termanis yang menduduki posisi ke-4. Kepintaran? seperti Suzu, PINTAR! menduduki peringkat ke 6 dari yang terpintar. Kalau cari masalah ama Zely? keluarga kalian akan menangis karena kalian tinggal nama.

* * *

Dan dua orang dikelas dikelas 2-1 yang tidak dua grup ini adalah Utatane Piko yang meraih peringkat ke 17 dan SF A2-Miki yang meraih peringkat ke 19.

* * *

**GREEEK!**

Baru aja diomongin, para anggota Divine Destruction udah masuk, mereka bener-bener panjang umur… dan semua pun ngacir ke bangku masing-masing.

"eh, Zel, lu udah nagih scone ke si Zelion?" Tanya Suzu.

"jeh, beum, tagih ayeuna ah…" ucap Zely memakai bahasa sunda(?) lalu menghampiri Zelion dan menggebrak meja Zelion, membuat Zelion kaget dan bangun.

"woi, lu kan udah bilang bakal ngasih gue scone ama soda… mana sini?" ucap (baca: tagih) Zely ke Zelion.

"yeh elah, lu nyari masalah aje, kan gue bilangnya nanti…." Ucap Zelion dengan nada malas.

"eh? Kaga kaga! Buruan nih! Gua laper!" ucap Zely.

"… gue kaga punya uang Zel…" ucap Zelion.

"kaga! Ato lu mau nyium hidden knife yang baru gua asah huh?" ucap Zely sambil memanjangkan hidden knife-nya dihadapan Zelion.

"ayo! Gua kaga takut! Gua juga habis ngasah celurit gua kok!" ucap Zelon sambil mengeluarkan celurit kesayangannya.

"ayo! Sini lu kalo berani ama kakak lu!" ucap Zely nantang.

"heh, klo gua menang lu bakal beliin gua t*o ke* n*I ya!" ucap Zelion sambil menyebutkan nama produk rumput laut yang iklannya meraja lela(?). dan dimulai lah pertarungan antar kaka-adik. Sampe-sampe Suzu aja ikut-ikutan ngacau, dan beginilah jika tak ada guru… kelas 2-1…. KACAU BALAU!

***beberapa menit kemudian***

Hasil kakak-adik yang menang adalah sang kakak.

"lu harus beliin gua scone 2x lipat! Awas aje kalo kaga! Tinggal name lu!" ucap Zely ala-ala preman pasar.

"…. Cih! Awas aje lu Zely!" ucap Zelion.

Kita lihat keadaan sekarang. Ooooooooh! Sungguh GaJe! Ada yang lari sana-sini, ada yang lompat-lompat meja, dan masih banyak kegajean lain berkat Zely, Zelion, dan Suzu. Hingga…

**GREEEEEEEK!**

Yak! Setelah mendengar pintu dibuka, kedua puluh anak yang ada di kelas khusus 2-1 ini segera kembali ke tempatnya dan duduk dengan alim seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"ekhem… yak anak-anak… saya akan mengumumkan hasil dari peringkat tes yang kemarin dilakukan…" ucap Leon-sensei.

"diperingkat pertama ada Kagamine Rin dengan total nilai 490, diperingkat kedua ada Hatsune Miku dengan total nilai 485, diperingkat tiga ada Kagamine Len dengan total nilai 480, diperingkat keempat ada Shion Kaito dengan total nilai 476, diperingkat kelima ada Yuzumi Suzu dengan total nilai 472, peringkat keenam ada Kazutane Zely dengan total 468, peringkat ke tujuh ada Kasane Ted dengan total 460, diperingkat kedelapan ada Shion Akaito dengan nilai 455, peringkat kesembilan diraih Kagene Rei dengan total 450, kesepuluh ada Yuzaki Sutzu dengan total 448, kesebelas ada Kazutane Zelion dengan total 445, kedua belas ada Akita Nero dengan total 444, peringkat ke tiga belas ada Kagene Rui dengan total 440, peringkat ke empat belas ada Megurine Luka dengan total 430, peringkat ke lima belas ada Akita Neru dengan total 425, peringkat keenam belas ada Kasane Teto dengan total 415, SF A2-Miki naik peringkat menjadi peringkat ketujuh belas dengan total nilai 410, Utatane Piko turun menjadi peringkat ke delapan belas dengan perolehan nilai 408, Sakine Meiko turun menjadi peringkat kesembilan belas dengan perolehan 380, dan terakhir Kamui Gakupo dengan perolehan 360. Meiko dan Gakupo, belajarlah lebih baik lagi. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang atas perintah dari kepala sekolah." Ucap Leon-sensei panjang x lebar x tinggi sampai ujung bibirnya berbusa. Dan kelas 2-1 pun bubar. Kecuali Frost Last sama Divine Destruction.

"so? Kapan nih mau battlenya?" Tanya Luka kepada Len. Yup! Mereka lagi rapat antar grup untuk mencari solusi bagaimana caranya untuk membuat eyang subur(?) buka mulut, ralat, tentang battle game.

"… besok kan libur, gimana kalau kita battle nyanyi? Ketemuan dikaraoke, gimana?" usul Len.

"hm… boleh juga…. Jam berapa ngumpulnya?" ucap Rin.

"jam 09.00 masalahnya mau nyanyi dimana? Klo juri aje kaga ada…" ucap Len.

"… ng… ah! Kita ajakin aja si Mayu! Dia jago ngenilainya lho!" usul Miku.

"boleh, klo gitu besok suruh si Mayu dateng sesuai rencana ok? Be te we nyanyi dimana?" ucap Len.

"dikaraoke… nanti dinilainya gampang…" ujar Neru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphonenya.

"ok! Jadi? Sepakat kaga Rin?" Tanya Len sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"… sepakat!" ucap Rin menerima uluran tangan Len.

"ok! Sampe jumpa besok! Inget! Jam 09.00!" ucap Len lalu ngacir kesuatu tempat bareng grupnya. Rin dan yang lain pun ngacir juga entah kemana.

The game is begin now~!

* * *

**~TuBerCulosis~**

* * *

Alice: akhirnya~~~~~~~ selese juga setelah menulis panjang~~~~~~~~~

Miku: ini kurang panjang…. Kenapa kaga 30 lembar biar wordsnya makin banyak?"

Alice: ufufufufufufufufufufufufu itu akan terjadi nanti… ufufufufufufufufufufufufuuffuufufufuf

Len: nape gua diejek monyet coba!?

Alice: because kalian sesame penyuka pisang~~~~~~

Len: *headbang ke pohon*

Alice: Len jadi gila… ckckck nak, apa dosa mu?

Len: lu bakalan menyesalAlice! Demi Eyang Subur(?)! lu bakal menyesal! DEMI FRAU SUKA AMA TEITO! *digampar* DEMI LAB YADONGAN AMA CASTOR! *dibunuh* DEMI DEWA PISANG! AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU! *berpose ala tailor mun*

Alice: aaaaaaah! Tatut(?)! *ngacir*

Len: *ngejar Alice*

Alice: sebelum kami mengucapkan salam penutup, kami ingin membalas review di Fic Dopple Ganger. *sambil lari*

* * *

Ini dia jawaban atas review anda di Dopple Ganger:

* * *

_**To Shiroi Karen-san:**_

_**He? Betulkah anda jadi takut tidur? Wah wah, berarti Fic saya sudah 'menghantui' anda dong? XD**_

_**Wah wah, siapa tuh yang nge-blush? *didamprat***_

_**Eh? Arigatou Xernel-san! Saya aja kaga nyangka bisa bikin Fic kaya gitu…**_

_**He? 'Shingeki no Kyoujin: Attack of Titan'? dirumah saya kaga bisa nonton anime…**_

_**He? Terima kasih! Bikin sequel? Kayanya susah habis udah death chara sih…**_

_**Hehe, arigatou karena sudah mau me-review Fic saya! Alice betul-betul nggak nyangka bakal dapet pujian kaya gini! Awalnya Alice kira bakal kena flame… malah pujian… hehe **_

_**Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau me-review Fic Dopple Ganger!**_

* * *

_**To Usagi Yumi-san:**_

_**He? Kedua kalinya membaca? **_

_**Eh? Anda nangis? Sama dong kaya saya :D saya juga pas baca ulang malah nangis… *karena terlalu menghayati***_

_**Uwaaaaah! Arigatou atas pujiannya! **_

_**dan arigatou karena telah me-review Fic saya! Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih!**_

* * *

Alice: … *ngelap air mata* tak saya sangka… reviewnya akan menyentuh hati Alice seperti ini…. *terharu lebay*

Zely: kau lebay, bikin muak.

Alice: menusuk kali kau ucap Zely…

Zely: berisik! Suka-suka dong! Mulut-mulutku bukan mulutmu!

Alice: iya juga sih *digampar* tapi, karena saya sudah selesai membacakan balasan review…

ZelyKyuriSuzu: silahkan curahkan koment, pesan(?), amanat(?), nasehat(?), kritik, saran dan bahkan Alice menerima flame karena Alice author yang tegar.

Alice: akhir kata…

* * *

**Keep this Story or Delete?**


	2. First Battle

**Author's Territory**

Alice: nyaaaaaan! Alice kembali! Ekhem, maaf jika waktu updatenya agak lama karena kuota modem Alice habis… *pundung di atas pohon*

Kyuri: sudahlah Alice… toh yang penting cerita ini terupdate…

Alice: kau baik sekali Kyuri~~~

Kyuri: oke, mari kita balas dulu review dari para readers~~~

* * *

**To Alfianonymous22:**

**Salam kenal juga~~ haha, iya saya sudah tau nama anda, tuh diatas *nunjuk-nunjuk atas***

**Ya! ini juga sudah di lanjutkan kok!**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic kedua Alice!**

* * *

**To Usagi Yumi:**

**He? Teriak-teriak GaJe dirumah? Hati-hati nanti sama adikmu dikira gila lho… *dibunuh***

**Ah? Haha, ternyata si typo luput dari penglihatan saya toh… huh! awas kau typo! Nanti kubunuh(?)! (emang bisa?)**

**Berdebar-debar? Hati-hati nanti malah jantungan(?) (lho?!) **

**Terima kasih! Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic keduanya Alice!**

* * *

**To liveless-snow:**

**Haha, ada typo ya? ternyata luput dari penglihatan saya… **

**Haha, iya harusnya 480, padahal waktu saya tulis itu tuh 480… tapi yah karena sudah terlanjur jadi apaboleh buat…**

**Iya, ini juga sudah diupdate kok! Baik! Akan saya usahakan untuk meramaikan fandom Vocaloid!**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic kedua Alice!**

* * *

**To Shiroi Karen:**

**Nama grupnya keren, ya? saya aja kaga nyangka bisa bikin nama grup kaya gitu… nama grupnya tuh numpang lewat(?) dipikiran saya.**

**Hehe, iya, sama-sama Xernel-san! Wish! Ada yang nge-blush lagi tuh! *digorok***

**Haha, lagi napsu ya? napsu apa? Napsu makan, minum, atau apa? *ditebas Deviloush***

**Oook! Ini sudah diupdate kok! Terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic kedua Alice!**

* * *

Alice: yak! Karena Alice sudah selesai membalas review, mari kita langsung ke Disclaimer dan para teman-temannya(?)

**Disclaimer:**

Sampai kapan pun dan dimana pun, Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid bukanlah milik Alice melainkan milik Crypton and Yamaha Future Media dan para creator masing-masing. Tapi tenang, Fic ini milik Alice seutuhnya kok!

.

.

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC, OOT, penggunaan EYD hampir tak berlaku, salah penempatan kata, abal, GaJe, gila, bahasa gahol(?) ada disini, lagu Korea-Jepang ada, dan lain sebagainya. Dan siapkan jantung anda ya! (readers: emang apaan sih?)

.

.

**Caution:**

Jika anda mengalami sesuatu yang ganjil, silahkan hubungi nomor: 0838223***** yang dijamin kaga bakal keterima karena itu nomor A**s nya Author yang udah kaga berlaku *digorok*

.

.

Alice: yosh! Mari kita mulai saja chapter kedua!

HAPPY READING!

Don't like? Don't read it!

* * *

**Chapter 2. First Battle**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Minggu pagi yang indah nan cerah nan segar(?) nan kejam(?) ini, disambut baik oleh dua grup yang sekarang berada didepan pintu karaoke bersama seorang gadis yang manis. yup! Dua grup itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah grup Frost Last dan Divine Destruction! Lalu siapa gadis manis yang bersama mereka? Apakah itu setan? *digorok* apakah itu pacarnya Len? *disumpel pisang* atau… itu pasangan yurinya Suzu dan Zely? *dibunuh* yak! Setelah diselidiki, gadis manis yang selalu bawa-bawa boneka kelinci dengan telinga lope-lope(?) itu adalah Mayu dari kelas 2-2! Kenapa anak manis yang merupakan yandere akut ini ada disini? Setelah diteliti, anak ini akan menjadi juri di battle pertama dua grup keren bin aneh bin gila bin sarap(?) dan bin-bin lainnya(?).

"nah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk!" seru Mayu dan mereka semua pun memasuki bangunan yang bernamakan karaoke. Setelah mereka masuk, Rin dan Len pergi ke tempat pemesanan tempat atau apalah itu karena Alice tak tau apa istilahnya.

"selamat datang di Karaoke ****!" ucap salah satu pegawai dengan men-sensor nama karaoke tersebut.

"kami pesan sebuah ruangan yang bisa mencangkup 19 orang selama 6 jam." ucap Len.

"silakan dilihat ruangannya" ucap pegawai tersebut sambil menyodorkan sebuah menu.

"hm… kami pesan ruangan ini." ucap Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar dengan kapasitas 20 orang dan berada di kelas A.

"baiklah, ruangan nomor 10 kelas A, silakan pesan makanan dan minumannya."

"hm, pesan… cinnamon roll, pudding cake, soufflé ice cream, cocoa scone, milk tea gelato, dan snow white, semuanya 19 porsi ya." ucap Len.

"banyak amat Len?" tanya Rin.

"lah, lu kan tau temen-temen kita porsinya banyak." Ucap Len.

"oooh iya ya, hebat adik gue yang kaya monyet ini bisa tau." Ucap Rin dan dihadiahi deathglare dari Len.

"lu bilang gue monyet ye?" tanya Len.

"eh nyadar juga." Ucap Rin.

"ah, gua lagi kaga napsu(?) buat debat ama lu lah." Ucap Len.

Pegawai yang tadi? Just sweat dropp~

"nah, silakan tunggu diruangan pesanan anda, makanan dan minuman anda sedang dibuat dan akan diantarkan keruangan anda." Ucap pegawai tersebut.

"arigatou, nah ayo semua!" ucap Len dan sekawanan(?) manusia itu pun pergi (A/N: sebenernya kaga rela bilang sekawanan manusia… tapi relanya mah sekawanan kebo… *dibunuh*)

* * *

***diruangan nomor 10 kelas A***

"widih~ ni ruangan karaoke apa rumah?" ucap Gakupo dengan ndeso(?)nya karena baru pertama kali ke karaoke.

"rumah" jawab Akaito singkat.

"deso(?) banget sih lu Gaku! Dah jelas karaoke dibilang rumah!" ucap Luka ketus.

"hehe, habis gede banget sih…" ucap Gakupo.

Yup! Seperti yang dikatakan Gakupo! Ruangan ini besar! Ada 5 buah sofa panjang yang mengitari sebuah meja panjang, sebuah layar karaoke, 4 buah mic, sebuah menu lagu touch screen, lampu disco, dan masih banyak lagi!

"hm, oke! Mari kita duduk" perintah Len dan semua pun duduk di sofa.

"jadi siapa yang bakal nyanyi duluan?" tanya Rin. Semua saling berpandangan, bahkan ada yang pandangannya menyebabkan jantung berdegup-degup(?) alias di flirt~ *dibunuh karena alurnya melengseng*

"hm, _lady first_" ucap Akaito dan Len berbarengan.

"kalau begitu Rin dulu karena Rin adalah ketua Divine Destruction!" ucap Mayu memutuskan.

"ha'i!" ucap Rin dengan semangat '45 yang meredup(?) (because membara udah terlalu mainstream) kemudian mulai memilih lagu. Yang lainnya hanya menunggu Rin memilih lagu, bahkan saking fokusnya nunggu Rin milih lagu mereka kaga nyadar kalo pesanan mereka udah datang.

'hm, pilih lagu apa ya… ada banyak nih… ah! Ada lagu Message of Regret! Ini kan lagu kesukaanku! Pilih ini ah!' batin Rin lalu menekan lagu berjudul 'Message of Regret' dan langsung mengambil mic yang tersedia kemudian berdiri, membuat semuanya yang memperhatikannya kaget.

Alunan lagu pun mulai terdengar, kemudian Rin mulai bernyanyi.

_machi-hazure no chiisana minato_

_hitori tatazumu shoujo_

_kono umi ni mukashi kara aru_

_hisoka ni iitsu tae_

suara Rin yang merdu membuat semua terhenyak. Ternyata, mereka tak menyangka kalau suara Rin yang selama ini cempreng(?) dan melengking itu bisa menjadi semerdu kicauan burung.

"_negai o kaita youhishi o_

_Kobin ni irete umi ni nagaseba itsu no hi ka_

_Omoi wa minoru deshou"_

_Nagarete yuku GARASU no kobin_

_Negai o kometa MESSEJI_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni_

_Shizuka ni kiete'ku_

_Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni_

_Nan de mo shite kureta no ni_

_Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari_

_Kimi o komarasete'ta_

_Negai o kanaete kureru kimi_

_Kimi mou inai kara _

_Kono umi ni watashi mo omoi_

_Todokete morau no_

_Nagarete yuku chiisana negai_

_Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

_Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo_

_Subete owatta ato_

_Nagarete yuku GARASU no kobin_

_Negai o komete MESSEJI_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni shizuka ni kiete'ku_

_Nagarete yuku chiisana negai_

_Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

"_moshimo umarekawareru naraba…"_

dan lagu pun berakhir dengan indahnya. Kemudian terlihat di layar karaoke, ada angka-angka yang berubah dan berhenti di angka…

*jeng jeng*

Berhenti di angka 90! Membuat semua cengo, sementara Rin duduk di sofa.

"muke gile(?) Rin… tadi suara lo bagus banget tau nggak!" ucap Miku.

"gua kaga nyangka… ternyata suara lo yang biasanya cempreng membahana(?) kini berubah menjadi suara dewi!" ucap Len.

"heh, cempreng-cempreng kan bagus! ya udah! Giliran siapa nih?" ucap Rin sambil meraih sebuah gelas berisi cocktail dengan gula dimulat gelas, yup! Itulah cocktail Snow White!

"giliran gue!" ucap Len lalu tanpa bahasa(?) bahasi(?) (because basa-basi terlalu mainstream) langsung menekan sebuah lagu dan menyambar sebuah mic yang tersedia.

Alunan lagu pun mulai terdengar dan Len mulai bernyanyi.

_Aru jidai aru basho_

_Hitori no shuujin ga_

_Sakugoshi ni koi wo suru_

_SETSUNAI SETSUNAI_

Semua yang mendengar Len menyanyikan lagu Prisoner hanya cengo, mereka nggak menyangka kalau suara Len akan bagus macam ini!

_Jiyuu wo ubaware_

_Hakugai wo ukeru_

_Kitanai boku to kimi to ja_

_SAGA ARU SAGA ARU_

_Tegami wo kakimashita_

_Kami hikouki wo otte_

_Futari no kabe koete keru you ni_

_TONDEKE TONDEKE_

_Aa itsuka jiyuu ni_

_Nareru to iu no mo_

_Uso da to_

_Shitteru n da_

_Kimi ga ireba donna uso datte_

_Subete hontou ni naru ki ga shita_

"_boku no kocchi ni kite hanashou yo"_

_Keshite kono omoi tsutawaranai_

_Dakedo kimi wo_

_Miteru koto ga_

_Ashita e no_

_Sasayaka na shiawase_

_Iku hi iku tsuki_

_Are kara mainichi_

_Kimi no kami hikouki ga boku no _

_YOROKOBI YOROKOBI_

_Dakedo mo kimi wa_

_Totsuzen boku ni tsugeta_

_Tooku ni yuku no yo dakara_

_BAIBAI BAIBAI_

_Aa kurushimi nagara_

_Kyou made ikite kite_

_Kore hodo_

_Naita hi wa nai_

_Kimi ga ireba donna unmei mo_

_Egao ni kaerareru ki ga shita n da_

_Namae mo shiranai kimi to deatte_

_Mirai ga kagayaita ki ga shita n da_

_Yobu koto mo_

_Ou koto mo_

_Derarenai_

_Boku ni wa dekinai_

_Tsui ni boku no ban ga kita_

_Kimi no inaku natta ima_

_Kono yo ni miren wa nai kedo_

_Naze da ka KOKORO ga sakenderu_

_Mou sukoshi dake ikitai_

_Ima wa mou muzukashii kimochi ja_

_Nakute tada saigo ni kimi ni_

"_AITAI"_

_Kimi to sugoshita hi wa modorazu ni_

_Soumato no you ni yo migaeru_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kimi ga kureta mono_

_Sore ga boku no ikiru kate ni natte ita_

_Yami ga uzumaiteru zassou no _

_Soba ni saku kirei na ichirinka_

_Ikite iku sekai chigatta yo_

_Dakedo hisshi nit e wo nobashiteta_

_Onegai moshi kore ga saigo nara_

_Boku wo ano ko to hanashi wo sasete_

_Semaku kurai tojita sono heya ni_

_Setsunaku tada soo koe wa hibiku_

_Mune mo iki mo_

_Kurushiku naru_

_Semete kimi no_

_Namae dake demo_

_shiritakaTTA…_

lagu pun selesai dan layar kembali menunjukan perolehan nilai dan angka pun berhenti di…

*jeng jeng* ANGKA 90 MAN! *lebay*

"wah Len, gua kaga nyangka monyet bisa nyanyi…" ucap Rin kemudian kabur duluan disertai Len yang mengejarnya.

"wah, seri! Nah, sekarang Miku!" ucap Mayu kemudian Miku menekan sebuah lagu.

Alunan lagu pun dimulai.

_Azayaka ni tokete kieru kioku no you_

_Aimai na kinou wa mou shindeitta wa_

_Doredake toki wo mareba ii no_

_Doredake yubi wo oreba ii no_

_Tsutaeru koto ga dekitara_

_Soredake de ii_

_Hakanage ni yume wo miseru_

_Kokoro moyou 'sayonara' wa ichido kiri no _

_mahou no kotoba_

_doredake uso wo shireba ii no_

_doredake yume wo mireba ii no_

_afureru monogatari no toki wo tomete_

'GILA… si Miku jago amat nyanyi Heavenly Blue!' batin Teto. Ya iyalah Teto, secara Miku tuh Diva getoh.. jadi juago lah! *lebay detected*

_Ai no imi wo shiru no hatenaku tsuzuku ai wo shiru no_

_Anata ga nozonda no wa…_

Lagu pun berakhir dengan cara Alice menyingkatnya menjadi sesingkat-singkat mungkin menggunakan sikat (apa hubungannya coba?) dan terlihat perolehan nilai…

100! MIKU! GREAT JOB! TUKERAN SUARA AMA ALICE YUK! *digorok* hal ini membuat semuanya cengo, terjadi keheningan, air yang tadinya mengalir menjadi berhenti, lalat yang terbang sekarang mendarat, gelas yang tadinya terlempar menjadi berhenti, kaca yang tadinya utuh menjadi pecah, oke, ini lebay karena Alice memberi skripsi aneh.

"yak! Dengan begini, pemenangnya adalah grup Divine Destruction!" ucap Mayu.

"eh? Kaga bisa gitu dong! Kan Kaito aja belum nyanyi!" bantah Gakupo

"ye elah, lu banyak ngomong! Orang si miku dapet nilai 100 juga! Diem dah lu banci kaleng! Ato lu kena kapak gua nih!" ucap Mayu sambil ngacung-ngacungin sebuah kapak yang memiliki pita yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"ayo! Gua juga udah siap!" ucap Gakupo sambil mengeluarkan samurainya yang kapan ia bawa.

Let's begin…

3

1

2

Eh? Salah ya?

"ah! Banyak ngomong lu thor! Dah langsung aja!" ucap Gakupo lalu menyerang Mayu dengan samurainya tetapi ditangkis oleh Mayu dengan kapak super duper extra ultra gila buju buneng(?) kebanggaannya itu.

TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG! CIT CIT!

Eh? Nampaknya ada tikus lewat…

"GO MAYU GO MAYU GO! CEPAT HANCURKAN SELURUH GENERASI KE GENERASI PARA BANCI TAMAN LAWANG!" ucap Teto sambil menyemangati Mayu dengan menggunakan baju cheerleader.

"HANCURKAN GENERASI TAMAN LAWANG!"

"HANCURKAN GENERASI LOLITA!"

"HANCURKAN GENERASI PARA TAMAN LAWANG!"

Dan masih banyak lagi kalimat penyemangat yang gila lainnya.

* * *

***SKIP TIME***

Yak, dapat kita lihat bahwa ruang karaoke nomor 10 kelas A sudah porak poranda bagai kapal pecah kena terjangan tsunami dan badai dan menghasilkan pemenang. Yup! Pemenangnya adalah MAYU! Berikan applause! *digampar karena basa-basi*

"hahahahahahahahahah! Rasakan itu! Dasar banci taman lawang! Rasakan! Hahahaah! Sekarang kalian akan menjadi babu(?) grup Divine Destruction! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Mayu dengan cetar membahana badai disambar halilintar diterjang ombak diguncang bumi diterpa angin dan masuk ke dalam Abyss… wait… kok jadi ke Pandora Hearts? OOT banget tau nggak seeeh… *lebay detected*

"nah, karena peraturannya yah begitu, aku, Kagamine Rin, mewakili teman-temanku menyebutkan permintaan." Ucap Rin.

"kami meminta… kalian menjadi BUTLER kami selama 3 hari!" ucap Rin.

"TIDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! JADI MAKSUD LO KITA YANG KECEH(?), GUANTENG(?), SEKSEH(?), HOTTO(?), INI BAKALAN JADI BUTLER LO-LO PADA GETOO(?)?" teriak Akaito.

"YA! DAN GUA MINTA, LO-LO PADA NURUTIN KEMAUAN KITE-KITE(?)!" balas Rin sambil teriak juga.

"KAGA MAOOO(?)! GUA KAGA MAU JADI PELAYAN LU, RIN! KAN DIRUMAH UDAH ADA BABU(?)!" teriak Len.

"POKOKNYA KALIAN HARUS JADI BUTLER KITA! ATO KALIAN BAKALAN RATA AMA TANAH!" teriak Rin.

"KAGA MAOOOOOOO! MASA GUA JADI PELAYAN SI KAKAK GILA INI!?" teriak Zelion OOC banget sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Zely.

"APE LU NUNJUK-NUNJUK GUA?! NGAJAK BERANTEM LU!? AYO! LAPANGAN TUH LUAS!" ucap Zely nantang. +OOC banget.

"AYO! GUA KAGA TAKUT AMA LU!" balas (baca: teriak) Zelion.

"AYO!" dan kembali dimulailah kekacauan.

* * *

***SKIP TIME***

Sekarang, kedua grup itu sudah berada disebuah manor besar yang diketahui itu adalah rumah Rin dan Len. Kenapa mereka ada disitu? Silakan lihat keatas.

"anu… Rin, memangnya kedua orang tuamu tuh kemana? Sepi amat…." Tanya Miku.

"oh? Mereka lagi keluar negeri. Trus semua pelayan juga diliburin karena 3 hari kedepan kan ada festival musim panas~ dan lagi sekolah libur~ jadi bersenang-senanglah disini~" ucap Rin girang.

"LEN! Buatkan cemilan!" perintah Rin.

"EMANG GUA BABU LU!?" teriak Len.

"… DARIPADA LU GUA SURUH CROSSDRESSING!" teriak Rin dan Len yang mendengar itu hanya ketakutan dan langsung kedapur untuk membuat cemilan.

"…ah? Nanti makan malam makan apa ya~?" tanya Miku menggoda.

"kayanya makan daging enak ni~ daging… sapi… enak tuh!" jawab Rin.

"tapi kayanya kalau beli dari pasar kurang meyakinkan deh…" ucap Suzu.

"hm, gimana kalau kita suruh aja si Sutzu untuk memburu?" usul Zely.

"wah, ide yang bagus Zely!" ucap Rin lalu memutar badannya.

"Sutzu! kami ingin makan daging untuk makan malam nanti! Kau harus berburu seekor sapi!" perintah Rin.

"LU KATA GUA APE?! NYURUH SEENAKNYA!" teriak Sutzu OOC.

"LU KAN AHLI BERBURU! DAH SANA! CEPET!" perintah Suzu sambil mengeluarkan aura dark.

"H-HA'I!" dan Sutzu pun ngacir entah kemana sambil bawa-bawa senapan yang entah dapet dari mana.

"aku pengen coklat…" keluh Rui.

"ah, REI! Bikinkan coklat dong~" pinta Luka. (A/N: luka luka luka yang kurasakan, bertubi-tubi- tubi yang engkau berikan, cinta Gakupo bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena dia banci taman lawang~ *dibunuh*)

"baik" jawab Rei singkat dan langsung ngacir kedapur buat bikin 10 hot chocolate. Kenapa 10? Karena yang satunya buat dia sendiri.

"hm, kayanya rumah ini agak berdebu ya Rin?" tanya Miku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"iya, habis jarang dibersihin sih…" ucap Rin lalu tiba-tiba dikepalanya muncul sebuah lampu dengan daya 1000 watt.

"GAKUPO! KAITO! NERO! BERSIHIN NIH RUMAH!" perintah Rin.

"MUKE GILE! BISA MATI ATUH KALAU NGEBERSIHIN NI RUMAH GEDE!" teriak mereka bertiga. Dan Nero, kau terlalu OOC.

"DAH CEPETAN BERSIHIN! ATO KALIAN KAGA BAKAL DAPET JATAH MAKAN!" teriak Zely dengan napsunya.

"HA'I!" dan mereka bertiga pun segera membersihkan rumah Rin & Len yang gedenya kaga ketulungan(?).

"ah, RIN! Klo nggak salah ada tugas megarang lagu dari Lola-sensei kan?" ucap Miku.

"ah iya… mana gua kaga pinter bikin lagu lagi…" ucap Rin.

"kan kata Lola-sensei satu kelas satu perwakilan. Suruh aja si Ted bikin lagunya." Usul Suzu dan Zely.

"wah, betul juga, kan si Ted jago banget bikin lagu…" gumam Teto.

"TED! KAMU HARUS BIKIN 4 LAGU HARI INI!" perintah Teto.

"ENAK AYE NYURUH KAKAK SENDIRI!" bantah Ted.

"TED! KALAU GITU NANTI LU KAGA BAKAL KEBAGIAN ROTI YE!" ucap Teto.

"eh? OKE! GUA BIKIN 4 LAGU!" ucap Ted lalu ngacir buat bikin lagu.

Sekarang sisa Akaito dan Zelion. Apa ya yang dipikirkan oleh para anggota DD (Divine Destruction) kepada dua anggota FL (Frost Last) ini? Mari kita lihat satu-satu~

* * *

**Rin POV.**

Tinggal si merah ama si item… mau diapain ya? disuruh yaoi-an gituh? Si merah jadi seme, si hitam jadi uke, klop deh kayanya, eh tapi kumaha atuh(?) si Kyuri kalau pacarnya udah ga perawan(?) kan kasian… yang lain deh… ah! Suruh potong bawang merah ama putih aje! Biar mereka nangis! Tapi, tuh bawang mau buat ape coba? Masa dimasukin ke kulit pisang buat ngerjain si Len? Nggak masuk akal banget nggak sih! Pikir… pikir…

* * *

**Miku POV.** (Rin: POVku dikit… | Alice: biar, giliran lah!)

Akaito dan Zelion… cocoknya diapain ya? dicrossdressing aja gitu? Kalau Zelion sih cocok… tapi Akaito? Mukanya cocok, badannya kaga. Jadi mereka cocoknya diapain ya…? masa nyanyi? Nyanyi magnet gitu? Kayanya bagus sih… tapi klo diliat-liat Akaito lebih cocok nyanyi Magnet ama sepupu(Mikuo) deh…. kaya pasangan yaoi akut getoh… jadi mereka disuruh apa ya? masa suruh makan negi sampai habis? Klo dihabisin mereka gua makan apa dong? OOEMJIH(?)! pikir Miku… gunakan otak cerdasmu ini…

* * *

**Neru POV.**

Hm, Akai-kun ama Zel-kun… cocok diapain ya… natap monitor semalaman? Jangan ah, nanti gua ngeliatin apa coba? Ah, suruh apa ya? tempe ha redup.

* * *

**Meiko POV.**

Hm, Akai-kun kayanya cocok buat minum sake rasa cabe(?) deh… (Alice: kaya ada aja) klo Zelion cocoknya dicrossdressing… ama buat suruh-suruh gituh… tapi yang paling cocok gimana yah…

* * *

**Rui POV.**

Akaito kayanya cocok memakai kostum cokelat batang sementara Zelion yang nyebarin formulir cokelatnya… bagus deh kayanya…

* * *

**Suzu POV.**

Hm? Akaito kayanya cocok jadi irisan cabe sementara Zelion cocok jadi bahan produk t*o k* n*i yang meraja lela(?) itu deh… cocok, pake banget. Tapi kasian juga sih ama si Kyuri kalau pacarnya jadi bahan makanan… nanti dia ama siapa dong? Ah tau ah…

* * *

**Teto POV.**

Kayanya mereka cocok jadi menu baru di toko roti… pasti enak… ngiler dah gua kalau ngebayanginnya… sedap banget…

* * *

**Luka POV.**

Hm, kayanya cocok dijadiin menu seafood terbaru… pasti rasanya enak… apalagi kalau dijadiin takoyaki… enak banget pastinya… terus sisanya dijual ke pasar, dapet uang berapa ya? mungkin satu juta kali? lumayan tuh bisa beli tuna sebanyak 30 takoyaki atau mungkin lebih?

* * *

**Zely POV.** (Alice: satu-satunya yang paling bijak)

Hm, jadiin babu kaya yang lainnya aja kali ya? kayanya ngarep amat… crossdress? Cocok cuman jangan ah. Hm, gimana kalau si Akaito badannya dicincang? Tapi jangan deng, tragis amat. Zelion? Jeh, gua suruh dia mandiin Kurone (serigala piaraan) aja kali ya? mayan tuh dia bakal dicabik-cabik si Kurone… tapi nanti malah gue ditanyain tou-san ama kaa-san lagi… ah cocoknya apa ya? nyanyi iwak peyek(?) dipinggir jalan sambil muter-muter kepala dengan yahud(?)nya? Boleh tuh…

* * *

**Akaito POV.**

Gua dapet feeling kaga enak nih… di liat satu-satu dari mereka, kayanya si Zely yang usulnya paling waras deh…

* * *

**Zelion POV.**

GULP! Ada aura buruk… tapi kok si Zely tenang aja? Mudah-mudahan kakak gue yang satu ini idenya baik-baik aja dah…

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"kayanya biar Zely aja yang mutusin deh…" ucap Rin yang disetujui sama yang lainnya. Dan grup DD pun berkumpul. Mereka sedang bisik-bisik, yang terdengar hanya bunyi 'psst psst pssst psst psst' gituh. Setelah selesai, semua saling berpandangan dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"tapi kayanya lebih yahud kalau semuanya deh…" ucap Rin.

"oke, kalau begitu besok ya?" ucap Zely.

"deal!" dan mereka pun kembali menghadap Akaito dan Zelion yang sudah memiliki firasat buruk.

"oke! Hukuman kalian berdua akan dilaksanakan besok! Tapi hari ini kami setuju untuk membuat kalian berdua menjadi tukang pijet kita!" ucap Zely.

"LU GILE APE!? TUKANG PIJET!? OGAH GUA MIJET LU!" teriak Zelion yang dihadiahi tamplokan tutup panci dari Zely di mulutnya.

"DIEM LU! INI PERINTAH! MALAM INI LU DUA HARUS MIJIT PUNGGUNG KITA YANG PEGEL!" ucap Zely.

"ouch… bibirku…" ucap Zelion mengelus-elus bibirnya.

"… i-iya aye deh…" ucap Akaito.

Hm, kalian mau tau aktifitas yang lainnya? Let's see~~

* * *

Pertama dari Len.

Sekarang Len sedang menata cemilan buatannya, yaitu banana split. Tapi sayang, saat dia hendak memberi saus pisang. Dia malah kena saus pisang tepat diwajahnya (yang menurutnya dan Author) ganteng, unyu, lucu, dan sho- ekhem, hapus yang tadi. Dan hal ini membuatnya lari-lari keliling dapur yang diliatin oleh Rei dengan tatapan lu-udah-gila-ya-Len? Dan pada akhirnya Rei menyiram Len menggunakan air dari sebuah galon minum yang tersedia. Dan hasilnya membuat Len basah kuyup. Nice destiny, Len~

* * *

Kedua ada Sutzu.

Sekarang Sutzu lagi berburu dihutan, kala-kala ada sapi nyasar ke hutan, kan lumayan. Dan benar saja, saat dia tengah berjalan, dia melihat seekor sapi. Langsung saja dia menembak tuh sapi pake senapan. Sapi tersebut pun terjatuh. Kemudian Sutzu menghampiri buruannya tersebut. Kemudian setelah mengecek semua baik-baik saja, dia menyeret pulang sapi tersebut.

"hihihihi" terdengar suara tawa seorang perempuan yang dia kira itu adalah Sutzumi yang ngikutin dia sedari pagi, tapi setelah dia lihat, itu adalah nona sadako yang matanya kini tengah lope-lope karena melihat wajah Sutzu yang ganteng. Otomatis, karena Sutzu langsung lari sambil menyeret sapi buruannya entah pake apa. Kenapa Sutzu lari? Karena dia belum sempat pacaran ama Suzu. Ternyata nona Sadako tidak mengikutinya, karena sudah dijitak keras-keras ama Sutzu. dan akhirnya Sutzu sampai di manor Rin sambl ngos-ngosan dan tangan menyeret seekor sapi. Haha, nice~

* * *

Ketiga ada Rei

Dia sih sedari tadi udah bikin hot chocolate 10 gelas. Kenapa dia bikin hot chocolate? Karena dia berpikir hari sudah malam dan udara sangat dingin menusuk tulang rusuk(?) jadi dia memutuskan membuat yang hangat yaitu hot chocolate~ masih normal lah~

* * *

Keempat ada Kaito, Nero, dan banci taman lawang*dibunuh* er… Gakupo…

Sekarang mereka tengah beres-beres sebuah kamar dengan nuansa oranye dan penuh dengan aroma jeruk. Yup, itu kamar Rin! Kenapa mereka ada disana? Karena Rin juga menyuruh mereka untuk bersih-bersih kamar yang bakal dipake buat dua grup itu.

"huh! dasar penyuka jeruk! Serba jeruk!" keluh Gakupo.

"kalau Rin ada disini, bisa bisa kau udah mati lho Gaku…" ucap Kaito sambil sweatdropp.

"iya tuh, si Rin kan manis-manis preman…" ucap Nero.

"huh, bodo amat! Kan lebih bagus terong! Warnanya ungu, rasanya enak lagi! Nggak kaya jeruk yang warnanya oranye, asem lagi!" keluh Gakupo.

"hush! Nanti si Rin denger klo kamu ngomongnya sambil teriak… teriak… gitu… hehe" ucap Kaito sambil cengengesan melihat siapa yang baru datang tanpa suara itu.

"huh! jeruk tuh manis cuman ada asemnya! Yah kaya si Rin itu! Manis-manis garang!" keluh Gakupo tanpa menyadari ada aura gelap dibelakangnya.

"oooh, terus?" ucap sebuah suara.

"yah gitu! Udah baunya nyengat(?) rasanya beda-beda pu…la…" ucap Gakupo pelan di bagian akhir saat melihat kebelakang. Dilihatnya, Rin tengah tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangan berada dibelakang dan membawa aura suram.

"tolong ucapkan sekali lagi…" ucap Rin.

"t-tidak…" ucap Gakupo.

"beraninya kau mengejek buah dewa kesukaanku…" ucap Rin geram.

"am-AMPUUUUUUUN! DEMI DEWA TERONG! TOLONG JANGAN SIKSA GUA!" dan terjadilah peristiwa terong disiksa jeruk.

* * *

Kelima ada Ted.

Dia sekarang berada diatas balkon, tengah menulis lagu terakhir yang dibuatnya. Dan 2 menit kemudian dia sudah selesai menulis. Kemudian dia menggumamkan beberapa bait lagu terakhirnya itu. *pake nada butiran debu*

_Namanya Gakupo, penghuni di taman lawang._

_Tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis._

_Namanya Gakupo, banci dari taman lawang._

_Tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis._

_Hingga si gadis datang, lewat taman lawang._

_Gakupo menghampirinya, dia tak melihat kedepan._

_Gakupo terjatuh ke dalam lubang selokan, dia tenggelam dalam lautan sampah yang sangat bau, dia tersesat dan tak tau arah ke taman lawang, Gakupo tanpa taman lawang butiran debu~_

Yak! Itulah salah satu bait yang digumamkan Ted. haha, nice song Ted!

* * *

***SKIP TIME***

Sekarang semua sudah memasuki alam bawahnya masing-masing. Hanya satu orang yang belum tidur, itu adalah Rin. Dia tengah berada di balkon sambil memakai gaun tidurnya. Dia kemudian menarik napas dan kembali masuk ke dalam manor untuk tidur.

* * *

**~TuBerColosis~**

* * *

Alice: nya~~~~~~~~ akhirnya selesai juga~~~ bagaimana readers? anehkah? typo? GaJe?

Miku: ... akhirnya selesai juga...

Alice: haha, ya Miku! selesai!

Zely: … tuh liriknya… lucu banget…

Alice: oh iya! Dibagian lirik, itu adalah ide saya! Silahkan nyanyikan dengan nada Butiran Debu! Jika liriknya aneh, saya mohon maaf karena ide itu melintas begitu saja saat saya tengah sms-an dengan teman tentang lirik lagu yang dipelesetin(?).

Yumi: ffh! Itu lucu banget~~!

Alice: hehe, eh? Lu kan dari cerita lain! Nape ada disini?!

Yumi: numpang lewat atuh Lice…

Alice: dah sana syuh syuh!

Yumi: iya dah iya! *menghilang bagai jin*

Kyuri: nah, silakan curahkan koment, usul, flame, kritik, saran, dan lain-lain direview~

Kyuro: akhir kata…

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Crazy Boy, Crazy Girl, and Second Battle

**Author Territory**

* * *

Alice: hello everyone! Chapter 3 update desu!

Miku: heh, sok-sokan pake bahasa inggris…

Alice: bhuh… kau meragukan kemampuanku… Miku… *pundung di pojokan*

Miku: aku memang meragukan kemampuanmu… BAKAlice

Alice: … aku nggak BAKA Miku…

Miku: hah… apa pun itu, yang penting kau BAKA

Zely: lama, mending langsung aja dah.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid selamanya bukan milik Alice melainkan milik Crypton and Yamaha Future Media. OC dan cerita ini asli milik Alice.

.

.

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC(maybe), OOT(maybe), penggunaan EYD hampir tak berlaku, bahasa gaul ada di sini, lagu Korea-Jepang ada di sini, lirik lagu bikinan Alice ada di sini.

.

.

**Danger:**

Jika anda mengalami kelainan saat membaca cerita ini, silakan berhenti membaca atau silakan lanjutkan membaca.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read it!**

* * *

Alice: haha, untuk soal review, balasannya ada dibawah~

Zely: terus? Gua harus bilang 'WAW' gitu?

Alice: nggak… nggak usah Zel…

Zely: ya udah, cepet sana!

Alice: ha'i! nah, daripada lama langsung aja~

HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Chapter 3. Crazy Boy, Crazy Girl, and Second Battle**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

pagi yang cerah ini, disambut dengan baik oleh dua grup yang sekarang berada di taman kota. Yup! Dua grup itu yang tak salah(?) dan tak betul(?) adalah grup Divine Destruction dan Frost Last. Lalu mengapa mereka berada di taman kota? Apakah mereka ke sana ingin menjadikan taman itu menjadi taman lawang? *dibunuh* apakah mereka ingin ngamen disana? *digampar* atau… mereka ingin nyari ikan tuna disana?

"Author gila, mana ada ikan tuna di taman, sekalinya ada juga udah dibabat ama gua…" ucap Luka. Yah, kan mungkin aja ada…

Ok, setelah diselidiki dan menyelidiki(?) mereka berada di sana karena akan melaksanakan battle kedua mereka, sekaligus ini adalah perintah dari Rin. Tidak ingat? Silakan lihat chapter sebelumnya, bagian ide 'waras'nya Zely.

"gua emang waras, nape? Iri lo thor?" thor thar thor, emang gua bunyi pistol!? Haha, back to story.

"jadi? Katanya mau battle di sini… emang battle apa sih? Dance?" tanya Len.

"alah, tenang aja, pokoknya kita ke sini bukan buat dance kok…" ucap Rin.

"sekarang, kalian cukup liatin kita aja dulu, nanti habis kita, baru kalian, oke?" ucap Miku.

"Zely dan Suzu! Nyalakan lagunya!" ucap (baca: perintah) Rin.

"wokeh!" ucap Zely dan Suzu sambil mengeluarkan handphone.

"oke! Lagu akan dimulai! Bersiap di tempat!" ucap Suzu sambil menekan _keypad_ sementara Zely sudah bersiap di tempatnya.

Alunan lagu mulai terdengar di iringi goyangan kepala Miku yang yahud(?).

_Con los terroristas_

_Ey Shake_

_Ey Shake_

_Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey_

_Shake, Ta, Ta_

Yup! Lagu yang mereka pilih pertama kali adalah _**Harlem Shake**_. Dan saat lagu itu dimulai, taman yang tadinya sepi sekarang menjadi sangat ramai! Para penonton yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan sesuai dengan iringan lagu. Semua anggota Divine Destruction menari dengan girang atau mungkin bisa kita bilang… gila? *dibunuh* bahkan ada yang sampai melakukan kepala di bawah kaki di atas lalu berputar. Yup! Semua anggota melakukan _break dance_ dengan sangat lihai tanpa hambatan rambu lalu lintas(?).

_And do the Harlem Shake_

_Ey Shake, Ey_

_Shake, Shake_

_Ey_

_Shake, Shake, Shake_

_Con los terroristas_

_Ey, Con los terroristas_

_Ey, Ey_

Lagu pun selesai diiringi tawa dan tepuk tangan para penonton (A/N: para penonton! Bapak-bapak ibu-ibu semua yang ada disini~! Ey! *digorok secara massal*)

"menari lagi! Menari lagi!" penonton mulai ricuh seperti di lapangan sepak bola *digorok*

Sementara Zely, Suzu, Teto, dan Neru mempersembahkan aksi yang lain untuk mengulur waktu, Rin dan Miku berbicara dengan anggota Frost Last yang tengah cengo lv. 909090909(?)

"jadi? Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Miku.

"me-memangnya… mau battle apa sih?" tanya Len yang udah sadar dari pengaruh ke-cengo-annya(?) itu.

"peraturan battle kali ini adalah…" ucap Miku sambil mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"kelompok siapa yang bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang akan menang jadi kita akan membagi dua tempat. Kami disini sementara kalian diseberang sana" Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat.

"maksud lu?" tanya Akaito.

"maksud kami, kita akan menarik perhatian para pengunjung taman dengan melakukan tarian, dan berbagai hiburan semacamnya, tapi tempatnya dibagi dua." ucap Rin dan Miku bersamaan.

"kalau nggak setuju, kita lagi nih yang menang." Sambung Mikuah *digampar* dengaaan santainya.

"hng, ok ok, kita bakal melaksanakan aturan kalian." Ucap Len.

Mendengar hal itu, Miku dan Rin hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke arena miliknya, sementara kelompok Frost Last pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Rin tadi.

"yak semuanya! Kami akan kembali mempersembahkan sebuah pertunjukkan kepada anda semua!" ucap Rin dan Miku.

"kami akan menampilkan…" Teto mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"**Shota Shota Burning Night!**" ucap Zely dan Suzu sementara grup Frost Last yang mendengar judul tersebut hanya pundung di tempat.

_Shota Shota Burning Night _

_Motomeru hodo ni takamaru _

_Hi wo tsuketa no ha anata_

_Dareyori chikaku mitsumeru hitomi_

_Taikutsu na hibi GOOD BYE!_

_Jounetsu no umi de oboretai_

_Futari dake no sekai no naka de_

_(Come on! Hey!)_

_Shota Shota Burning Night_

_Hageshiku moeru tamashii_

_Shota Shota Burning Night_

_Subete ha anata no tame yo_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetara_

_Mitasareteku saikou no FEVER!_

_Tomaranai _

_Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Forever!_

* * *

***di tempat anak-anak(?) Frost Last***

"ukh… Len! Kita harus cepat pikir-pikir nih!" ucap Akaito.

"iya! Gua juga udah mikir!" ucap Len.

"emang lagu apa?" tanya Kaito. dan mereka pun bisik-bisik dan yang kedengeran cuman 'psst psst' sesudah itu mereka semua kaget (min Len) lalu menggeleng.

* * *

***back to Divine Destruction***

_Ayaui hodo ni kasanaru toiki HEART ni fureta anata_

_Sosoida ai de kuchibiru_

_Doukasen no nai DYNAMITE_

_Shin ai no sora wo tondeyuku_

_Toki wo koeta rakuen he yukou_

_(Come on! Hey!)_

_Shota Shota Burning night _

_Kienai ai no honoo de_

_Shota Shota Burning Night_

_Subete wo moyashi tsukusuwa_

_Nani mo ka mo wo nugisutetara_

_Osaerarenai shougeki no FEVER!_

_Kasoku suru_

_Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Only you!_

_Kanjita koto nai ryouiki he_

_Konya futari ittemiyou yo…_

_(Come on! Hey!)_

_Shota Shota Burning Night_

_Hageshiku moeru tamashii _

_Shota Shota Burning Night _

_Subete ha anata no tame yo_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetara_

_Mitasereteku saikou no FEVER!_

_Tomaranai_

_Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Forever!_

_Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you! Only you!_

Alunan lagu pun berakhir dengan tepuk tangan penonton.

* * *

***tempat Frost Last***

"ok! Waktunya beraksi!" ucap Len.

"aye aye, captain!" ucap Gakupo dan Ted. lalu secara kompak, mereka yang berambut panjang dan diponytail, melepaskan ikatan rambutnya.

SREEET! WHUUUUUSH (?)!

Dan tepat setelah mereka melepaskan ikatan rambut mereka, angin sepoi-sepoi(?) langsung menerpa rambut mereka dan memainkan setiap anak rambut. Akaito, Kaito, Nero, Sutzu, dan Zelion yang melihat adegan ini hanya cengo. Mari kita lihat satu-satu 'gaya' para 'model' ini…

Pertama, Len, dia melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut honeyblonde sebahunya terurai. Tinggal merapihkan rambut, pake jepit, ama pake pita kelinci aja, jadilah Rin. Dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, silakan menonton siarannya di g*b*l t* dalam acara 'Si Rin jadi 2' *plak* #promosi# ekhem, mohon maaf, salah skripsi… oke back to story! Setelah membiarkan rambutnya terurai, dia berpose seperti… tangan sebelah kanannya berkacak pinggang, sementara tangan sebelah kiri memegang pistol(?) ah… saya salah skripsi lagi… ulangi… tangan sebelah kanannya berkacak pinggang sementara tangan sebelah kiri ditaruh tepat di dengkulnya yang sangat dongkol(?) itu… *dibunuh* oke, lupakan yang terakhir. Dan posenya ini, hampir membuat Akaito, Kaito, Nero, Sutzu dan Zelion nosebleed karena pose Len itu… ekhem coretseksehcoret. Sementara cowok-cowok lain yang ada di taman hanya merah padam dan nosebleed karena melihat pose Len itu. 'tuh cewek cantik amat… sekseh(?) pula…' pikir mereka semua (min Akaito, Kaito, Nero, Sutzu, dan Zelion). Oh my, seandainya Len bisa baca pikiran, kalian pasti akan dibunuh olehnya… oke, mari kita ke selanjutnya…

Kedua ada… Rei… dia memang dingin, tapi dia adalah shota tingkat dewa… *ditimpuk coklat* ekhem… sekarang, angin menerpa rambutnya dan posenya sekarang ini adalah…. Tersenyum sambil tangan kiri berkacak pinggang dan telunjuk tangan kanannya ditaruh didepan bibir. Seketika Akaito, Kaito, Nero, Sutzu, dan Zelion langsung nosebleed. Wah wah… semuanya yaoi akut nih… *digorok* sementara cowok-cowok yang ada di taman? Semua nosebleed parah. 'gile, tuh cewek manis banget…' batin mereka semua (min Akaito, Kaito, Nero, Sutzu, dan Zelion). Ekhem, jika Rei bisa membaca pikiran… kalian pasti akan mati seketika… oke, selanjutnya…

Ketiga ada Ted, seusai rambutnya yang diponytail itu diurai, kini terlihat, bahwa rambutnya bergelombang layaknya bor. Angin menerpa rambutnya, kacamatanya ia buka dan disimpan di tasnya. Posenya sekarang adalah… tengah mengedipkan mata dengan 'centil'nya *dibunuh*, tersenyum bak malaikat jatuh ke taman lawang *digorok*, dan posenya adalah… seperti Len hanya saja berbeda arah. Dan yang satu ini membuat semua cowok yang ada di taman (min Gakupo, Rei, dan Len) masang wajah poker face sambil nosebleed. Ok, NEXT! PENGHUNI TAMAN LAWANG! *dibunuh*

Terakhir ada Gakupo… si banci taman lawang… *dibunuh* setelah membuka ikatan rambutnya, kini, rambut ungu terong(?) sepunggungnya itu berkibar-kibar diterpa angin layaknya bendera merah putih diterpa angin *dikeroyok* posenya sekarang adalah, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, memasang(?) senyuman manis ala para banci taman lawang *dibunuh*, kepalanya ia goyangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat rambutnya mengikuti gerakan kepala, ditambah dengan efek terpaan angin. Semua cowok (min Len, Rei, dan Ted) di situ hanya cengo + nosebleed (A/N: ati ati darahnya masuk mulut… *dihajar*). 'muke gile(?)…. Ada model iklan shampo l*f*b*y' batin mereka semua (min Len, Rei, dan Ted) dengan muka merah padam dan nosebleed.

"siap semua?" tanya Len.

"SIAP!" ucap Rei, Ted, dan banci taman lawang *dibunuh* err… ralat, Gakupo.

"ICHI!" teriak Len.

"NI!" teriak Rei.

"SAN!" teriak Ted dan Gakupo.

.

.

.

**"IWAK PEYEK! IWAK PEYEK! IWAK PEYEK NASI PISANG(?)!" (A/N: emang ada?)**

**DENG DENG DENG DENG(?)! EY!**

**"SAMPE TERONG JADI COKLAT(?)! GRUP FROST BLAST TETAP DISANJUNG!"**

**"TED! MEMBUNGKUK!"**

**"AYE(?)!"**

**"IWAK PEYEK! IWAK PEYEK! IWAK PEYEK NASI TERONG!" (A/N: emang ada gitu?)**

**TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG(?)! EY!**

**"SAMPE PISANG JADI ROTI(?)! GRUP FROST BLAST TETAP TERHEBAT!"**

.

.

.

Yup! Mereka menyanyikan lagu _**Iwak Peyek**_, mau tau seperti apa aksi mereka? Mari kita saksikan langsung di… FROST LAST DANGDUTAN! *digorok* ekhem, salah skripsi… ulangi…

Ingin tau aksi mereka sejak pertama kita berjumpa? *digamprat* salah skripsi… ingin tau aksi mereka dari awal mereka bernyanyi? Biar saya jelaskan…

Pertama, mereka bernyanyi lirik yang ada di atas sambil menggoyangkan kepala mereka dengaaaan yahuudnya(?) sambil mengangkat tangan dan mengacungkan jempol lalu digoyang… pokoknya wokeh buanget! Kedua, Gakupo menyuruh Ted membungkuk lalu Rei, Len dan Gakupo menaikkan kaki sebelah kanan mereka ke atas punggung Ted. Len sebelah kiri, Rei sebelah kanan, dan Gakupo belakang. Dan setelah itu mereka bernyanyi lagi seperti lirik yang di atas dengan posisi, kaki mereka bertiga (Len, Gakupo, dan Rei) berada di atas punggung Ted sambil menggoyangkan kepala dengan yahudnya. Sementara orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka ada yang cengo, kicep, nosebleed, poker face, ketawa GaJe, bunuh diri*digampar*, dan masih banyak lagi… sementara anggota Frost Last yang lainnya (Akaito, Kaito, Nero, Sutzu dan Zelion) hanya cengo di tempat + berkomat-kamit seperti 'oh Kami-sama… mimpi apa saya semalam… punya temen gila-gila amat…' dan sejenisnya. Dan hal ini membuat sebagian penonton grup Divine Destruction pindah ke tempat Frost Blast.

Sementara grup Divine Destruction yang melihat aksi empat orang keren nan gila nan sarap dan nan-nan lainnya itu *digampar* hanya bisa cengo dan pura-pura nggak kenal sama empat orang yang lagi menggoyangkan kepala dengan yahudnya ala Trio Buaya(?) (A/N: because trio macan dah terlalu mainstream… *didamprat*) dan melihat sebagian penonton mereka pindah, mereka pun berdiskusi hal yang… sama gilanya cuman lebih hueboh(?) dari Frost Last.

"semua! Ayo berdiskusi!" ucap Rin dan anggota Divine Destruction pun berkumpul bagai semut mengelilingi gula *plak* mereka pun mulai berdiskusi, kaya nge-rumpi aja iiih… *dibunuh*. Mereka berdiskusi dengan suara yang cukup pelan dan kecil, sehingga yang terdengar adalah 'psst psst psst psst' dan sejenisnya. Setelah selesai berdiskusi mereka pun mengangguk setuju lalu melaksanakan posisi yang sudah direncanakan.

"SIAP SEMUANYA?" teriak Rin.

"SIAP!" jawab semua anggota Divine Destruction (min Rin)

"MULAI!" ucap Rin.

.

.

.

**"KELAKUAN SI KUCING GARONG!"**

**EY! EY!**

**"ORA KENA NDELENG SING MLESNONG! (?)"**

**"MAIN SIKAT MAIN EMBAT!"**

**EY!**

**"JERUK(?) YANG LEWAT!" (A/N: kalian tau ini siapa…)**

.

.

.

Yup! Kalian pasti tau lagu ini! ini adalah lagu _**Kucing Garong**_. Ingin tau aksi mereka dari saat pertama kali kau dan aku bertemu? Errr… salah skripsi… ULANGI!

**RETAKE OF 1904(?)**

Ingin tau bagaimana aksi mereka saat pertama kali mereka bernyanyi? Baiklah, dengan senang hati akan saya jelaskan… (readers: bilang aja kaga rela!)

Pertama, mereka melaksanakan goyangan ngebor (Teto), gergaji (Suzu), dan masih banyak lagi. Kemudian mereka mengoyangkan kepala mereka dengaaaan yahud sebanyak banyaknya membuat rambut mereka mengikuti gerakan kepala. Lalu menangkat tangan dan memutarkan tangan sambil tetap melaksanakan ritual(?) goyang kelapa *digampar* err… salah… yang benar kepala… ala para trio ular(?) (A/N: because macan udah terlalu mainstream…)

Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka? Ekspresi yang cowok (termasuk Frost Last) hanya kicep, nosebleed, pingsan, bunuh diri *digampar*, mati *dibunuh*, merah padam, sweatdropp, dan kecewa. Ya, siapa yang tidak kecewa kalau ada 9 cewek cantik nan imut menari dangdut seperti itu coba? Dan sekarang, semua penonton Frost Last beralih status(?) menjadi penonton Divine Destruction, bahkan tak hanya itu, malah penontonnya semakin bertambah!

* * *

***tempat Frost Last (yang sekarang ini sudah sepi melempem(?))***

"ukh… Len… penampilan kita kayaknya kurang bagus nih…" ucap Ted sambil mengikat kembali rambutnya menjadi ponytail kebawah.

"huh! iya nih! Habis Kaito, Akaito, Sutzu, Zelion, dan Nero nggak mau ikut sih!" ucap Len sambil mengikat kembali rambutnya.

"OGAH GUA NARI-NARI KAYA GITU!" ucap (baca: teriak) Akaito dan Kaito bersamaan dengan tidak disengaja.

"eh? KAITO! ITU REZEKI GUA!" teriak Akaito.

"KAGA! ITU REZEKI GUA!" balas Kaito.

"GUA KAGA MAU TAU! DEMI SUBUR JADI SUMUR(?)! ITU REZEKI GUA!" ucap Akaito sambil memukul-mukul bangku taman dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

"KAGA! ITU REZEKI GUA! DEMI SI LEN JADI CEWEK! ITU REZEKI GUA!" ucap Kaito sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare dan pukulan 'sayang' dari seorang Len Kagamine si Sho- *disumpel pisang* ekhem, back to the story (Len: sok bahasa inggris lu! | Alice: kaya kamu bisa bahasa inggris aja shota! *dilempar ke segitiga bermuda*) ekhem, karena Alice-san dilempar ke segitiga bermuda dan tidak dapat dipastikan kapan ia datang, saya akan mengantikan Alice-san menjadi narator. Oke, dan terjadilah perang mulut antar Shion bersaudara ini yang diakhiri denga-

**TRANG!**

Pukulan tutup panci yang entah darimana datangnya tepat di bibir dua Shion bersaudara ini. setelah diselidiki dan menyelidiki(?) tutup panci itu berasal dari Sutzu dan Zelion yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan aura dark dan memiliki perempatan di kepala masing-masing.

"berisik… daripada lu dua ngeributin soal itu… mending tuh rezeki buat kita dua aja dah…" ucap Sutzu.

"bising tau gak?" ucap Zelion.

Sementara kedua Shion bersaudara hanya mengangguk paham dengan kedua tangan menutupi bagian hidung dan bibir, ternyata bibir mereka kesakitan dan mereka mimisan toh…

"sakit…" gumam mereka pelan secara bersamaan, wah mungkin kalau kedengeran satu sama lain bisa-bisa kena tamplokan(?) tutup panci Sutzu dan Zelion deh. dan tanpa mereka sadari, semua anggota Divine Destruction berada dibelakang mereka sambil mengeluarkan aura extra dark.

"DEMI SUBUUUUURRRRR! KALIAN TUH BERISIK BANGET TAU NGGAK SIH!?" teriak Rin dengan perempatan dikepalanya.

"EMANG NGEFEK BUAT LU!?" balas Len.

"YA! KARENA MENGGANGGU PERFORM KAMI TAU NGGAK SIH!?" giliran Miku yang berteriak.

"KAGA! KITA KAGA TAU!" balas Akaito dan Kaito bersamaan tanpa tidak disengaja.

"REZEKI GUAAA!" teriak Kaito.

"KAGA! ITU REZEKI GUA!" teriak Akaito.

"AAAAH! KALIAN BERISIK!" ucap Sutzu dan Zelion sambil melempar tutup panci ke arah bibir Kaito dan Akaito.

"I-ITTA'I DAYO!" teriak dua Shion bersaudara nan BAKA ini… *dibunuh*

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Suzu dan Zely membahana.

"DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAN! JANGAN BERISIK DI SEKITAR TAMAN HOOOOY!" teriak Pak Satpam yang bertugas menjaga taman kota.

Dan seketika, muncul sebuah lampu bohlam 100(?) watt di atas kepala Rin dan Len. Mereka ternyata kepikiran lagu 'Demi Tuhan' yang dipopulerkan oleh Arya Wiguna toh…

"SEMUAAA! AYO KITA MENYANYI LAGU DEMI TUHAAAAN!" teriak Len dan Rin.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" jawab anggota Frost Last dan Divine Destruction.

.

.

.

**"DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAN!"**

**GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK(?)! (BGS: suara kaki dihentakkan)**

**"KAU AKAN MENYESAAAAAAL!"**

**BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK! (BGS: suara bangku taman digebrak-gebrak)**

**"OOOOOH! SUUBUUUUR!"**

**"TWEW(?)!"**

**"SUBUUUUR!"**

**"TWEW(?)!"**

**"TARIK MANG(?)!"**

**"BEGADANG JANGAN BEGADANG!"**

**DENG DONG DENG DONG DENG DONG DENG(?)!**

**"KALAU TIADA ARTINYA!"**

**"BEGADANG BOLEH-BOLEH SAJA! AAA"**

**"KALAU LAGI NONTON SI SUBUR(?)!"**

**"NAMANYA GAKUPO!" (Ted)**

**"PENGHUNI DI TAMAN LAWANG!" (AkaitoKaito)**

**"TENGAH JATUH CINTA PADA SEORANG GADIS!" (Ted)**

**"NAMANYA LEN KAGAMINE!" (Kaito)**

**"SI SHOTA AKUT TINGKAT DEWA!" (AkaitoTed)**

**"MEMILIKI KAKAK KEMBAR YANG SANGAT SANGAT SADIIIS!" (Nero)**

**"HINGGA TIBA SAATNYA! MEREKA MEMUTUSKAN!" (Rei)**

**"JADI LELAKI SEJATI! JADI LELAKI SEJATI!" (SutzuZelion)**

**"MEREKA TERJATUH KEDALAM LUBANG SELOKAN!" (RinLuka)**

**"MEREKA TENGGELAM DALAM PULUHAN BANCI TAMAN LAWANG~!" (MikuMeiko)**

**"MEREKA TERSESAT DAN BERADA DI PUNCAK MONAS!" (TetoRui) (A/N: jauh amat?)**

**"AKHIRNYA MEREKA, PUN BUNUH DIRI~!" (SuzuZely)**

**"TIDAAAAAK! KENAPA KAMI!?" (GakupoLen sambil mencakar Pak Satpam)**

**"SAKIT! BISA LUKA NIH!" (Pak Satpam)**

**"SAPE YANG MANGGIL GUA?!" (Luka)**

**"LUKA LUKA LUKA LUKA YANG KURASAKAN!" (AkaitoTed)**

**"BERTUBI TUBI TUBI YANG KAU BERIKAN!" (KaitoReiNero)**

**"CINTA GAKUPO BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN!" (RinNeruMiku)**

**"KARENA DIA PENGHUNI TAMAN LAWANG~~!" (TetoRuiMeiko)**

**"BERTAHAN SATU TERONG!" (SuzuSutzu)**

**"BERTAHAN SATU BANCI TERONG!" (ZelyZelion)**

**"NUOOOOOO! NAPE GUA YANG DIEJEK!?" (Gakupo)**

.

.

.

Dan kebrutalan(?) mereka semakin menggila karena Pak Satpam menyerah menangani 18 anak yang gilanya kaga ketulungan. *dibunuh* sementara itu, orang-orang yang ada di taman hanya cengo + sweatdropp melihat kelakuan Divine Destruction dan Frost Last.

"mama! Itu kakak-kakak yang ada di sana kenapa?" tanya seorang anak kecil kepada ibunya.

"ah, jangan dilihat, nak!" ucap ibu anak tersebut sambil menutup mata anaknya dan membawa anaknya ketempat lain. Haha, ya segera tutup mata anak anda dan bawa lari ketempat yang aman sebelum anda menyesal karena anak anda ketularan virus gilanya Divine Destruction dan Frost Last *dibunuh di tempat*

"hah, cape… kita pulang aja yuk?" ucap Miku sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"hah… hah… teriak-teriak ternyata cape juga…" ucap Teto dan Neru.

"ya iyalah… gimana kaga cape kalau kita nyanyi sambil teriak-teriak ama joget?" ucap Suzu.

"tapi rame…" ucap Zely.

"rame sih rame… tapi kalau kita kehabisan tenaga terus pingsan gimana?" tanya Suzu.

"… kenapa kaga mati?" tanya Zely.

"eh? Iya bener juga ya… kenapa kaga mati aje?" ucap Suzu membenarkan ucapan Zely.

"wwwoi! Kalau kita mati, siapa yang bakal memeriahkan sekolah dengan kegilaan kita?" tanya Rin dan Len.

"iya juga ya…" ucap Suzu dan Zely.

"ah… tempe ha terang…" sambung mereka.

**GUBRAK!**

Mendengar hal itu, grup Divine Destruction dan Frost Last (min Suzu dan Zely) hanya bergubrak ria.

"ukh… ya sudah deh… hari sudah sore… bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" usul Akaito dan Kaito.

"eh? Re- …. Tidak jadi…" ucap mereka berdua dengan perpotongan dipertengahan. Mereka seperti itu karena melihat Sutzu dan Zelion sudah membawa-bawa tutup panci ukuran large dengan aura dark.

"jadi? Ayo kita pulang sebelum hujan!" ucap Miku. Dan mereka pun pulang ke mansion Rin. Ingat? Mereka masih menginap karena sekolah libur~

* * *

***SKIP TIME, malam harinya***

"jadi? Kita akan makan malam apa nih?" tanya Rin yang sudah memakai sebuah celemek berwarna oranye dengan garis putih dan terdapat gambar jeruk di bagian saku celemeknya.

"hm…. Menu pembukanya salad!" usul Ted yang tumben otaknya normal. *tewas di tempat*

"oke, menu utamanya?" tanya Rin.

"hm, sup kentang!" usul Akaito.

"hm, menu pendamping sup?" tanya Miku yang berada disebelah Rin. Miku sudah memakai sebuah celemek berwarna teal dengan garis biru dan terdapat gambar negi di bagian saku celemek.

"AYAM BAKAR!" teriak Sutzu. "DENGAN SEAWEED!" sambung Zelion.

"… oke, menu penutup?" tanya Suzu yang sudah memakai sebuah celemek berwarna hitam dengan garis merah dan memiliki gambar gergaji mesin di bagian saku celemek.

"ES KRIM VANNILA!" ucap (baca: teriak) Kaito.

"MUFFIN!" usul Neru dan Nero.

"MACARON!" usul Teto.

"ah… tampaknya kita saja yang akan memutuskan menu penutupnya… iya kan Rin?" tanya Zely dengan senyuman manis tapi terlihat horor di mata Zelion.

"ah… iya… kau betul Zely…" ucap Rin.

"kalau begitu kami akan langsung ke dapur! Silakan di tunggu makanannya!" ucap mereka berempat (Rin, Miku, Suzu, dan Zely).

* * *

***di dapur***

"yosh! Mari kita bagi-bagi tugas! Aku akan bikin salad, Miku akan bikin sup kentang dan ayam bakar seaweed, dan… Suzu dan Zely akan membuat menu penutup, setuju?" tanya Rin.

"setuju, pake banget!" ucap Miku, Suzu, dan Zely.

Dan mereka pun melaksanakan tugas yang sudah diberikan oleh Rin-sensei *ditabok* mari kita lihat satu persatu kegiatan mereka…

* * *

**Pertama dari Rin.**

Sekarang, Rin tengah membuat salad. Semua bahan mentah yang dia perlukan sudah dicuci, dan sekarang tinggal direbus lalu dipotong, lalu ditata diatas piring, dan memberikan bumbu seperti garam, gula, cuka(?), darah(?), tanah(?), dan raga(?). eh… darah, tanah, dan raganya dihapus…

* * *

**Kedua ada Mikuah…** *ditabok*

Sekarang, Mikuah *dibunuh* ah… ralat… sekarang Miku tengah memotong kentang yang akan dibuat menjadi sup kentang. Sabar ya kentang…. Sebentar lagi kau akan dijadikan sup oleh si nenek sihir Miku… *dibunuh* err… lupakan yang tadi… kalau tak bisa dilupakan juga tak apa… *plak* oke, kita beralih ke dua orang nenek sihir sungguhan… *didamprat*

* * *

**Ketiga ada nenek sihir Suzu dan Zely…** *dibunuh* ehm, nenek sihirnya dihapus…

Sekarang Zely dan Suzu tengah membuat es krim tiramisu dan muffin pisang. Zely membuat es krim tiramisu sementara Suzu membuat muffin pisang. Mari kita lihat satu-satu perkerjaan mereka.

* * *

***Suzu side***

Sekarang Suzu tengah memanggang muffin pisang yang tengah dibuatnya. Dan…

TENG!

Muffin pisang ala chef Suzu pun jadi~ *di deathglare* ekhem… muffin pisang yang sedari tadi di panggang oleh Suzu sekarang sudah jadi, dan tinggal menunggu dihabiskan oleh Len seorang~ dan sekarang, Suzu tengah mengeluarkan muffin buatannya dari oven dan tinggal menunggu dingin saja.

* * *

***Zely side***

Sekarang Zely tengah menaruh adonan es krim tiramisunya ke sebuah tempat berbentuk persegi panjang lalu memasukkan kotak berisi adonan tersebut ke dalam freezer (Alice: betul kan?). jika dilihat baik-baik, dari awal membuat es krim sampai sekarang, dia senyam-senyum GaJe, apakah dia gila? Wah… harus panggil RSJ terdekat nih… *dibunuh* ekhem…. Setelah diselidiki, dia senang karena... bisa mengerjai Zelion… dan sedari awal, batinnya selalu berkata.

'hahaha! Rasain lu Zelion! Akhirnya gua bisa ngerjain lu dengan makanan yang paling nggak lu suka! Huaahahahahahahaha' batinnya seperti itu.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, es krim itu pun sudah jadi. Kalian bertanya mengapa secepat itu? Karena… Zely mengubah temperaturnya menjadi full… mangkanya cepet…

* * *

***SKIP TIME, makan malam***

Sekarang seluruh anggota Divine Destruction dan Frost Last sudah selesai memakan menu utama, sekarang tinggal menu penutup…

"AISU!" teriak Kaito kegirangan gara-gara ada es krim.

"biasa aja kali… toh cuma es… kri… HUAAAAAAAAA! TIRAMISU!" teriak Zelion diakhir.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! CUMA TIRAMISU DOANG HISTERIS!" tawa Suzu, Zely, dan Sutzu.

"BERISIK!" balas Zelion dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"BANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN A!" ucap Len bahagia melihat muffin rasa pisang. Duh Len… itu 'nanana'nya banyak banget….

"suka suka! Yang penting aku mau rasain muffin ini!" ucap Len keluar dari dialog.

"ah… Len… yang itu jangan dimakan!" ucap Suzu melihat Len akan memakan sebuah muffin berwarna lebih gelap dari yang lainnya. Tapi terlanjur, Len sudah memakan muffin itu dan baru merespon ucapan Suzu.

"hm? Mehangnya aha afua?" (hm? Memangnya ada apa?) ucap Len dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan muffin.

"… muffin yang itu…" ucap Suzu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"… ada obat diarenya…" sambung Zely.

Len yang mendengar itu hanya memberikan tatapan horor dan lu-beneran-nih? Kepada Suzu dan Zely. dan tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mules dan dia langsung cabut ke kamar mandi. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa melihat Len yang tiba-tiba mules.

"eh? Kalau tidak salah bukan hanya muffin itu saja deh yang ada obat diarenya…" ucap Suzu sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"eh? Betulkah?" ucap Zely sambil memakan es krim tiramisu buatannya.

"kalau nggak salah… tadi tuh aku kan lagi nyari gula… malah ketemu sebuah toples kecil berisi sesuatu yang hampir serupa dengan gula… terus aku masukin aja tuh benda yang ada di dalam toples itu tanpa membaca tulisan yang tertera… setelah melihat tulisannya… ternyata itu… obat diare…" ucap Suzu polos.

"ooh… pantes aja si Len tadi mules-mules gitu…" ucap Zely sama polosnya dengan Suzu.

Sementara teman-teman mereka yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan itu hanya menatap horor Suzu dan Zely.

"m-masa sih…. Suzu?" tanya Akaito dan Kaito.

"iya! Yang ada disetiap muffin tuh obat diare! Bukan gula!" ucap Suzu.

"terus… kok… bisa manis?" tanya Miku.

"oh, habis memasukkan obat diare tadi sebanyak 2 sendok… aku langsung memasukkan 10 sendok penuh gula… jadi manis deh…" ucap Suzu polos.

Semua hanya menatap horor Suzu sambil cengo. Lalu terdengar….

**DUUUUT(?)!**

Zely dan Suzu langsung tutup hidung begitu mendengar suara itu. Yup! Itu adalah suara kentut orang-orang yang sial(?) karena memakan muffin kutukan(?) milik Suzu! *dibunuh*

"MULEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" teriak mereka semua (min Suzu dan Zely)

"ukh… bau…" ucap Suzu dan Zely sambil menutup hidung mereka.

"PANGGILAN TOILET! PANGGILAN TOILET!" ucap Zelion dan Sutzu yang langsung cabut ke toilet. Mereka pergi ke toilet, bukan kamar mandi! Dan toilet itu berada di bagian belakang mansion ini, dan setelah mereka sampai didepan pintu toilet, mereka berdua langsung berebut siapa yang akan masuk duluan, tapi karena saking serunya berebut tentang siapa dulu yang bakal masuk toilet, Kaito sudah masuk duluan ke dalam toilet tanpa diketahui oleh dua orang yandere akut ketimpa sial *plak* dan setelah Sutzu menang, dia langsung lari ke arah pintu toilet tapi sayang, wajah tampan nan cool nan sho- *ditimpuk daging* ekhem, lupakan…. Tapi, wajahnya malah terkena pintu toilet yang sudah tertutup rapat, menandakan ada orang didalamnya.

**JDUG!**

"ouch! Zelion! Kok kamu masuk duluan sih!?" teriak Sutzu sambil gedar-gedor pintu toilet.

"yeh! Sapa tuh yang gedar-gedor?!" ucap Kaito dari dalam toilet.

"YAH ELAH, TO! NAPE LU MASUK DULUAN!?" teriak Sutzu.

"YAH! GUA KEBELET! PAKE BANGET!" teriak Kaito.

"HARUSNYA KAN GU-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Sutzu.

BRAK BRIK BRUK BREK BROK(?)!

"i-itta'i dayo…" keluh Rin.

"sama kali Rin…" keluh Miku.

"ah! TOILET! TOILET!" ucap Akaito sambil menggedar-gedor pintu toilet yang lagi dipakai Kaito.

"SABAR NAPA AKAI!" teriak Kaito.

"YEH! KAITOOO! GUA DULUAN NAPE!?" balas Akaito.

"GUAAAAAAA!" ucap Kaito.

"POKOKE(?) GUA! ATO PERSEDIAAN ES KRIM LU ABIS!" teriak Akaito.

"YEH! SORI SORI AJE! ES KRIM GUA AH LUDES ABIS DIMAKAN SI KAIKO! DAN PAS GUA MAU BUANG SAMPAH KAGA SENGAJA CABE-CABE LU JUGA IKUT KEBUANG!" teriak Kaito.

"TIDAAAAAAAK! CABEKU TERSAYANG!" ucap Akaito nangis GaJe + pundung di pojokan.

* * *

***sementara itu ditempat lain***

"hachi!" bersin seorang gadis bersurai ocean blue.

"kau masuk angin Kaiko-chan?" tanya Miki.

"aku tak apa… mungkin ada yang membicarakan orang cantik sepertiku… hehe…" ucap Kaiko sambil cengengesan.

Sementara Miki yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdropp.

* * *

***back to Divine Destruction and Frost Last***

"LEEEEEEEEEN! CEPET KELUAR! GUA UDAH KAGA TAHAN NIH!" teriak Rin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet yang tengah dipakai oleh Len.

"DIEM! GUA BELUM SELESAI NIH!" balas Len sambil teriak.

"CEPETAN! ATO GUA BAKAR SEMUA PISANG LO!" ucap Rin mengancam.

"JAH! IYE DAH! BAKAR AJE! BIAR JADI PISANG BAKAR!" balas Len.

Sementara Rin dkk hanya bisa sweatdropp… kecuali Akaito… karena dia sekarang tengah berada dipojokan sambil menangisi sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan 'rest in peace, my beloved pepper' dan setelah itu dia menaruh sebuah rangkaian bunga didepan batu nisan tersebut sementara Gakupo dan Ted hanya sweatdropp melihat kelakuan Akaito yang seperti itu.

**"KAITO! LEN! KALIAN LAMA AMAT!?" (ZelionSutzu)**

**"SABAR! GUA JUGA BELUM SELESAI!" (Len)**

**"GUA JUGA!" (Kaito)**

**"CEPETAN NAPA!? UDAH KEBELET NIH!" (Rin)**

**"SABAR! MUNGKIN BENTAR LAGI!" (Len)**

**"DARITADI BILANGNYA BENTAR LAGI BENTAR LAGI! KAPAN SELESAINYA!?" (Luka)**

**"SAMPAI EYANG SUBUR MENGAKUI KESALAHANNYA!" (Kaito)**

**"SERIUS NIH!" (Gakupo)**

**"OKE! SAMPAI LU BALIK LAGI KE TAMAN LAWANG!" (LenKaito)**

**"LU AJA YANG JADI BANCI TAMAN LAWANG!" (Gakupo)**

**"OGAH! GUA YANG GANTENG INI JADI BANCI TAMAN LAWANG?! APA KATE DUNIA!?" (Len)**

**"PADULI TEUING! BURUAN ATUH!" (TetoNeru)**

**"IYE SABAR!" (KaitoLen)**

Kalian ingin tau bagaimana aksi mereka? Akan saya jelaskan…

Pertama, Zelion dan Sutzu meneriaki Kaito dan Len yang masih berada di dalam toilet, lalu dibalas oleh Len dan Kaito secara bergantian kemudian Rin menggedor-gedor pintu toilet Len sambil berteriak, lalu Len berteriak membalas teriakan Rin yang kenceng. Sementara Luka berteriak seperti yang diatas sambil menggedor pintu toilet Kaito, lalu dibalas dengan candaan (nggak mutu) Kaito, mendengar hal itu Gakupo langsung berteriak seperti yang diatas, lalu dijawab oleh candaan (yang sama nggak mutunya) Len dan Kaito yang ditolak oleh Gakupo seperti yang diatas, lalu Len menjawab dengan 'ogah'nya, setelah Len menjawab itu, Teto dan Neru langsung menjawab dengan logat bahasa sunda, lalu dijawab lagi oleh Kaito dan Len.

"nee, Suzu-chan… kondisi mereka lucu ya…?" ucap Zely santai.

"yup! Lucu, pake banget! Untung kau dan aku belum makan muffin itu ya!" jawab Suzu.

"ya… kalau kita seperti mereka… mungkin kita akan menghancurkan mereka hanya demi masuk toilet ya…" balas Zeliy.

"aku… ngantuk… tidur yuk…" ucap Suzu. Baru saja Suzu menginjakkan kaki di tangga pertama, bel mansion pun berbunyi.

**TING TONG! JERUK DAN PISANG DISINI!** (?)

"bel yang aneh…" ucap Suzu.

"nee, karena Rin dan Len sedang bersama memenuhi panggilan alam… ayo kita lihat siapa yang datang!" ucap Zely yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Suzu. Dan mereka berdua pun keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

* * *

***di gerbang mansion***

"ah, siapa disana?" tanya Suzu.

"permisi! Apakah betul disini rumah keluarga Kagamine?" tanya seseorang dibalik gerbang.

"ya… disini rumahnya…" ucap Zely sambil membuka sedikit gerbang agar dia dan Suzu bisa keluar. Setelah dia dan Suzu keluar, mereka berdua melihat dua orang aneh *digaplok* memakai jubah warna hitam dengan gambar bunga sakura bergaris merah dan memakai topi tukang pos.

"ah? Halo! Nama saya Toby si anak (nggak) baik!" ucap Toby (bukan fandom sebelah).

"kami datang kemari untuk mengantar surat…" ucap seseorang dengan rambut pirang dengan poni yang menutup mata sebelah kiri (atau mungkin kanan?) dan diikat ponytail. Kesan pertama dari Suzu dan Zely adalah… mereka mengira orang ini adalah perempuan… *digaplok*

"ah… surat apa ya, mbak?" tanya Suzu.

"GUA LAKI-LAKI! BUKAN MBAK-MBAK! NAMA GUA DEIDARAH(?)!" teriak Deidarah (bukan fandom sebelah) dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"YAH WOLES AJA KALI!" jawab Suzu sambil mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"OKE! FINE!" jawab Deidarah.

"permisi? Ini surat yang ditujukan kepada Kagamine Rin dan…" ucap Toby mengantungkan kalimatnya sambil membaca nama yang dituju.

"Kagamine Len si Shota…" lanjut Toby.

"ooh… mereka sedang di dalam… mengurus hal penting yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat pake sapu(?), sharingan(?), rasengan(?), geass(?), chidori(?), senapan(?), claw(?), dan lain-lain. Jadi, biar kami yang terima suratnya saja…" ucap Zely sesingkat-singkatnya menggunakan sikat *plak*

Sementara Deidarah dan Toby hanya cengo + sweatdropp melihat Zely mengucapkan sharingan, rasengan, geass, dan chidori. Emang mau perang apa?

"apa lu thor? Ngajak berantem? Ayo sini gua layani!" ucap Zely keluar naskah. Ah, nggak usah, makasih…

"ekhem… kalau begitu baiklah… ini dia suratnya…" ucap Toby sambil memberikan sebuah surat.

"oh? Makasih" jawab Zely dan Suzu singkat. Sementara itu Toby dan Deidarah hanya sweatdropp mendengar jawaban yang singkat.

"kalau begitu… kami pergi dulu" ucap Toby dan Deidarah.

"ya udah sana pulang…" ucap (baca: usir) Suzu.

"kami pergi…" ucap Deidarah dan Toby 'si anak yang tidak baik' lalu pergi sambil sweatdropp, sementara dua nene- *digaplok* ekhem… Zely dan Suzu langsung masuk ke dalam mansion dan pergi ke kamar yang ditempati sementara, dan mereka pun tertidur. Ah, surat tadi mereka simpan terlebih dahulu karena para tuan rumah masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Wait… tampaknya mereka melupakan tentang… pemenang battle kali ini deh… haha, karena mereka sudah melupakan hal itu… dan lagi mereka sama-sama melupakan hal itu… lebih baik kita anggap hasilnya… SERI!

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! KAITO! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN BAKAL DI DALAM TOILET?!" teriak Rin dan Luka.

Dan setelah diselidiki… ternyata Len dan Kaito tertidur di dalam toilet toh… haha… Len Kaito… kasian tuh yang lainnya… masa kalian tidur di dalam toilet sih? Gak elit banget tau nggak sih…

Ah, lupakan saja… tampaknya grup Divine Destruction dan Frost Last sedang menikmati nasibnya masing-masing… jadi… mari kita lihat nasib mereka di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

Alice: huahahahaahahahahhaahah! Rasakan itu! Ah… sekarang saya akan membalas review anda sekalian~

* * *

**To **clover 4 leaves:

**Ah! Terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic ini!**

**Ya! saya saja ketawa pas melihat lirik lagu itu! (Kyuro(OC): orang kamu yang buat..)**

**Gakupo…. Jangan pundung disini dong… pundungnya ditaman lawang aja… *dibunuh***

**Tentu! Miku dan Rin memang hebat! **

**Ah! Terima kasih! CHAPTER 3 SUDAH UPDATE! *udah pada tau kali***

**Sekali lagi, Alice ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic GaJenya Alice! Dan gomen jika balasan reviewnya GaJe sesuai yang membalas…**

* * *

**To **Namikaze Kyoko:

**Terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic ini!**

**Ah? Battlenya seperti yang ada di cerita…. *plak***

**Tentu! Ted kan pembuat lagu yang hebat karena diajari oleh saya! *plak***

**Wah… saran yang tepat! Pasti si Gakupo nggak akan ngapa-ngapain tuh kalau Luka yang nyanyi… pasti yang diperhatikan suara dan orangnya… bukan liriknya ya… *ngebayangin***

**Yosh! Ini sudah update kok!**

* * *

**To **billa neko:

**Pertama, terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic kedua Alice!**

**Ah? Betulkah? Wah… the FIVE's ya? saya belum baca tuh… cerita apa? Cerita apa? *penyakit keponya kambuh***

**Ekhem… lupakan… yosh! Ini juga sudah di update kok! :D**

* * *

**To **Shiroi Karen:

**Ah! Anda me-review Fic saya lagi… TTwTT *terharu* terima kasih sudah mau me-review Fic ini lagi!**

**Eh? Betulkah saat bagian itu anda ngakak guling-guling? Haha, jangankan anda… saya aja ngakak… *plak***

**Waduh? 0w0 itu… bahan apa ya, kok sampe ada kemenyan? Apakah betul Len dan Rin memakai kemenyan untuk memanggil setan dan memperbagus suara mereka? Tak ada yang tau… hanya mereka dan Kami-sama yang tahu…**

**Eh? Silakan kalau Karen-san mau jadiin Len butler anda… gratis kok! #emangbarang?#**

**Kayaknya… itu dua-duanya deh… XD **

**Ah… yaoi-an? Baik! Akan saya rekam! *dibunuh Akaito sama Zelion***

**Aih… jangankan anda… saya aja berurai air mata bahagia… XD**

**Eh? Kayanya iya deh… Rin lagi galau… XD**

**Oke! Ini juga sudah update kok!**

* * *

**To **Usagi Yumi:

**Arigatou sudah mau me-review Fic ini lagi!**

**Jangankan kamu, aku aja kepikiran! **

**Ya, terima kasih atas pujiannya! Dan cerita ini juga bikin saya ngakak! #kanluyangbikin!#**

**Ah… bagi dong selainya… *plak***

**Ok! Terima kasih sudah mau me-review! ini sudah update kok!**

* * *

**To **Alfianonymous22:

**Terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic Alice lagi!**

**Ah? Kenapa tu sapi kaga langsung dibakar? Karena… Sutzu cuma bawa senapan… XD**

**OKE! Iki wes di update! *plak* ekhem… maaf… ini sudah diupdate kok!**

Alice: hehe, maaf kalau jawaban reviewnya sedikit GaJe atau ada kata yang tidak berkenan… dan sekali lagi,.. saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic GaJe milik Alice! ah! apakah tadi ada typo? gomen kalau ada... saya lagi malas ngubah sih... *didamprat* ekhem! oke, akhir kata...

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Festival Musim Panas 1

**Author Territory**

* * *

Alice: yosh! CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Ah… gomen kalau telat update karena kuota modem saya habis lagi… *pundung*

Miku: yang penting…. Ni Chapter udah terupdate….

Alice: iya… hiks… ah! Waktunya membalas review~

* * *

**To **Namikaze Kyoko:

Terima kasih sudah mau me-review Fic Alice!

Ya, posenya Len itu kan,… errrr…. Banget…

Ya! Len dan Kaito tentu saja betah! Kan itu rumah mereka! *dibunuh*

Tentu tak bau karena mereka kan menganggap tempat itu adalah ruang terapi *plak*

Yosh! Ini sudah update!

* * *

**To **sonedinda:

Ah, arigatou karena sudah mau me-review Fic Alice!

Ya! saya aja ngakak baca ceritanya! #kanluyangbikinLice!#

Yoosh! Chapter 4 sudah update!

* * *

**To **billa neko:

Terima kasih sudah mau me-review Fic Alice… LAGIIII! *plak*

Ah? Akan saya pastikan baca dan review! tapi saya nggak janji! *plak*

Ah, mengocok perut ya? hati-hati sakit perut karena perutnya dikocok terus *plak*

…. Karena… karena…. Karena…. SUBUR TUH NISTAAAAA! *dihajar*

Yosh! Ini sudah update kok!

* * *

**To **Shiroi Karen:

Ekhem, pertama… terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic Alice… LAGIIIIII! *plak*

Ya, Len sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang cool nan mempesona bin gila dan ajaib yaitu dangdut XD ya, emang nggak elit *plak*

Ya, iklan moonsilknya di tanah leluhur dari leluhur-leluhurnya Gaku-pyon! *ditebas*

Saya aja ngakak XD *plak* mbah syubur kan terkenal… jadi bisa nyampe ke Fic ini… *plak*

Iya, nasib saya memang tidak pernah elit sampai akhir cerita XD

Alice juga ngiler kok kalau liat tuh muffin pisang… *plak*

Oke! Ini sudah update!

* * *

**To **Alfianonymous22:

Terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic ini lagi!

Eh? Betulkah? Berarti saya lupa… *plak*

Iya, akhirnya… ada juga yang ngaku shota… *plak*

Saya juga nggak ngebayagin bisa bikin Fic gila ini… *plak* ya, yanderenya nggak tau ilang kemana *plak*

Syukurlah kalau tak ada typo… yah itu kan tobi dan deidara yang fandom sebelah XD

Iyo! Saya tuh wong jowo!

Yosh! Ini sudah update!

* * *

**To **CoreFiraga:

Terima kasih karena mau me-review Fic ini!

Memang! Mereka nggak waras karena mereka tuh lulusan RSJ! *dibantai*

XD saya tidak memperhatikan nama, sebab namanya tuh lewat begitu aja.

Oke! Ini sudah update!

* * *

**To **clover 4 leaves:

Terima kasih mau me-review Fic Alice lagi!

Ya! pak satpam pinter karena lulusan falkutas banci taman lawang! *digorok*

XD hati-hati jangan kebanyakan ketawa, nanti malah di masukin ke RSJ *plak*

LEEN! CEPAT KELUAR! *plak*

Terima kasih! Ini sudah update!

* * *

Alice: yosh! Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review Fic Alice yang GaJe ini!

Miku: wah… aku tak menyangka kau bisa mendapat review-review macam itu…

Alice: M-miku… nusuk… banget… *pundung dengan bola api disekelilingnya*

Miku: aish… gitu aja pundung… cemen banget sih lu, Lice!

Alice: berisik! Daripada membuat readers penasaran, mending kita langsung aja!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid, Voyakiloid, Utauloid, and Fanloid © Crypton and Yamaha Future Media and creator

Yuzumi Suzu and Yuzaki Sutzu © Usagi Yumi

Kazutane Zely and Kazutane Zelion © Yamine Alice

Story © Yamine Alice

.

.

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC(maybe), OOT(maybe), GaJe, Abal, Gila, alur melengseng dari yang sudah ditentukan, penggunaan EYD hampir tidak berlaku, bahasa gaul ada disini, dan sebagainya.

.

.

**Caution:**

Jika anda mengalami hal-hal yang diluar kendali silakan hubungi orang-orang yang tidak bersangkutan. (lho?!)

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read it!**

HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Chapter 4. Festival Musim Panas 1**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"WOI! LEEEEEEEEEEEN! KAITO! SAMPAI KAPAN ENTE-ENTE(?) PADA BAKAL DI DALAM TOILET!?" teriak seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde yang masih berada di depan pintu toilet sambil menggedar-gedor pintu toilet.

"BAKAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LU MAU NYIKSA ADEK(?) LU YANG GANTENG*bleh* INI YA!? LAMA BANGET LU DI DALEM TOILET!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut bloody red.

Ekhem… ya, seperti yang anda lihat… bahwa mereka semua… anggota grup Divine Destruction dan Frost Last (min Len, Kaito, Suzu, dan Zely) tengah berada di depan dua pintu toilet sambil menahan panggilan bawah tanahnya(?) alias BAB… dan seperti yang anda sekalian lihat diatas… bahwa… LEN DAN KAITO MASIH BERADA DI DALAM TOILET HINGGA PAGI INI JUGA! WOI! LEN! KAITO! KELUAR! ALICE JUGA MAU MASUK TOILET NIH! *didamprat karena ngerusak suasana* ekhem… maaf… Alice tadi kebawa suasana… tapi… LEEEEEEEEEN! KAITO! KASIAN YANG LAINNYA TUH! *digorok* ekhem… lupakan yang tadi… back to story…

Apakah anda ingin melihat dua 'penghuni' toilet yang masih tak keluar-keluar dari tadi malam hingga pagi ini…?

**Pertama dari Len…**

Len sekarang tengah tertidur dengaaaaan 'pulas'nya… mungkin karena ada 'aroma terapi' kali yak? *ditimpuk pisang* bahkan mungkin saking terpengaruhnya oleh 'aroma terapi' itu, dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan posisinya sekarang dan sama sekali TIDAK mempedulikan 'alarm' gratis yang berasal dari Rin dan yang lainnya. Mungkin karena dia sedang mimpi ketemu ama guling pisang(?) kali ya? jadi susah dibangunin… ah, nanti Alice mau coba tidur di toilet kaya Len ah… *abaikan* ekhem… oke…. Selanjutnya ada…

**Kedua dari Kaito…**

Sekarang Kaito masih berada di 'alam bawah es krimnya' *plak* ekhem… maksud saya… 'alam bawah sadarnya'. Ya ampun…. Kaito, apakah kau juga terpengaruh oleh 'aroma terapi' di toilet tersebut? Masa sih tuh 'aroma terapi' bisa bikin orang tidur senyenyak ini? segitu besarnya kah pengaruhnya? Ckckck… bahkan dia sama sekali tidak meng-gubris panggilan adiknya itu…. Kayanya nih dua orang betah banget tidur di toilet….ya sudah deh… mari kita lihat kondisi di luar toilet!

"KAITOOOOOOOOOO! LEEEEEEEEEEN! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN BAKAL ADA DI DALAM TOILET!? UDAH 6 JAM KALIAN ADA DI DALEM SANA! DAN KITA UDAH 6 JAM NUNGGU KALIAN KELUAR!" teriak Miku yang udah gondok(?) karena Kaito dan Len belum keluar juga dari dalam toilet.

"waw…. Lihatlah segerombolan manusia yang lagi berkerumun di depan pintu toilet…" ucap sebuah suara baritone.

"ya… nampaknya mereka sedang menunggu 'malaikat' dari jamban keluar dari habitatnya(?)…" ucap suara baritone kedua.

Mendengar dua suara baritone itu grup Divine Destruction dan Frost Last (min Len dan Kaito) yang kemarin malam baru mendapat kesialan itu pun hanya bisa menengok ke arah sumber suara. Setelah mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka, sekarang terlihatlah dua orang gadis bersurai hitam tengah tersenyum miring ke arah teman-teman mereka yang sedang meratapi kesialannya.

"tadi itu…. Suara kalian?" tanya Ted kepada dua gadis tersebut dengan tidak percaya.

"YUP! Itu suara kami!" seru gadis berambut hitam dengan iris senada dengan rambutnya.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya satu lagi gadis berambut hitam dengan iris hitam kemerah-merahan.

"suara kalian itu lho…." Ucap Gakupo sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"mirip cowok…." Sambung Akaito.

"pake banget" lanjut Ted lagi.

"oh? Tentang suara kami? Ah… itu sih biasa… masa kalian nggak tau kalo kita bisa suara cowok?" tanya Zely santai.

"tapi…. Suara kalian itu mirip sama…" ucap Sutzu sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"iya, kita tau kalau suara kita itu mirip ama Zelion dan Suzuo kok…" ucap Suzu santai.

"LEEEEEEN! CEPETAN….! ATAU GUA LINDES NI TOILET PAKE ROADROLLER!" teriak Rin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet.

"mereka…. Belum keluar sama sekali?" tanya Zely dan Suzu sambil memberikan tatapan horor.

"YA!" balas Miku.

"ciyus?" tanya Suzu.

"CIYUUUUUSSS!" balas Miku.

"GUA TIGARIUS!" balas Akaito.

"iya… gua tau lu tuh tigarius… jadi mulai sekarang mari kita panggil dia tigarius" ucap Zely sambil menunjuk Akaito.

"AAAAAAARGH! GUA SERIUS ZELY!" teriak Miku frustasi.

"iya! GUA TAU LU TUH SERIUS! JADI MULAI HARI INI, DETIK INI, MENIT INI, JAM INI, MINGGU INI, BULAN INI, TAHUN INI, DAN ABAD INI JUGA GUA BAKAL MANGGIL ELU SERIUS!" balas Suzu sambil teriak.

"GUA BENERAN!" balas Akaito kepada Zely.

"OOOH! JADI LU UDAH GANTI NAMA JADI BENERAN!? OKE! GUA PANGGIL LU DENGAN NAMA ITU SEKARANG!" balas Zely ke Akaito.

"NGGAK USAH GITU JUGA KALI SUZU! DAN NAMAKU MIKU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Miku diakhir. Ternyata saat dia berjalan menuju Suzu, dia kesandung batu.

"KALO ITU KEMAUAN KAMU, AKU BAKAL MANGGIL LU MIKUAH!" balas Suzu sambil teriak.

Dan terjadilah perang mulut antar cabe-scone dan gergaji-negi.

"DIEM LO-LO PADA! ATO LO BAKAL RATA AMA JALAN RAYA!" teriak duo Kagamine baik yang di dalam toilet mau pun di luar toilet. Ternyata Len udah sadar dari pengaruh semerbak wangi 'aroma terapi' di dalam toilet toh… lalu bagaimana dengan Kaito? ternyata dia udah sadar, cuma sekarang dia lagi menambah-nambah 'aroma terapi' tersebut…

"DIEM LU BAKAGAMINE KIRI! NANTANGIN YA LU!? JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG LU TUH RAJA JAMBAN SEJAGAT DUNIA AKHERAT JADI LU NYEPELEIN GUA!" teriak Suzu sambil mengeluarkan gergaji mesin yang entah sejak kapan ada.

"BANYAK NGOMONG LU SUZU! GUA LAGI BERUSAHA MEMENUHI PANGGILAN BAWAH TANAH GUA NIH!" teriak Len.

"TERUS DARI TADI MALEM LU NGAPAIN!?" tanya Zely.

"GUA KETIDURAN DI DALEM TOILET! PUAS LO!?" jawab Len terlalu frontal.

.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

Krik krik krik #mba jangkrik dan pak jangkrik numpang lewat

.

.

.

.

.

Ihihihhihihihihhihihihihi #mba kunti numpang lewat~

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok tok tok tok #tetangga sebelah lagi menancapkan paku pake palu :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara apakah tadi? Apakah readers penasaran? Apakah jiwa keponya readers sudah bangkit? Apakah ada yang tau? Apak-*didamprat* ekhem… lupakan yang tadi, back to the story.

* * *

Zely: sok bahasa inggris amat lu, Alice!

Alice: diem lo! Cepetan balik lagi ke naskah! *sambil ngacung-ngacungin frying pan lapis baja (emang ada?)*

Frau(07-ghost): woooooooooooi! Balikin tuh frying pan gua! Gua mau masak nih!

Alice: ya udah nih! *lempar frying pan tepat di kepala Frau*

Frau: *tepar*

* * *

Ekhem… lupakan saja yang ada diatas… tapi kalau tidak bisa dilupakan juga kaga apa-apa sih… *plak* ekhem, kembali ke suara tadi, ternyata setelah diselidiki oleh detektif ternama yang udah menjepit hidungnya pakai penjepit pakaian itu, ternyata suara tersebut adalah suara yang berasal dari toilet Kaito, nggak usah dijelasin juga readers pasti tau, nggak tau itu suara apa? GO GOOGLE IT! *digorok*

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA! EMANG BENER YANG LU BILANG SUZU! LEN ITU RAJA JAMBAN SEJAGAT DUNIA AKHERAT!" tawa Zely membahana, bahkan dia ketawa sambil guling-guling di tanah.

"YA! APALAGI SI KAITO! KAYANYA DIA LAGI MAKAN ES KRIM JAMBAN!" ucap Suzu sambil tertawa termehek-mehek(?) (because terbahak-bahak dah mainstream) di tanah.

"TERUS MASALAH GITU KALO GUE RAJA JAMBAN SEDUNIA AKHERAT!?" tanya Len dari dalam toilet.

"ADA! KAPAN LU BAKAL KELUAR DARI DALEM TOILET!?" tanya Rin.

"NIH GUA UDAH MAU KELUAR!" ucap Len lalu membuka pintu. Rin yang melihat Len sudah keluar, dengan kecepatan kilat petir cetar membahana badainya(?) itu langsung memasuki toilet tanpa memedulikan teriakan yang lainnya.

"RIN! CEPETAN! DAH KEBELET NIH!" teriak Teto sambil menggedor pintu toilet yang lagi dipakai Rin.

"GUA BARU AJA MASUK TO!" teriak Rin dari dalam.

Ekhem… mari kita lihat kondisi toilet Kaito…

Sebentar lagi, Kaito akan keluar dari alamnya *plak* ekhem…. Akan keluar dari toilet, sementara didepan pintu, Miku sudah menunggu hingga pintu terbuka dan Kaito keluar, Miku langsung masuk tanpa memedulikan teriakan Akaito yang dari kemarin nunggu Kaito keluar.

"GUA UDAH KEBELET! MAU BAB DIMANA COBA!?" teriak Akaito sewot.

"DI HATIMU~~" ucap Meiko yang masih sempat-sempatnya ngegombal di dalam keadaan kritis(?) begini.

"GUA SERIUSSSS!" balas Akaito lagi.

"IYA! GUA DARI TADI TUH UDAH TAU KALAU NAMA LU TUH SERIUS!" ucap Zely yang ikut-ikutan teriak.

"GUA NGGAK BERCANDA, SETAN!" ucap Akaito.

"IYA! GUA EMANG SETAN! NAPE?! IRI LO!?" tanya Suzu dan Zely.

"IYA! GUA NGIRI! TERUS LU MAU APE!? HAH!?" ucap Akaito nantang.

"KALO LO NGIRI YA UDAH SINI KITA AJARIN CARA JADI SETAN SEJATI! BUKAN SETAN GADUNGAN!" ucap Suzu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Akaito.

"APE LO NUNJUK-NUNJUK!? NANTANG BERANTEM LO!?" tanya Akaito.

"KALAU IYA KENAPA HEH!?" tanya Luka yang ikut-ikutan teriak.

"AYO SINI! GUA LAYANI! MAU APA? PACARAN DULU ATAU LANGSUNG NIKAH!?" tanya Gakupo melengseng.

"NGEBUNUH LU!" ucap Suzu dan Zely sambil ngeluarin gergaji mesin dan hidden knife.

"KAGA ADA PILIHANNYAAAA!" ucap Gakupo frustasi.

"KALO GITU NGELEMPAR LU KE TAMAN LAWANG!" ucap Kaito yang juga ikut-ikutan teriak GaJe.

"OGAH! LO AJA KALE, GUA NGGAK!" ucap Gakupo.

Dan terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan indah yang membuat para tetangga mengira bahwa rumah keluarga Kagamine itu penghuninya orang gila semua. Wah wah… anda sekalian memang betul kok… orang-orang yang sedang tinggal di rumah ini memang lulusan RSJ kok… *dibunuh* ekhem… lupakan hal barusan… nggak usah juga nggak apa kok *digaplok* ekhem back to the story.

Nampaknya… karena keadaan sepertinya akan lama, kita langsung skip time saja, sekalian karena saya lagi males ngejelasin *dikeroyok rame-rame*

* * *

***SKIP TIME***

Sekarang, anak-anak Divine Destruction dan Frost Last tengah berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Kagamine yang berwarna kuning dengan gradasi oranye. Terlihat mereka tengah berkumpul. Tampaknya mereka sudah selesai mengurus panggilan masing-masing…

"ah iya… Rin, kemarin malam, dua tukang pos bernama Toby anak yang (tidak) baik… dan mbak-mbak berambut pirang kaya lele kuning yang sering ngambang di sungai bantaran(?) *Alice dibunuh* bernama Deidarah datang mengantarkan sebuah surat…" ucap Suzu santai.

"oh? Mana suratnya?" tanya Rin dengan semangat meratakan jalan menggunakan roadrollernya *digorok*

"nih…" ucap Zely sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna kuning dengan gradasi warna oranye dengan tulisan di bagian depan surat seperti ini…

.

.

.

_To: Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len si Shota_

_From: your beloved tou-san, Kagamine Leon _

.

.

.

"TOU-SAAAAAAN! AKU KAGA SHOTAAAAAA!" teriak Len frustasi sambil melakukan headbang ke pisau dapur *ditusuk* ekhem… ralat, headbang ke dinding.

"akui saja kalau dirimu itu shota, Len" ucap Rei, Zelion, dan Sutzu dengan wajah datar.

"LO-LO PADA JUGA SHOTA!" teriak Len sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Rei, Sutzu, dan Zelion. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya stay cool, padahal di hatinya pundung tuh! HUU! SOK IYE! *ditusuk karena ngerusak suasana*

"UDAH LO PADA DIEM! MAU LIAT ISI SURATNYA KAGA?!" teriak Rin, dan suasana pun kembali seperti semula.

Setelah itu, Rin mulai membuka surat itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Dibukanya perlahan surat itu, membuat jantung yang lainnya deg-degan.

DEG DEG DEG DEG!

Dan setelah surat itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Rin mulai membacakan isi surat yang berasal dari Tou-sannya a.k.a Kagamine Leon.

.

.

.

_Hallo, Rin dan Len! Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga saja baik ya… ah iya, tou-san di sini baik-baik saja kok, kaa-san juga baik-baik saja. oh? Kalian pasti tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini ada festival musim panas? Semoga kalian tidak melupakan hal itu. Biar tou-san tebak… pasti teman-teman kalian sedang menginap di rumah, kan? Jadi nanti malam, pastikan mereka untuk ikut dengan kalian ke festival musim panas. Maaf karena tou-san dan kaa-san tidak bisa menemani kalian ke festival musim panas seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jadi semoga kalian bersenang-senang di sana! oh, tou-san hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa jangan lupa untuk tidur siang ya!_

.

.

.

"…" terjadi keheningan setelah Rin membacakan isi surat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HENING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HENING

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHUT!? HARI INI FESTIVAL MUSIM PANAS!? GUA BELUM NYIAPIN YUKATA!" teriak Teto memecah keheningan.

"GILAAAAAAA! GUA BELUM NYIAPIN APA-APA!" kini giliran Miku yang teriak.

"HARAP TENANG SEMUANYA!" teriak Rin dan Len menenangkan keadaan.

"ekhem… sebaiknya, kalian tidur saja. masalah baju, semua sudah ada di rumah ini. sekian terima kasih." Ucap Len layaknya pembawa berita.

Sementara yang lain hanya sweatdropp mendengar hal itu.

"yah, karena kami disuruh untuk tidur siang… kalau begitu mari kita tidur…" ucap Miku setelah itu, semuanya pun…. BUBAR! *plak* ekhem, maksud saya adalah pergi ke kamar 'sementara' mereka masing-masing.

* * *

***SKIP TIME***

Sekarang hari sudah sore, dan para anggota grup Divine Destruction sudah siap dengan yukata mereka masing-masing. Lalu… kemana para anggota Frost Last? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan. Sekarang, anggota Divine Destruction tengah berpikir, di kamar mana mereka tidur? Gitu aja dipikirin, mereka kan pada tidur di toilet! *dibunuh* abaikan yang tadi.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar Len saja? berhubung kamar Len kan besar, mungkin aja mereka di sana." usul Luka yang langsung disetujui oleh semuanya. Dan mereka pun pergi menuju kamar Len.

* * *

***di kamar Len***

Setelah grup Divine Destruction memasuki kamar Len, mereka langsung cengo berjamaah. Karena… semua anggota Frost Last tidur di kamar Len! Ada yang di kasur, di lantai, di kursi, di sofa, di meja(?), di jendela(?) bahkan yang tidur di genteng juga ada! *di keroyok* ekhem lupakan yang tadi. Sekarang grup Divine Destruction sedang memikirkan cara membangunkan mereka semua.

"hm… gimana kalau kita teriak-teriak dulu? Kita liat siapa aja yang bangun… terus kita pikirkan lagi cara bangunin yang lainnya…" usul Neru yang disetujui oleh semuanya.

Mereka pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOI! BANGUUUN! INI UDAH SORE TAU!" teriak semua anggota grup Divine Destruction.

Mendengar teriakan Divine Destruction yang udah ngelebihin toa masjid di deket rumah Alice itu pun, Nero dan Rei langsung bangun dengan wajah lesu plus datar dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"WTH!? Cuma mereka berdua yang bangun?!" seru Rin dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"… mari kita pikirkan cara yang lain…." Ucap Suzu.

Dan mereka pun mulai memikirkan cara lain. Setelah berpikir cukup keras akhirnya, Teto pun angkat bicara.

"hm, bagaimana kalau cara membangunkannya begini… Len kita teriaki bahwa kita dapet kupon beli pisang gratis… kalau Ted kita tarik rambutnya…. Terus apa lagi? Yang aku tau cuma segitu… yang lainnya aku nggak tau tuh…" usul Teto.

"hm… kayanya dua itu bisa kita coba… ayo…" ucap Rin menetujui usulan Teto.

"nah, siapa yang bakal teriak sama narik rambut?" tanya Miku.

"gua aja yang teriak!" ucap Rin bersemangat.

"kalau begitu… Teto yang tarik rambutnya Ted…" ucap Miku.

"kok aku?" tanya Teto sambil cemberut.

"karena kau sepupunya." Jawab Miku. "sekaligus yang ngasih usul" sambung Miku.

"sigh… ya sudah kalau begitu mari kita lakukan…" ucap Teto sambil menghampiri Ted yang tengah tidur di lantai. Dia kemudian memegang rambut Ted yang diikat ponytail itu kemudian memasang kuda-kuda(?).

"kau siap Rin?" tanya Teto.

"ha'i!" ucap Rin semangat.

"kalau begitu mari kita hitung mundur…"

"ichi…" ucap Rin sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"ni…" ucap Teto sambil mencengkeram erat genggamannya.

"SAN!" teriak Miku dan setelah itu Teto langsung menarik rambut Ted keras-keras dan Rin pun teriak diiringi teriakan Ted.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! AKU DAPAT KUPON UNDIAN BUAT BELI 10 SISIR PISANG SECARA GRATISS!"

"ITTA'I! RAMBUT GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yup! Itu adalah teriakan Rin dan Ted. ingat! Mereka teriak secara bersamaan. Mendengar dua teriakan super toa + kalimat pisang gratis. Len langsung bangun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"MANA?" teriaknya dengan semangat.

"ya elah… lu mau aja gua boongin Len… Len…" ucap Rin.

"jadi yang tadi tuh boongan?" tanya Len.

"… iya! Lu mau aja gua boongin! Dasar monyet penyuka pisang tampang shota!" ucap Rin yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Len.

"awas ya lu Rin! Gua ancurin persediaan jeruk lu!" ucap Len sambil pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"sok aja, kalau kamu ngelakuin itu, gua nanti bakalan ngeratain pisang lu pake roadroller!" ucap Rin santai.

"hu… hu… rambut…. TETO! LU APAIN RAMBUT GUA!?" tanya Ted sambil teriak.

"gua tarik, emang nape?" tanya Teto innocent.

"SAKIT TAU NGGAK?!" teriak Ted.

"GUA NGGAK TAU! SANA PERGI KE KAMAR MANDI! UDAH SORE!" ucap Teto sambil teriak dengan aura gelap. Otomatis, Ted pun langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"… ngomong-ngomong mereka semua kaga bangun aja ya, padahal tadi kan kita teriak ngelebihin volume maksimal toa…" ucap Luka yang mulai depresi.

"kalau begitu kita cari cara lain…" ucap Neru.

"siram aja…" usul Suzu.

"aku sudah siap dengan airnya…" ucap Zely sambil membawa seember air.

"oke! Kita mulai dari… Sutzu dan Zelion!" ucap Rin dan mereka pun menghampiri Sutzu dan Zelion yang tertidur di sofa.

"pertama cipratin air…" ucap Rin.

"oke!"ucap Suzu sambil mencipratkan air dari ember ke wajah Sutzu dan Zelion satu-persatu.

"uuuuh…" Sutzu pun mulai bangun tetapi Zelion masih tidur.

"ah… pagi…" ucap Sutzu saat melihat Suzu. Tanpa mereka sadari, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, hanya sekitar 8 cm. KISSU! KISSU! *ditabok karena ngerusak suasana*

"p-pagi…." Jawab Suzu dengan wajah blush karena baru menyadari jarak mereka.

"ah… bisa permisi? Aku mau ke kamar mandi…" ucap Sutzu yang masih belum menyadari jarak mereka.

"err… baik…" ucap Suzu sambil menyingkir dari hadapan Sutzu, setelah itu Sutzu pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menguap.

"… si Zelion belum bangun-bangun ya?" tanya Rin.

"belum, dia kan kebo… pernah aku siram air segalon, dia kaga bangun-bangun, hebat ya?" ucap Zely. sementara yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdropp.

"jadi gimana cara ngebangunin dia?" tanya Meiko.

"serahkan padaku…" ucap Zely.

"ekhem… Zelion… bangunlah… itu ada Kyuri..." ucap Zely lembut membuat yang lainnya kebingungan karena Zelion kaga bangun-bangun juga.

"…" merasa geram Zely hanya diam dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ZELIOOOON! KYUUURII SUDAH DALAM KEADAAN GAWAT! MATANYA COPOT SEBELAH! MULUTNYA ROBEEEK! KEDUA KAKINYA NGGAK ADA! TANGANNYA NGGAK ADA JARI! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Zely tiba-tiba membuat anak-anak(?) Divine Destruction kaget dan langsung tutup telinga plus sweatdropp.

"KYUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Zelion yang bangun setelah teriakan Zely tadi.

"MANA KYURI!?" tanya Zelion sambil mengguncangkan bahu Zely kuat-kuat.

"TADI DIA PERGI LAGI PAS TAU KAMU TIDUR TERUS BELUM MANDIII!" teriak Zely.

"HAH!? NU BENER, SIA!" ucap Zelion memakai logat bahasa sunda. (sejak kapan Jepang tau bahasa Sunda?!)

"YA ELAH! LU MAU AJA DI BOONGIN! DASAR OTAK RUMPUT LAUT!" balas Zely.

"… lu mah bikin gua jantungan… Zel…" ucap Rin dengan pelipis mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"Zel-nya tuh kemana nih? Ke dia atau ke aku?" ucap Zely sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Zelion secara bergiliran.

"ke lu…" ucap Miku.

"klo ke aku pake –_chan_ klo ke dia pake –_kun_" ucap Zely.

"heeh lah kumaha sia…" ucap Suzu pake bahasa sunda *plak*

"... ah, kamu mah bikin aku khawatir aja Zel…" ucap Zelion.

"dah sana kamu pergi ke kamar mandi!" suruh Zely dan setelah itu Zelion pun pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sekarang… kalau anggota Frost last dikurangi Nero, Rei, Len, Ted, Suzu, dan Zelion… berarti tinggal sisa Akaito, Gakupo, dan Kaito… tapi mereka nggak bangun-bangun juga ya? padahal tadi kan teriakan si kembar Kazutane tuh… super toa… bahkan mengalahkan toa masjid di deket rumah Alice… berarti nih trio BAKA tuh…. Kebo tingkat dewa… oke, back to the story.

Sekarang, semua anggota grup Divine Destruction bersama Nero, Rei, Len, Ted, Sutzu, dan Zelion (yang tentunya sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian) tengah mengelilingi kasur milik Len yang ditempati oleh Gakupo, Akaito, dan Kaito.

"jadi tunggu apa lagi? Cepat cipratkan airnya!" ucap Miku nggak sabaran.

"tunggu… kita mau ucapkan sebuah mantra…" ucap Suzu.

"ya… sekitar 1 menit kita selesai…" sambung Zely sambil menaruh ember yang di bawanya di atas lantai lalu duduk begitu pula Suzu.

"… oh Kami-sama… kabulkanlah permintaan kami… jadikanlah, Kamui Gakupo menjadi banci penghuni taman lawang yang sesungguhnya… jadikanlah, kedua Shion bersaudara… Shion Kaito dan Shion Akaito menjadi tambah BAKA lahir dan batin(?), kabulkanlah permintaan kami berdua… Kami-sama…" ucap Suzu dan Zely dengan gaya orang berdoa. Tau kan gimana gayanya? Nggak tau? GO GOOGLE IT! *plak*

Mendengar hal itu, semuanya langsung sweatdropp (min trio BAKA, Suzu dan Zely)

"yosh! Airnya sudah siap! Akan kami cipratkan!" ucap Suzu lalu mencelupkan tangan ke ember begitu pula dengan Zely. dan mereka pun mulai mencipratkan air ke wajah Gakupo, Kaito, dan Akaito.

CIPRAT CIPRIT CIPRUT CIPRET CIPROT

.

.

.

"…" tidak ada respon. Suzu dan Zely pun mulai menyipratkan lagi air.

.

.

.

CIPROT CIPRET CIPRUT CIPRIT CIPRAT

.

.

.

"…" masih tak ada respon. Merasa geram, Suzu dan Zely pun langsung mengambil air menggunakan tangan kemudian memasukkannya ke mulut mereka. Sementara Sutzu, Zelion, Ted, Rei, Nero, dan Len yang melihatnya langsung bernyanyi.

"ada mpok(?) dukun… sedang ngobatin pasiennya… konon katanya sakitnya karna orangnya kebo… sambil komit-kimit(?) mulut mpok dukun baca mantra…. Dengan segenggam(?) air putih lalu pasien… DISEMBUR!"

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!

.

.

.

"…" tak ada respon sama sekali…. Kebo banget sih nih tiga orang…

.

.

.

"ah tau ah… mau diciprat ke, disembur ke, dari pada lama siram aja langsung." Ucap Suzu dan Zely yang sudah merasa geram lalu mengangkat ember yang tadi di lantai, kemudian menyiram tiga orang tersebut tanpa berperi kedukunan(?) atau berperi kekeboan(?).

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! BANJIRRR! AIR DI SUNGAI CILIWUNG MELUAAAP! ATI-ATI BANYAK LELE KONENG! BANJIIIIRRRR! AWAS TUH LELE KONENG NA AYA EMPAT!" teriak tiga orang itu sambil berpelukan layaknya teletubis lalu menunjuk Rin, Len, Neru, dan Nero.

.

.

.

HENING!

.

.

.

HENING!

.

.

.

HENING!

.

.

.

HENING!

.

.

.

HENING!

.

.

.

"kelamaan heningnya…" ucap Ted keluar cerita. Oke, back to story!

Setelah itu, empat lele koneng *didamprat* empat orang yang ditunjuk secara bergiliran oleh Gakupo, Kaito, dan Akaito langsung menghadiahi trio BAKA tersebut dengan death glare dan jitakan.

"eeeh? Rin, Len, Neru, Nero? Terus mana banjir ama lele konengnya?" tanya trio BAKA tersebut dengan innocentnya.

"… kaga ada lele koneng disini…" ucap Rin, Len, Neru, dan Nero kompak.

"terus banjirnya?" tanya Akaito.

"… lu mau yang mana? Banjir sungai Ciliwung, bantaran, atau banjir lokal?" tanya Ted yang udah siap-siap ngomong ngasal biar jigongnya muncrat ke mana-mana seandainya tiga orang yang BAKA itu memilih banjir lokal.

"nggak semuanya deh…" jawab Kaito.

"… kok baju kita jadi basah gini sih?" tanya Akaito.

"kalian kami siram gara-gara nggak bangun-bangun…" ucap Suzu dengan aura dark.

"tak kusangka kalian kebo tingkat dewa…" sambung Zely yang juga mengeluarkan aura dark.

"sebaiknya kalian cepat mandi… atau nyawa kalian bertiga akan melayang…" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan sambil menunjukkan gergaji mesin (Suzu) dan ujung hidden knife dari balik lengan yukata (Zely) dengan pupil yang mengecil dan bercahaya, betul-betul yandere. Melihat hal itu, trio BAKA itu pun langsung bergidik ngeri dan ngacir ke kamar mandi.

* * *

***SKIP TIME***

"yosh! Apakah semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Rin.

Yup! Sekarang mereka semua, anggota Divine Destruction dan Frost Last berada di depan gerbang kediaman Kagamine.

"sudaaaaah!" ucap semuanya dengan semangat.

"kalau begitu… ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Rin dengan semangat '45 yang menyala-nyala, bahkan sempat membuat tubuh Rin terbakar *plak*

"AYO!" teriak mereka, lalu pergi menuju tempat diadakannya festival musim panas.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

Alice: yoooooooooosh! Akhirnya Festival musim panas pertama selesai!

Kyuri: … aku hanya… muncul nama doang… terus…

Kyuro: …. Cup cup… nanti pasti kau muncul kok! *ngelus-ngelus kepala Kyuri*

Alice: ... uum... kayanya akan susah untuk memunculkan Kyuri... tapi kalau nanti aku buat Fic baru, kupastikan kau ada...

Kyuri: yeay!

Alice: nah, mari kita akhiri saja…

Kyuri: silakan curahkan komen, saran, curcol(?), dan sebagainya di kotak review!

Alice: kalau sampai anda sudah membaca tapi tak me-review… SAYA KUTUK ANDA! *plak* ekhem… lupakan saja… kalau anda mau review juga nggak apa kok…

Kyuro: akhir kata…

* * *

**Review please?**


	5. Festival Musim Panas 2

**Author Territory's**

* * *

Alice: yo~~~~~~ kembali lagi dengan Yamine Alice!

Xery: dan Xery di sini~~~

Alice: dan tidak ada yang bertanya~~~~

AliXer: YEAAAY! *loncat-loncat GaJe*

Xers: … knp coba gua punya kembaran sama pacar gila kaya Xery? *geleng-geleng kepala*

Xery: lu bilang apa Xers?

Xers: err… bukan apa-apa! *ngacir*

Xery: sekedar pemberitahuan! Fic ini akan berganti tittle menjadi Battle Game saja karena Alice merasa bahwa Fic ini serasa tidak ada unsur romancenya sama sekali!

Alice: yooosh! Daripada lama mendingan kita langsung aja~

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Yuzumi Suzu and Yuzaki Sutzu © Usagi Yumi

Kazutane Zely and Kazutane Zelion © Yamine Alice

Battle Game or Battle Love © Yamine Alice

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC(maybe), OOT(maybe), GaJe, Abal, bahasa gaul, bahasa ndeso(?), bahasa sunda, bahasa jawa, iklan lewat, dll.

**Caution:**

Jika anda mengalami keganjilan saat membaca cerita ini, silakan untuk berhenti membaca atau melanjutkan membaca cerita ini. jika anda mengalami gejala sakit perut karena kebanyakan tertawa, silakan hubungi 911 *plak*

.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Festival Musim Panas 2**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

* * *

Setelah berjalan kaki sekitar 1 menit lebih (readers: ya iyalah!), akhirnya Divine Destruction dan Frost Last pun sampai juga di lokasi festival musim panas tahun ini. dapat dilihat, bahwa festival tahun ini sangat ramai! Ada yang beli permen apel, permen kapas, topeng, batu bata(?), cat tembok(?), semen(?), lantai(?), bahkan yang beli jamban juga ada kok! *plak* err… lupakan yang bahan bangunan tadi, tapi kalau tak bisa, ya di bisa-bisain aja! *plak*

"waw…. Ramai banget…" ucap banci taman la-*ditebas samurai* err… ralat… seorang cowok berambut ungu yang diikat ponytail tinggi-tinggi bagaikan tiang bendera(?) a.k.a Gakupo.

"emang lo kata tahun kemarin kaga?" tanya seorang tukang penjual cabai(?) *digampar* err… seorang cowok berambut merah kaya habis di cat(?) pakai cat air warna merah a.k.a Akaito.

"kan nggak seramai ini Akaito… kudet lo mah!" seru seorang tukang es doger *dilempar ke laut* maksudnya… seorang cowok berambut biru kaya orang kehabisan napas(?) a.k.a Kaito.

"hahahaha! Si Akaito kudet!" tawa seekor(?) monyet shota *dibunuh* err…. Maksud saya… seorang cowok berambut kuning seperti habis dilapisi lele koneng yang diikat ponytail tinggi-tinggi hingga menjulang mencapai langit karena cita-cita harus digapai sampai langit (readers: maksud lo?) *digampar* a.k.a Len.

"jadi, agar si Akaito cupdate(?), mari kita beli mie S*d**p cup" ucap penjual roti hasil mungut dari tong sampah(?) *digorok* maksud saya, seorang cowok ganteng namun sayang dicurigai sebagai banci taman lawang berambut pinky(?) panjang mirip bor yang diikat ponytail kebawah a.k.a Ted.

"eh jangan! Biarin aja dia kudet!" ucap sang tukang es kepala muda *plak* ralat, es kelapa muda a.k.a Kaito.

"hahahahahahahahaha! Kudet kudet!" seru banci taman lawang, lele koneng shota, dan penjual roti kaga laku *digaplok* a.k.a Gakupo, Len, dan Ted.

"awalnya, Akaito tuh nggak tau apa-apa, hingga cabai piaraannya(?) yang tidak tau dapat kekuatan gaib dari mana, entah dari roh kanjeng(?) putri nona kuntil beranak(?) atau roh ndoro(?) putri nona Sadako, hingga tuh cabai bisa ngomong 'kudet kudet'" ucap seorang tukang penjual daging di Pasar Ciroyom(?) *dilempar stungun* maksud saya… seorang cowok berambut hitam habis kecebur ke selokan *digampar* a.k.a Sutzu.

"akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk membeli mie S*d**p cup, tapi pada akhirnya, dia semakin kudet!" ucap sang tukang tanaman air *dilempar pedang* maksud saya… seorang cowok berambut hitam habis kecebur ke empangan(?) *dibunuh* a.k.a Zelion.

"hahahahaha! KUDET KUDET! KUDET KUDET!" tawa si monyet shota *dibunuh* cetaaar membahana badai gondes ganjes gembelengan(?).

"info pemirsa-sa-sa-sa! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Gakupo Arwana(?), yang akan membawakan kisah seputar Frost Last! Disini dikatakan bahwa, seorang Shion Akaito, pemuda tampan, tinggi, 'six pack', dan harum cabai(?) ini, tengah mengalami masa KUDET! Alias KURANG UPDATE. Nah, bagaimana pendapat anda, Tuan Akaito?" ucap sang banci taman lawang *ditebas* berambut terong(?) yang diikat tinggi-tinggi hingga melebihi tinggi menara Eipel(?) *digorok* dengan nada pembawa acara gagal *digampar*, sambil menghampiri orang yang sedang menjadi bahan bully-an.

"…" orang yang ditanya oleh sang petani terong *ditampar* hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya, wajah tampannya(?) (Akaito: jadi lu kaga mau ngakuin gua ganteng? | Alice: lu ganteng kok, cuman sayang sarap *digaplok*) tertutup oleh pony merah darahnya. Dia terus menundukan kepalanya selama 10 menit (Alice: bentar…. | readers: SEGITU TUH LAMA!) akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghampiri Suzu dan Zely yang sedang melihat-lihat topeng di stand topeng. Di stand topeng, ada beragam bentuk topeng. Ada yang hello kitty(?), hello panda(?), menara paris (whut de pak?), gorilla(?), monyet (ini khusus Len *digorok*), tengkorak, bahkan yang jamban juga ada! *digampar*

"Suzu, gua bisa pinjem gergaji mesin lu kaga?" tanya si tukang cabe kepada tukang tebang kayu *dipenggal orang yang bersangkutan*

"… gergajiku yang tercinta(?) dan tersuci(?) lebih dari apa pun, tidak boleh ternodai oleh tanganmu yang kotor, tanganmu itu sudah ternodai(?) di karenakan kau adalah seorang playboy. Jadi, tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh gergajiku seujung jari pun" ucap Suzu bersabda *plak*

"ya elah, rese amat… Zely, gua boleh pinjem hidden knife punya lu nggak?" tanya si tukang cabe kepada si petani semangka *dikeroyok*

"… hidden knife gua kaga boleh, kalau… cutter kaga apa-apa…" ucap Zely yang tidak pake sabda-sabdaan(?)

"ya udah mana cutternya!?" ucap Akaito yang sudah naik darah hingga darahnya muncrat dari balik kepalanya *dijitak* err… yang tadi lupakan saja, tapi kalau tak bisa ya di bisa-bisain aja. *plak*

"… ada di toko…" ucap Zely singkat lalu kembali melihat-lihat topeng membuat Akaito yang mendengar jawabannya tadi hanya sweatdropp.

"HAHAHAHA! SI AKAITO MAU PINJEM SENJATA TAPI KAGA DIKASIH!" tawa si tukang es doger membahana *digampar Kaito*

"…" sementara yang masih menjadi bahan bully-an se-grup se-tanah airnya(?) hanya diam saja lalu berjalan keluar dari area festival.

"yah… yah… Si Akaito ngambek tuh…" ucap si ketua perkumpulan monyet shota *ditabok*

"gara-gara si Kaito tuh…" ucap si duo banci taman lawang, banci terong dan banci pinky(?) *ditabok*

"Kaito… kamu téh tanggung jawab atuh…" ucap si duo yandere kejeblos ke empangan dengan logat bahasa sunda(?) *dibunuh*

"eleh sia Kaito! eleh sia Kaito!" seru si pisang shota kaga laku-laku karena rasanya itu pahit *digampar*

Sementara yang tengah di olok-olok hanya kebingungan sendiri layaknya orang bloon padahal dia memang bloon *digaplok*

"ih, tanggung jawab kamu téh Kaito! gara-gara kamu…" ucap si duo banci taman lawang *dipenggal* dengan logat bahasa sunda sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"gara-gara kamu si Akaito hamil…" sambung si duo shota yandere.

"whut de pakk!? MPREG!?" teriak si handphone yang ngambang di kali Ciliwung hingga berwarna kuning *didamprat* a.k.a Nero sambil melempar handphonenya kebelakang tanpa sengaja karena saking kagetnya.

"NUOOO! MY HANDPHONE!" lanjut si shota itu sambil mengejar handphonenya yang dapat dipastikan sudah dipungut oleh kakaknya sendiri lalu dibuang ke tong sampah.

"eh nya sia! Yang bener aja aku ngehamilin si Akai-" ucap si tukang es cendol(?) *digorok* tapi kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh si penjual cokelat shota yang kaga laku-laku hingga dia sering nyanyi 'apa salahku? Apa salah ibuku? Hidupku direndu pilu…' *ditabok orang yang bersangkutan*

"Kaito kamu téh tobat(?) atuh…" ucap si penjual cokelat shota *ditabok* a.k.a Rei dengan logat sundanya, sementara teman-teman Frost Last yang lain (min Nero, Rei, Kaito, dan Akaito) sudah bersiap untuk bernyanyi. Mari kita hitung mundur saja.

**1**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**"JAGALAH HATI! JANGAN KAU KOTORI! JAGALAH HATI! LENTERA HIDUP INI! JAGALAH HATI! JANGAN KAU NODAI! JAGALAH HATI! CAHAYA ILLAHI!" (Gakupo, Ted, Len, Suzu, dan Zelion)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yap! Mereka bernyanyi 'Jagalah hati' atau apalah itu namanya seperti lirik yang ada di atas. Mereka bergaya seperti… seorang ulama(?) menceramahi jemaah(?) atau apalah itu. Sementara orang-orang yang disekitar mereka hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'ada-orang-gila-kabur-dari-RSJ!' sementara wanita-wanita lain hanya menatap mereka seperti 'ganteng-ganteng-gila!'. Bagaimana dengan grup Divine Destruction yang melihat aksi Frost Last? Mereka hanya melaksanakan akting 'kami tidak tau orang-orang gila itu, dan kami tidak mau tau!'.

"kami tidak kenal orang-orang gila nan sarap itu… kami tidak kenal dan kami tidak mau kenalan sama mereka…"

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang digumamkan oleh anggota Divine Destruction. Saking mereka ngotot nggak kenal sama 5 orang gila tadi (Gakupo, Ted, Len, Suzu, dan Zelion) mereka bahkan menggunakan 'kami-mereka' dan bukan 'lo-gue-end!' *plak*

"… kamu harus tanggung jawab Kaito! kalau nanti si Akaito keluar dari hatiku bagaimana?" ucap Len dengan nada orang galau.

"Len! Ternyata selama ini kau yaoi ama Akaito!?" tanya Rei dengan 'oh-my-pacar-gua-selingkuh!' *plak* err… salah, yang bener 'OMEGAT(?)! tobat! Tobat! Kiamat hampir dekat!' *digorok* salah skripsi… yang bener 'OMEGA B6(?)! DEMI GUNDUL PACUL GEMBELENGAN(?)! SI LEN YAOI!'

"yah kaga lah, stress kali ya lu? Maksud gua tuh dari Frost Last. Kan kalau si Akai(?) keluar dari grup, jadi nggak rame…" ucap Len membantah pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus ke pernyataan tentang fakta bahwa dia dan Akaito adalah pasangan yaoi.

"ooooh kirain…." Ucap Rei ber-'oh'-ria.

"… Kaito! bujuk Akaito agar dia mau kembali! Apa kata ladang terong(?) kalau Akaito tidak ada di festival!?" ucap Gakupo membawa nama terong (sayuran dewa kesukaannya) yang sangat enak (tapi pake nggak *ditebas samurai*)

"… iya dah iya! Gua bakal bujuk adek gua tercinte biar nggak keluar dari grup!" ucap Kaito dengan sangat (tidak) bijaknya.

"AYE! Cemunguth Kaito! nyatakan perasaanmu kepada Akaito sebelum ada yang merebutnya!" ucap Len memberi semangat yang langsung dihadiahi tendangan maut dari sang Ice Freak dan dioper ke Christiano Ronaldo(?) kemudian dioper ke Taufik Hidayat(?) lalu dioper ke Chris John(?) dan… GOOOOL! *plak* err… salah skripsi~ yang bener, dihadiahi tendangan maut dari Kaito yang membuat Len terhempas sambil salto (readers: gimana tuh? | Alice: pikir sendiri! *digampar*)

Setelah memberi Len tendangan maut miliknya yang super aduhai nan cetar membahana badai es krim(?), Kaito pun langsung berlari keluar area festival untuk mencari Akaito (sang kekasih tercinta *digaplok*). setelah berlari sekitar 10 menit. Kaito sudah berada di luar area festival.

**CELINGAK CELINGUK**

Kaito menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan selou mosiun(?), Akaito nggak ada.

**CELINGOK CELINGIK(?)**

Sekarang, Kaito menoleh ke atas dan bawah, siapa tahu aja si Akaito terbang atau ada di bawahnya *plak* hasilnya? Tetap tidak ada mas bro~~~

"si Akaito kemana sih? Kanan-kiri nggak ada… atas-bawah kaga ada…" gumam Kaito masih mencari Akaito.

Mata biru saphirenya yang indah terus menyapu kondisi sekitar, hingga ekor matanya berhenti pada sosok pemuda berambut bloody red yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu sambil melamun layaknya mentimun (readers: maksud lo?). Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lo-gue-end(?), Kaito langsung menghampiri sosok yang diyakininya sebagai Akaito, si abang(?) penjual cabai dari Tanah Abang *dibakar idup-idup*

"Akaito…" panggil Kaito yang sudah berada di belakang pemuda bersurai bloody red itu.

"ape?" sahut pemuda itu a.k.a Akaito.

"balik lagi ke festival yuk…" bujuk Kaito dengan lembut.

"kaga mau!" jawab Akaito dengan nada ala preman pasar.

"oh my…. Come on! Kalau disini, nanti bisa-bisa nanti kamu diculik, terus di rape-rape ama tante-tante genit lho…" bujuk Kaito yang mulai nggak jelas.

"biarin! Daripada gua di festival, jadi bahan bully-an mulu!" bantah Akaito dengan keras, maklum Akaito kan keras kepala, sebab kepalanya terbuat dari batu *digampar*

"jangan ngomong gitu! Gimana kalau habis di rape terus kamu di mutilasi? Habis itu darahnya di masukin ke dalam toples, terus kepalamu yang dihiasi oleh rambut bloody redmu itu dihancurkan terus dijadikan kue? Belum lagi tanganmu dijadikan jepitan jemuran(?), lalu kakimu dijadikan guling? Terus-terus gima-" belum selesai melengkapi kalimatnya, Akaito sudah memotong perkataan Kaito.

"… STOP! Jangan buat Fic ini beralih rate dan genre! Dan jangan buat ni Fic jadi gore! Kasian si Alice tau!" ucap Akaito membela Alice, jadi ceritanya si Akai-kun tuh mau jadi pahlawan kemalaman (because kesiangan dah mainstream *plak*)

"ya elah! Si Alice mah nggak usah dikasihani! Gua selalu minta scene gua ditambahin! Malah scene lu yang ditambahin! Jadi nggak usah dikasihani!" ucap Kaito yang mulai keluar dialog.

"yeh! Karena gua mulu yang ditambahin, dia patut di kasihani! Toh yang untung juga gua bukan lu!" ucap Akaito masih berada di kubu Alice Syubur(?).

"kaga kaga! Si Alice tuh nggak usah dibela!" ucap Kaito.

"dia tuh patut dikasihani! Soalnya dia yang udah nambahin scene gua!" ucap Akaito.

"kaga usah dikasihani!" ucap Kaito.

"harus!" ucap Akaito.

"kaga!"

"harus!"

"kaga!"

"harus!"

"STOOOOOOOP!" teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang yang memakai yukata.

"gua tau, gua tuh terkenal! Tapi nggak usah berebut juga dong! Kalau mau minta tanda tangan nanti aja! Ngantri!" ucap gadis itu. Ternyata setelah diselidiki, gadis itu adalah….

*JENG JENG JENG*

.

.

.

**YAMIGANE ALICE**

.

.

.

"ya elah… geer banget sih lo, Lice! Sapa juga yang mau minta tanda tangan lu?" ucap Kaito.

"gua! Gua mau tanda tangan lu, Lice!" ucap Akaito sambil menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen yang entah muncul darimana ke Alice.

"oke…. Khusus buat orang yang udah ngebela gua dari si tukang es krim gadungan itu… gua bakal kasih lo tanda tangan gua!" ucap Alice dengan membusungkan dada, layaknya artis. Dia memang sudah jadi artis (gadungan) karena namanya menjadi lagu, yaitu… Yamigane Alice~ yuugani mau~ (Alice: sapa tuh yang jadi narator?! | Xers&Xery: *langsung ngacir*) lalu mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang disodorkan oleh Akaito.

TOMPLAK DEMPLING DONG(?)! (readers: itu tuh suara pulpen apa suara gamelan?)

Alice mulai 'sedikit' mencoret kertas tadi, hingga menghasilkan sebuah tanda tangan (yang dapat dipastikan GaJe).

"nih" ucap Alice singkat sambil menyerahkan buku rapot yang akan diba- *plak* salah skripsi, yang betul adalah menyerahkan kertas yang diatasnya sudah tergambar sebuah tanda tangan dari Alice (baca: makhluk dunia lain).

"arigatou! Akan kusimpan tanda tangan ini baik-baik! Alice-senpai!" ucap Akaito sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

'Alice…senpai…?' batin Kaito. 'emangnya si Alice tuh kakak kelas?' lanjutnya dalam batin.

"ya, sama-sama! Dan sebagai bonus, lu bakalan gua tambahin scenenya plus nasib tambah elite lagi!" ucap Alice layaknya perwira bakti gotong royong(?) jatuh ke selokan. *narator dihajar Alice*

"arigatou! Arigatou!" ucap Akaito bungkuk-bungkuk hingga rematiknya(?) kumat *narator digeplak* err… yah, bungkuk-bungkuk tapi kaga sampe rematik.

'eh buset! Waktu itu ditambah, sekarang mau ditambah lagi!?' batin Kaito nggak rela kalau adiknya yang lebih eksis dari dirinya yang narsis *narator digaplok*

"bye! Gua pergi dulu ya! kalau lo-lo pada mau minta foto, hubungi gua di nomor 085xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx tapi kalau nomornya kaga aktip(?) samperin aja gua di jalan pohon beringin(?) angin berisik(?) nomor 401500(?) di dunia lain. Dan jangan lupa untuk tetap menyaksikan… masih di dunia lain…" ucap Alice dengan nada yang sedikit di pelankan di akhir, maklum dia kan tukang promosi *narator langsung dikutuk* setelah mengucapkan hal yang diatas, dia langsung menghilang layaknya jin nyasar *narator dijitak*

"yah elah, dia dah ilang, bener-bener dah tuh orang makhluk gaib binti Surimin bin Abdullah binti Cunihin(?) binti Sarimin(?) baru nongol dah pergi lagi, mana tuh nomor telepon panjang banget lagi" ucap Kaito ngomel-ngomel sendiri yang membuat dia lupa soal Akaito sambil berjalan kembali memasuki area festival.

'yes! Yes! Scene gua bakal ditambah lagi! Yuuuhuuu!' batin Akaito sambil senyam-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila, untung aja tuh anak belum waras *narator langsung digaplok* dan tanpa dia sadari, kakinya membawanya berjalan memasuki area festival, ternyata mereka betul-betul lupa akan masalah mereka tadi, ckck… dasar kakek-kakek jadi mudah pelupa *narator digampar lagi*

* * *

***SKIP TIME***

* * *

"yak! Semuanya sudah kumpul?" tanya seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde sepundak a.k.a Rin.

"SUDAH!" ucap anggota-anggota Frost Last dan Divine Destruction dengan semangat 1925(?) yang membeku(?) (because kalau membara udah mainstream)

"kalau begitu, mari kita bersenang-senang di festival musim panas tahun ini!" sorak Len menggunakan walkie talkie(?) *digeplak* err… nggak pake walkie talkie deng…

"yosh! Pertama, kita akan… membeli topeng terlebih dahulu!" ucap Rin yang memang sudah menentukan sedari awal, dan mereka pun nguber-nguber(?) pergi ke stand topeng untuk membeli topeng.

* * *

***Di Stand Topeng***

* * *

"topeng! Topeng! Beli satu dapet gratis satu bungkus sukrimin(?)! kriuknya selangiiiit!" ucap si penjual topeng sambil promo sukrimin yang diproduksi oleh ni-usagi (Alice: namanya saya samarkan demi menjaga hak kepemilikan dan… ampuni saya Usagi Yumi!) yang kriuknya selangit!

"tukang topeng apa tuh? Beli topeng kok dapet snack sukrimin?" ucap Miku sambil sweatdropp plus jawdropp.

"nyeem… nyeeeem… mungkin… nyeeem…. Promo…. Nyeeem…" ucap Teto sambil mengunyah nano nano nujat(?).

"eh, gua minta permen dong, To!" ucap Ted meminta permen ke Teto.

"permen?! Permen?!" teriak Teto layaknya orang gila *dibor*

"lu napa sih!?" tanya Ted yang juga turut sewot.

"ini bukan permen! Ini nano nano nujat!" teriak Teto sambil menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas sebuah kayu balok, hal ini menarik perhatian beberapa orang-orang. Sementara orang-orang yang memperhatikan Teto hanya memberikan tatapan 'gadis-itu-sudah-gila!' sementara grup se-tanah air tercintanya(?) hanya menatap datar Teto yang beraksi seperti tadi, sementara Ted hanya memberikan tatapan 'ciyus?-miapah-lo!?'

"anu… nak? Apa anak itu baru saja keluar dari RSJ?" tanya seorang bapak-bapak kepada Rin.

"ah… tidak, dia itu teman saya, namanya Kasane Teto, sekolah di Crypton Gakuen kelas 2-1, sering dijuluki sebagai 'tukang promo' karena dia sering tiba-tiba promo sebuah barang Gak Jelas a.k.a GaJe jadi, harap maklumi…." Ucap Rin panjang x lebar x tinggi seperti balok yang lebar dan tinggi. *digampar*

"oooh…. Begitu…" ucap bapak-bapak itu sambil sweatdropp. 'pantesan, orang dari Crypton Gakuen ini… kan tuh sekolah terkenal akan kegilaannya, bahkan kan KepSeknya aja lulusan RSJ…' batin bapak-bapak itu lalu pergi meninggalkan TKP.

"eh, eh! Liat! Ada topeng hello panda(?)!" ucap Len kepada Rei.

"waw… hello panda… beli itu ah…" ucap Rei yang ternyata seorang penggemar hello panda lalu membeli topeng hello panda.

"gua juga beli ah!" ucap Len yang hendak membeli topeng hello panda tapi dihentikan oleh Rin, kakak kembarnya yang tercinteh(?).

"daripada topeng hello panda mending lu beli hello kitty, kan lu shota…" ucap Rin sambil menunjukan sebuah topeng hello kitty. "biar sama kaya gua, kan kita kembar" lanjut Rin yang ternyata sudah membeli topeng hello kitty.

"kaga! Gua bukan cewek!" ucap Len menolak saran Rin.

"kalau gitu, lu pake topeng ini aja, Len! Pasti cocok! Soalnya ini berhubungan dengan pisang!" ucap Luka. Apa pun yang berhubungan dengan pisang, Len pasti akan menoleh, lalu melihat topeng yang di maksud oleh Luka.

"tadaa~ topeng monyet~" ucap Luka sambil menunjukan sebuah topeng monyet. "jadi, kamu mirip deh sama tokoh utama yang sedang melaksanakan pertunjukan itu~" sambung Luka sambil menunjuk ke arah pertunjukan topeng monyet yaitu… SARIMIN PERGI KE PASAR~

"NGGAK! Demi dewa pisang! Masa gua yang keceh nan cetar membahana badai kesambet halilintar disamaain sama monyet?" tanya Len yang jiwa narsisnya kumat karena senarsis-narsisnya Akaito, Kaito, dan Hakuren Pohon Oak(?) *digampar Hakuren* Len akan jauh lebih narsis senarsis-narsisnya orang narsis yang naksir ama monyet, teman dari seorang Kagamine Len yang terkenal akan kenarsisannya yang membuat monyet iri(?).

"lho? Bukannya kalian sama?" tanya Akaito.

"sama dari mananya coba?" tanya Len balik.

"dari hatimu~" ucap Meiko yang suka banget ngegoda plus jarang nongol padahal ada kepalanya *digorok*

"gua serius!" ucap Len.

"iya, gua tau lu serius. Jadi gua bakal manggil lu serius!" ucap Akaito yang kayanya ketularan virus sablengnya(?) si Suzu ama Zely.

"… nama gua Len… bukan serius…" ucap Len.

"oooh…. Jadi tadi lu nanya apa?" tanya Akaito.

'bisa-bisanya gua punya temen sableng kaya gini' batin Len. "tadi tuh gua nanya 'apa kesamaan gua sama monyet?'" ucap Len mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"yah, kan kalian emang sama…" ucap Rui.

"sama dari?" tanya Len mengulangi.

"sama-sama suka pisang, sama-sama tinggal di kebun binatang, bahkan tampang kalian sama" jawab Akaito.

"sialan lu Akaito!" ucap Len sambil nunjuk-nunjukin jari tengahnya ke arah Akaito yang sudah ngacir duluan bersama dengan yang lainnya. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar monyet~ *digaplok*

"BERPENCAR! BERPENCAR!" teriak Rin dan seketika mereka semua pun berpencar dalam tiga tim. Ingin tau siapa aja? Mari kita lihat…

* * *

**Tim 1 (yang masih agak waras)**

Tim ini mengambil jalan sebelah kanan. Di tim ini ada Rin, Rui, Rei, Nero, dan Ted. mereka berlari dengan sangat (tidak) elitnya. Sebab, Rin berlari dengan biasa aja, Rui yang tengah berlari malah terjatuh dan kakinya keseleo, Rei yang melihat Rui jatuh langsung membopong Rui dengan tergesa-gesa, Nero lari dengan santainya bisa dibilang bukan lari tapi jogging *plak*, sementara Ted berlari sambil tebar pesona, membuat Pak Satpam terpesona akan semerbak wangi selokan yang berasal dari Ted. *ditabok

* * *

**Tim 2. (tim yang agak sarap)**

Tim ini mengambil jalan sebelah kiri. Di tim ini ada Miku, Neru, Teto, Meiko, dan Kaito. sama halnya dengan Tim 1, tim ini juga berlari dengan super (tidak) elitnya. Karena, Miku berlari sambil menyapu tanah dengan rambutnya(?) *digampar*, membuat tanah yang semula kotor menjadi bersih dengan efek kinclong(?) disana-sini. Neru berlari sambil terus update status sebab mottonya kalau disaat seperti ini adalah '03PD4T3 5T4T0E5 D03L03'. Teto berlari sambil tergesa-gesa, saking tergesa-gesanya, bangunan di sebelahnya tanpa sengaja ter-bor(?) oleh rambutnya, ckckck kalau rusak artinya membeli! *plak* Meiko berlari sambil bermabuk-ria (gimana tuh?) dan tangan kanannya tengah memegang erat sebuah botol sake. Dan terakhir, Kaito berlari sambil sesekali terserimpet oleh syalnya sendiri, membuat yang lain harus membantunya berkali-kali dan pada akhirnya karena merasa geram, Kaito pun ditinggal begitu saja tanpa berperi ke-es krim-an *digorok*

* * *

**Tim 3. (Tim terakhir yang sangat tidak waras)**

Tim ini mengambil jalan tengah, jadi mereka tinggal lurus aja, kaga usah belok-belok layaknya belut(?). di tim ini ada Luka, Suzu, Zely, Akaito, Gakupo, Sutzu, dan Zelion, dan seperti tim-tim sarap lainnya, mereka juga berlari dengan tidak kalah elitnya. Luka berlari sambil terus menempeleng Gakupo dengan Jumbo Tuna-nya, sebab Gakupo tidak henti-hentinya memeluk kaki Luka, jadi intinya dia keseret gitu. Suzu berlari sambil sesekali melakukan salto(?) layaknya pemain bola, tapi kadang, encoknya(?) juga kumat *dilempar gergaji mesin*. Zely berlari sambil sesekali melakukan gaya 'loncat kiri-kanan, tendang sana-sini' bahkan 'barang'nya Zelion hampir terkena tendangan Zely kalau saja dia tak menghindar. Akaito berlari dengan terus menyebutkan nama cabenya satu-satu, dari PD*P sampai Dem*krat! *ditempeleng* Gakupo sih nggak berlari tapi dia mah numpang ke kaki Luka hingga terus mendapatkan 'ciuman' gratis dari Tuna milik Luka, sambil terus terseret dia terus berteriak ala banci taman lawang seperti 'HY BOOO!' atau 'SAKIT CYIIIN!' *ditebas* Sutzu berlari seperti biasa saja, tapi kalau kita menunggu 1 menit kemudian, dia akan berteriak 'GOOOOOOL!' tampaknya dia begadang semalaman untuk menonton bola. Zelion berlari seperti biasa, tapi terkadang hampir selalu terkena tendangan 'maut' dari kakaknya, dan otomatis saja dia menghindar dengan 'lompat atas-bawah(?), geser kiri-kanan'.

* * *

Sekarang, mari kita lihat kondisi Len yang masih mencoba mengejar tapi lagi bingung mau ngejar yang mana.

* * *

***at Len place***

* * *

Sekarang, di tengah-tengah pertigaan(?) jalan ray- *digaplok* ekhem, maksud saya… di tengah-tengah pertigaan jalan di festival, terlihat seekor monyet(?) koneng setinggi 156 cm (readers: monyet apaan tuh? | Alice: monyet jadi-jadian *ditimpuk pisang*) uuum… ralat yang tadi, terlihat Len tengah bingung sambil celingukan sendiri.

"kata Rin tadi… habis beli topeng mau nonton kembang desa… eh salah… kembang api… berarti kea rah atas dong?" tanya Len kepada dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang.

"uum… permisi… saya ingin bertanya" tanya Len kepada seorang cowok yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang cewek.

"ya?" ucap cowok tersebut sambil menengok ke arah Len. Dan terlihatlah wajah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai ungu dengan mata sebelah kanan diperban. Orang itu adalah…. Adalah… adalah…. TAITO SHION!

'astajim(?)…. Mimpi ape gua semalem sampe ketemu si yandere akut ini sedang jalan dengan Kiku…. Dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat….' Batin Len kaget karena bertemu dengan Taito si yandere akut yang terkenal selalu menyembunyikan pisau bedah di balik lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"um… gua mau nanya nih…" ucap Len agak gugup.

"nanya apa?" tanya Taito dengan datar dan dingin hingga menusuk hati *plak* lupakan yang tadi.

"tapi sebelum itu, gua boleh nanya kaga?" tanya Len balik.

"masalahnya lu mau nanya apa?" tanya Taito lagi.

"sebelum itu gua boleh nanya kaga?" tanya Len lagi.

"emang lu mau nanya apa sih?" tanya Taito lagi.

"gua nanya dulu, gua boleh nanya kaga?" tanya Len lagi.

"iye iye! Sekarang lu mau nanya apa?" tanya Taito (lagi) dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis.

"nah, pertama gua mau nanya, gua boleh nanya kaga?" tanya Len yang sepertinya mencari masalah dengan yandere di depannya.

"… lu mau mati ye, Len?" ucap Taito yang udah mengeluarkan pisau bedahnya. Sementara Len hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"n-nggak kok!" ucap Len.

"jadi lu mau nanya ape?" tanya Taito yang udah kembali ke mode normal.

"jadi gini, kan setiap festival musim panas pasti ada kembang api tuh ye…." Ucap Len menggantungkan kalimat.

"he eh…" jawab Taito.

"nah, gua tuh pengen banget liat tuh kembang api…" ucap Len menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi.

"hoahm… terus?" ucap Taito yang udah mulai ngantuk.

"gua pengeeeeeen pake banget ngeliat tuh kembang api dari atas sana noh" ucap Len sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat yang sangat strategis untuk melihat kembang de- *digaplok* ekhem… kembang api…

"terus lu mau nanya apa?" tanya Taito yang udah bosan atas berbagai penjelasan Len yang ribet.

"menurut lu ni ya, untuk sampai ke tempat itu dengan cepat, gua harus lewat jalan yang mana nih? Kanan, kiri, atau tengah?" tanya Len yang menanyakan jalan.

"tengah" ucap Taito singkat dan langsung menghilang bersama Kiku. Sementara Len yang melihatnya hanya sweatdropp dan langsung lari menyusuri jalan tengah.

* * *

***at Tim 1 place***

* * *

Sekarang Tim 1 sudah sampai di tempat yang strategis untuk melihat kembang api. Terlihat mereka ngos-ngosan karena mereka habis berlari dengan elitnya.

"hah… hah… mana nih yang lainnya? Masa baru kita yang nyampe?" tanya Ted dengan nada orang kecapean.

"kayanya… baru kita…" ucap Rin dengan keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

"TEMAN-TEMAAAN!" teriak sebuah suara indah nan cempreng yang membuat Rin dan kawan-kawan harus menutup telinga mereka.

"ah! Miku!" ucap Rin gembira begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. Yap! Yang datang adalah Tim 2!

"… lho? Mana Luka dan yang lain?" tanya Teto yang ngos-ngosan karena selain lari, dia harus menambah kecepatan karena sempat dikejar oleh massal karena telah mem-bor dinding bangunan. *digaplok*

"kayanya masih lari…" ucap Rin. "betewe si Kaito kenapa tuh?" lanjut Rin begitu melihat Kaito sudah K.O

"oooh, tadi di perjalanan setiap lari pasti kesandung syalnya itu… jadi ya begitulah…" jawab Miku dengan datar sedatar dada Rin *digaplok* err… lupakan yang tadi.

"oooh… pantes…" ucap Rin sambil sweatdropp.

* * *

***at Tim 3 place***

* * *

"hosh… hosh… istirahat bentar yuk…" ucap Akaito yang ngos-ngosan.

"jangan… gimana kalau nanti kita ke kejar?" tanya Sutzu.

"ya lari aja dengan sekuat tenaga, apa susahnya?" ucap Gakupo polos dan seketika dia langsung dihadiahi 'pukulan cinta' dari Luka tersayang~

"eh eh… liat tuh…" ucap Zelion sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang.

"eh? Apaan tuh?" tanya Akaito.

**DRAP DRAP!**

Terlihat sebuah siluet kuning yang bergerak dengan sangat cepat layaknya roket *plak* dan membuat Tim 3 ketakutan lalu….

"GYAAAAAAA! ADA SETAN ABIS KENA LELE KONENG DARI KALI CILIWUUUUUUUNG!" teriak mereka bertujuh dan segera berlari dengan gaya masing-masing. Ingin tau gayanya? Mari kita lihat.

Pertama, ketika mereka melihat siluet itu, Gakupo langsung memeluk kaki Luka yang hendak berlari dan kembali terseret, Suzu dan Zely udah lari duluan cuman sayangnya mereka kesandung batu mulu tapi jatuhnya sambil salto, Zelion dan Sutzu belum pergi tapi malah pelukan ala teletubis dan setelah melihat siluet itu makin mendekat Zelion malah naik ke punggung Sutzu dan Sutzu langsung lari, sementara Akaito yang otaknya perlu loading masih berdiam di tempat tapi setelah mengetahui yang lainnya sudah meninggalkannya dia pun langsung lari dengan syal yang melambai-lambai(?) ke belakang.

Sementara itu siluet kuning tadi adalah Len yang mengejar dengan bantuan kekuatan dewa pisang sehingga bisa mengejar Akaito, kemudian dia pun bersama menggapai syal merahnya Akaito, cuman sayang karena dia pendek *dilindes roadroller* dan Akaito tinggi, jadi… USAHANYA SIA-SIA SAMPAI DISINI! *plak* maksudnya, usahanya sia-sia saja karena dia pendek. *dilindes lagi*

Melihat ada setan *dilindes lagi* di belakangnya, Akaito langsung lari dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ dan langsung melesat menyusul yang lainnya.

* * *

***SKIP TIME, semua udah kumpul kecuali Len***

* * *

"selamet…. Juga… akhirnye…" ucap Tim 3 yang sudah sampai di tempat Tim 1 dan 2 menunggu di pelami- *digampar* err… hanya menunggu.

"emang tadi kalian kenapa?" tanya Meiko yang udah sadar dari pengaruh alkohol.

"tadi… kita dikejar si… Len…" ucap Luka yang ngos-ngosan.

"cape…" keluh Gakupo dan langsung terdapat cap 5 jari di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"lu mah numpang di kaki gua…" ucap Luka dengan pertigaan di kepalanya.

"g-gomenne Luka-sama…" pinta Gakupo.

"tiada maaf untuk keturunan banci taman lawang macam dikau!" ucap Luka dengan aura dark.

**PRAAANG!**

Seketika hati Gakupo pecah berkeping-keping, dirinya yang selama ini mencintai Luka dengan tulus, dirinya yang sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada Luka, ditolak mentah-mentah layaknya telur mentah (BGM: Sad Violin 5 *inilagudiVocaloidHolyHarmony*)

"thor… jangan terlalu mendramatisir please…" ucap Luka sambil sweatdropp.

Ooh… oke, aku nggak akan mendramatisir…

OKE! RETAK-

"jangan Re-take!" ucap Rin yang sudah mengeluarkan jeruk raksasa.

Oke… **BACK TO STORY!**

Setelah kejadian Luka tidak mau memaafkan Gakupo, sang banci taman la- *digaplok* err… Gakupo langsung pundung di pohon terdekat(?).

"sekarang, bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian bisa sampai disini dengan keadaan seperti tadi?" tanya Miku dengan nada seperti detektif (gadungan).

"oke, pertama, Akaito nyaranin buat istirahat sebentar, terus ditolak ama Sutzu, lalu Zelion nunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang, pas nengok ternyata ada setan abis kecebur di Kali Ciliwung, otomatis kita langsung pada kabur, nah pas kabur gua nabokin si Gakupo pake tuna mulu sambil lari soalnya dia nggak mau lepas dari kaki gua, jadi gua seret aja dia, bodo amat mau kena batu apa kaga." Ucap Luka menjelaskan sebagian dari kejadian tadi.

'nabokin sambil lari? Gimana tuh?' batin Miku sweatdropp. "te-terus?" tanya Miku.

"terus, si Zely ama Suzu kan lari, tapi setiap lari mereka pasti kesandung batu, terus pas mau jatuh mereka salto dulu lagi." Ucap Luka. Miku kembali sweatdropp.

"kalo Zelion ama Sutzu?" tanya Ted.

"kalau mereka, pertama kaga lari dulu, tapi pas setan tadi mulai mendekat, Zelion langsung naik ke punggung Sutzu lalu Sutzu lari deh. tapi saat di perjalanan Sutzu kesandung batu lalu jatuh sambil salto. Nah karena Sutzu lompat entah bagaimana caranya dan Zelion turun dari gendongan Sutzu dan berhasil mendarat dengan kaki duluan, Zelion pun menyiapkan tangannya untuk menangkap Sutzu, dan hasilnya Sutzu digendong ala bridal style deh ama si Zelion." Jawab Luka.

'hah?! Gimana caranya tuh!?' batin Ted dan Miku setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang Sutzu dan Zelion.

"terus kalau si merah itu?" tanya Kaito.

"kalau si Akaito… karena dia otaknya perlu loading, jadi dia diem dulu, pas dah nyadar kita udah ninggalin dia, dia langsung lari, tapi ntuh setan berhadil ngejar dia dan kayanya bersama untuk menggapai syalnya Akaito, cuman sayang karena pendek atau apa, ntuh setan nggak berhasil menggapai syalnya Akaito, dan seketika Akaito langsung lari dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ deh." ucap Luka mengakhiri ceritanya. Sementara yang mendengarkan ceritanya hanya sweatdropp.

**TAP TAP TAP**

"s-suara apa tuh!?" tanya Kaito yang mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"khu khu khu" terdengar suara tawa seseorang. Hal ini kontan membuat semua yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri dan langsung berpelukan ala teletubis dengan orang terdekat.

"beraninya kalian meninggalkan ku…." Terdengar sebuah suara shota *digampar*

"L-len…?" tanya Rin memastikan bahwa itu adalah adiknya. Dan setelah itu munculah sesosok cowok berambut honey blonde yang diketahui bernama Len. Dia terus menundukan kepalanya dan saat dipanggil oleh Rin dia mendongakan kepalanya. Tampak wajahnya seperti orang setengah hidup, bibirnya pucat, deru napasnya terdengar, tatapan matanya kosong, tampaknya ada mayat yang baru kabur dari pemakaman *digaplok*

"hah…" hela Len kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"KENAPA LO-LO PADA NINGGALIN GUA SIH!? DASAR KAGA SOHIB!" teriak Len tiba-tiba sambil memukul-mukul lengan Rin.

"HABIS LUNYA NGEJAR! YA KITA KABUR!" balas Rin tidak kalah kerasnya.

"HOI! LIAT TUH BENTAR LAGI ADA KEMBANG API!" teriak Zely dan Meiko.

"eh? MANA MANA!?" teriak semuanya dan mereka pun mulai berkumpul untuk melihat kembang api.

BYAAAAAAAAAAR! (A/N: Author nggak tau bunyi kembang api)

Terlihat sebuah kembang api mulai menghiasi langit malam. Para anggota Divine Destruction dan Frost Last mulai di buat kagum oleh sang bintang festival.

"indahnya…" gumam mereka semua.

Dan mereka begitu terus hingga kembang api terakhir diluncurkan.

* * *

***SKIP TIME***

* * *

"yoooosh! Barang-barang kalian yang semula berada di mansion kami sudah di kembalikan ke rumah kalian! Jadi, sampai juma lagi di sekolah!" ucap Rin. Sementara yang lainnya hanya ngangguk-ngangguk paham.

"sampai jumpa lagi di sekolaaaah!" ucap Len dan Rin. Dan mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

***at another place***

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat gelap seperti tidak ada penerangan sama sekali, sebuah komputer menyala menandakan bahwa ada penghuni di ruangan tersebut.

"khu khu khu…. Bersiaplah-siaplah… wahai pnghuni kelas 2-1… sebab ada sebuah test IQ dadakan untuk kalian semua…. HUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHA!" tawa seseorang membahana.

kira-kira… apa yang akan terjadi kepada para penghuni kelas 2-1? Apakah dua grup tersebut akan kewalahan? Kita lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya…

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Alice: … maaf, untuk akhir yang jelek, soalnya saya bingung mau kaya gimana… oh, untuk soal review, saya akan menjawabnya lewat PM…

Kyuri: nah~ tampaknya untuk chapter ini ada Omakenya~ silakan~

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"nyeem… nyeeeem… mungkin… nyeeem…. Promo…. Nyeeem…" ucap Teto sambil mengunyah nano nano nujat(?).

"eh, gua minta permen dong, To!" ucap Ted meminta permen ke Teto.

"permen?! Permen?!" teriak Teto layaknya orang gila *dibor*

"lu napa sih!?" tanya Ted yang juga turut sewot.

"ini bukan permen! Ini nano nano nujat!" teriak Teto sambil menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas sebuah kayu balok, tapi karena dia menaikannya tepat di pinggirnya alhasil dia pun terpeleset dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh dengan kepala duluan, dan dengan kelincahannya, dia pun melakukan salto belakang.

"fiuh… selamat…" ucap Teto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

* * *

**Omake End**

* * *

Alice: yah~ segitu dulu Omakenya~ maaf kalau tidak lucu~ karena baru nyoba~

Kyuro: um, untuk yang review tidak pake akun, balasannya ada di sini...

* * *

**To** Yuzumi Suzu:

terima kasih sudah mau review!

ekspresimu sama seperti Zely -_-

sakit perut? saya tidak tanggung~ hohohohohhoho! *digaplok*

yooosh! ini sudah update kok!

* * *

**To **z:

terima kasih karena sudah mau me-review!

tentu, anda boleh ngakak! semua yang baca Fic saya boleh ngakak menski tidak lucu *digampar*

a-anda... belum... waras...? betulkah!? sama kaya saya dong! *plak*

yosh! chapter 5 sudah terupdate~

* * *

**To **Miyazawa Akane:

terima kasih sudah mau review!

tentu! sebab semua bisa terjadi huaahahahaha! *plak*

dia memang banci taman lawang XD

tidak usah bingung karena saya juga bingung XD *plak* oke! nggak apa kok cuma baca chapter 1 dulu... yang penting saya bisa membuat anda tertawa!

* * *

Kyuri: yak! Silakan curahkan kritik, koment, saran, dan sebagainya di kotak review!

Xery: Author kami tercinta sangat mengharapkan review para readers sekalian! Jadi kami mohon dengan sangat untuk menyempatkan review!

Xers: akhir kata…

* * *

**Review please?**


	6. Test IQ GaJe

**Author's Territory**

Alice: yooosh! Alice come back minna-san~ maaf untuk soal update lama soalnya saya keasyikan main Project Diva XD.

Xers: alesan aje lu!

Alice: Xers… itu bukan alasan…. Itu kenyataan… kalau nggak percaya liat aja tuh isi laptop gua…

Xers: iye aje lah apa kata lu….

Alice: yooosh! Xery bacakan Disclaimer dan kawan-kawannya!

Xery: OK!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Future Media

Yuzumi Suzu and Yuzaki Sutzu © Usagi Yumi

Kazutane Zely and Kazutane Zelion © Yamine Alice

This Story © Yamine Alice

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC(maybe), OOT(maybe), GaJe, 4L4Y, bahasa sunda, bahasa alien, dll

**Caution:**

Jika anda mengalami hal-hal yang diluar kendali seperti sakit perut, tertawa berlebihan, hamil(?), stroke(?), penyakit jantung dadakan(?), de el el. Silakan hubungi orang yang tidak bersangkutan (heh!)

.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Test IQ GaJe**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Pagi yang indah nan suci(?) ini disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari murid-murid Crypton Gakuen. Mari kita lihat keadaan di kelas 2-1 yang sekarang hanya ada 2 orang yang memang selalu datang pagi dan paling normal, ini dia! Utatane Piko yang diragukan gendernya *narator ditabok* dan SF-A2 Miki yang tidak diketahui nama aslinya! Sekarang, mereka tengah mengobrol berdua, ecieeeeee hati-hati satu lagi setan…. *narator digampar* em, lupakan ucapan Xers tadi…. Dia memang begitu! Sekarang, mari kita lihat percakapan mereka berdua.

"Eh Miki gua denger nih ye…." ucap Piko menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"He eh?" respon Miki.

"Hari ini tuh ada test IQ dadakan!" ucap Piko.

"Kapan?" tanya Miki, sementara Piko yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdropp.

"Sekarang lah!" ucap Piko.

"Oh" ucap Miki singkat, sementara Piko yang mendengarnya langsung pundung di pojokan.

'Jahatnya…. Cuma dijawab 'oh' doang….' batin Piko sambil nangis. Cup cup…. Yang tabah….

"Lah… Dia malah pundung..." gumam Miki yang melihat Piko pundung sambil nangis.

"Eh… Piko! Jangan pundung dong! Nanti malah gua dikira ngomong ama setan!" ucap Miki membujuk Piko.

"Iya deh… eh iya Miki… Gua mau ngomong ama lu…. Berdua aja…." ucap Piko menyudahi kepundungannya.

"Lah, kita kan udah berdua…." ucap Miki.

"Oooh, gua lupa…. Hehehe" ucap Piko cengengesan. Miki pun sweatdropp.

"Emang lu mau bilang apa sih?" tanya Miki.

"Em… sebenernya… dari dulu gua pengen bilang... kalau gua tuh…." ucap Piko menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"ya?" tanya Miki sesingkat-singkatnya.

"gua tuh sebenernya…. Sebenernya…. Su…. Su….. su… su…." Ucap Piko terbata-bata lalu disemen *plak* abaikan yang tadi.

"ya?" tanya Miki.

"sebenernya…. Gua tuh…. Su…. Su….. suk-ASTAJIM!" ucap Piko latah karena kaget tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan cara yang sangat kasar.

**BRAAAAAAAAAK!**

"MANA KOPI-KUUUUUU!" teriak sebuah suara.

"KAGA ADA KOPI DISINI!" teriak Piko.

"MAKSUD GUA TUH ELOOOOO!" teriak suara itu.

"NAMA GUA PIKO! BUKAN KOPI!" balas Piko pundung.

"YA ELAH! TINGGAL DI BALIKIN APA SUSAHNYA!" teriak suara itu lagi.

"DIEM LAH LEN! BERISIK TAU!" teriak sebuah suara cempreng.

"…. Iye dah ampun…. Rin…" ucap suara shota tadi yang ternyata adalah suara Len.

"bagus…. dan… mana Kopi?" tanya suara cempreng tadi yang ternyata adalah suara Rin.

"tuh…. Lagi pundung di pojokan…." Ucap Miki sambil menunjuk Piko yang sedang pundung.

"nama gua Piko…. Bukan Kopi…. Nama gua Piko…. Bukan Kopi…." gumam Ko- *narator udah digampar* ekhem…. Maksudnya Piko….

"yo Kopi!" sapa Rin sambil menepuk pundak Piko.

"nama gua Piko, Rin…. Bukan Kopi…." Ucap Piko masih pundung. Sementara Rin hanya ber-'oh'-ria.

"ada kabar apa hari ini, Ko-" ucapan Len terpotong oleh Piko.

"Piko…. Bukan Kopi…" ucap Piko sambil memberi death glare andalannya.

"ya, maksud gua itu. Jadi ada kabar apa hari ini?" tanya Len.

"hari ini ada tes IQ…." Jawab Piko.

"CIYUS!? GUA BELUM BELAJAR!" teriak Len dan Rin.

"tenang…. Katanya tes IQ-nya itu hal-hal yang udah kita pelajarin…." Ucap Piko menenangkan duo Kagamine.

"oooh…. Untunglah…. Jadi kita kaga usah belajar…. Yang udah dipelajarin tuh gampang…" Ucap mereka bersamaan dan menaruh tas di tempat masing-masing.

"Rin! Gimana kalau tes kali ini… kita buat jadi salah satu tantangan battle?" tanya Len.

"boleh! Tapi nilai perolehannya berdasarkan siapa nih?" tanya Rin.

"ya dijumlahinlah!" ucap Len.

"boleh! Kalau gitu deal ya!" ucap Rin.

"DEAL!" ucap Len dan Rin sambil berjabat tangan.

**GREEEEEK!**

Dan terdengar lagi suara pintu terbuka. Dan terlihat lah… murid-murid penghuni kelas 2-1 yang berada di ambang jamban *ditimpuk benda masing-masing* er… maksudnya di ambang pintu…

"yo yo yo! Ada apa ini? tadi kita denger ada teriakan…" ucap Akaito yang masuk pertama kali ke dalam kelas.

"nggak… Cuma ada tes IQ kok…. Dan kita jadiin battle dengan grup yang memiliki nilai tertinggi yang menang" Ucap Rin.

"oooh…" jawab mereka yang masih berada di ambang pintu lalu masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

_**SAMURAI! Harakire kisama~ Dancing in the night kono FUROA de RIZUMU no norenu yatsu kirisute gomen~ Dancing all the night kono jidai ni ikusa wo makiokose BIBA SAMURAI~**** HEA!**_

Terdengar suara alunan lagu yang ternyata adalah suara bel sekolah. Sementara murid-murid yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdropp.

'pasti Master lagi gila-gilaan di ruang kepsek….' Batin semua murid secara kompak.

**GREEEEK!**

Terdengar suara pintu kembali dibuka. Dan terlihat seorang guru berambut coklat dengan kacamata lalu masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa sebuah amplop coklat berisi kertas-kertas tes hari ini. guru yang diketahui bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru yang terkenal sebagai guru termuda, tergalak sekaligus tergila, dan pedophile. Tak percaya? Silakan cari di Mbah Google.

"yak anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan melaksanakan tes IQ dadakan!" ucap Kiyoteru sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

HENING!

HENING!

'kok beda dari pikiran saya? Biasanya kan kalau ada tes dadakan pasti mereka ribut sendiri, pasti si Piko lagi nih…. Dasar tukang gosip!' batin Kiyoteru sambil men-death-glare muridnya yang satu-satunya beruban dan diragukan gendernya yang terkenal sebagai tukan gosip se-Crypton. *narator digaplok*

"kalau begitu… saya akan menjelaskan peraturannya…. Tes kali ini hanyalah tes IQ biasa, dan dapat saya pastikan, kalian pasti akan bisa menjawab semua soalnya dengan mudah! Jadi, kalian tidak usah panik. Ngerti?" tanya Kiyoteru, semua anak mengangguk.

"bagus! kalau begitu akan saya bagikan soalnya" Ucap Kiyoteru lalu membagikan d

"silakan dikerjakan… tidak ada yang boleh mencontek!" ucap Kiyoteru lalu duduk di meja guru.

Ingin tau soal dan jawaban mereka? Ciyus? Ene- *digaplok* oke, kita langsung saja!

* * *

**Soal pertama: Siapa namamu?**

* * *

**Rin: **pake nanya! Ya jelas Kagamine Rin yang chuantik(?) dan imoet!

**Len: **Kagamine Len yang keceh badai!

**Miku: **Hatsune Miku sang Diva tercinte!

**Kaito: **hm…. Shion Kaito yang mencintai es krim!

**Neru: **bapak kan tau nama saya…. Kaga tau? AKITA NERU! TUH UDAH KAN!?

**Nero: **cari aja biodata saya pak… kalau nggak ada nama saya tuh Akita Nero.

**Meiko: **nyeeem… sake…. Eh salah… Sakine Meiko…

**Akaito: **nama? Kaga tau? Nama saya tuh Shion Akaito yang cetar membahana badai.

**Rui:** searching at google…. Kagene Rui…. Pasti ada deh pak…

**Rei: **bapak nggak tau? Ciyus? Enelan? Oke, nama saya itu Kagene Rei.

**Teto: **hm…. Sungguh sulit…. Nama saya Keset Teto… eh salah, Kasane Teto…

**Ted: **bapak kok nanya sih? Udah jelas tau nama saya Kasane Ted…. masih nanya lagi…

**Luka: **ih, bapak kepo banget! Mau tau? Nama saya Megurine Luka! Puas?

**Gakupo: **Kamui Gakupo~~~ nama saya bagus ya pak? Makasih~~~~

**Suzu:** apa aja boleh pak, pake nanya lagi… nih liat…. Tag name saya… YUZUMI SUZU

**Sutzu: **apa ini? apa ini? nanya nama? Jelas-jelas saya terkenal! Nama saya tuh Yuzaki Sutzu.

**Zely:** GO GOOGLE IT! KAZUTANE ZELY! IS MY NAME!

**Zelion:** bapak ceritanya nanya? Karena lagi mood, saya kasih tau deh…. Kazutane Zelion

**Miki: **hm, bapak kepo amat…. Oke, saya kasih tau nama asli saya, FURUKAWA MIKI! PUAS?

**Piko: **nama ane Utatane Piko…. Bukan Utatane Kopi….

* * *

**Soal kedua: jika diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan idola, siapa idola yang ingin kau temui?**

* * *

**Rin: **hm, siapa ya? es teh ada dua belas kali ye? Lagunya lumayan tuh, ngilangin galau

**Len:** Idola yang ingin ditemui…. Agung Hercules! Karena kalau tak goyang barbel melayang!

**Miku:** … AYU TRING TRING! Biar saya nggak dapet alamat palsu!

**Kaito:** … hm…. Superman…. Agar saya bisa memintanya untuk membawa saya menuju pulau es krim… (Xers: keliatan nih kalau Kaito MKKB XD)

**Neru: **kalau bisa sih… Spiderman…. Agar bisa diajari manjat tebing dengan lancer….

**Nero: **saya mau ketemu ama Crayon Shinchan! (Xery: dasar MKKB… -_-)

**Meiko: **hik…. Saya…. Hik…. Mau… kete….mu… Ultraman…. Hik… (Alice: ini juga sama aja…)

**Akaito:** saya ingin bertemu dengan pahlawan bertopeng! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! (Kyuri: ini apalagi…)

**Rui: **bertemu dengan… Shaun the Sheep… (AliXers: HUAHAHAHAA!)

**Rei: **hm, bapak kepo banget sih…. Terus kalau saya mau ketemu Hello Panda bapak mau apa?

**Teto: **DEMI TUHAAAN! *gebrak-gebrak meja* SAYA MAU KETEMU ARYA WIGUNA! DAN…. WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS! (Kyuro: woles men!)

**Ted: **saya mau ketemu ama yang namanya…. SNSD! PLEASE DEH! MAU BANGEUT BEUH! (Kururo: ada banci di sini XD)

**Luka:** saya mau ketemu sama… E-XO! GANTENG BEUDH!

**Gakupo: **hm…. Saya mau ketemu sama Elvis Sukaesih~ biar bisa belajar dangdut~ (Alice: dasar tukang dangdutan)

**Suzu:** bapak cukup kepo untuk hal ini, tapi akan saya jawab… saya mau ketemu ama Nona Yuki Onna dan Nona Sadako…. Puas?

**Sutzu: **saya… mau ketemu ama… Roma Irama….

**Zely: **apakah tak cukup dengan menanyakan nama? Oke akan saya jawab… saya mau ketemu ama Nyi Roro Kidul dan Hanako…. Ada problem?

**Zelion:** ketemu ama sapa ya? ketemu ama… Ade Ray! Have a problem?

**Miki: **saya mau ketemu ama Dora The Explorer!

**Piko:** mau ketemu ama Sailormoon~~

* * *

**Soal ketiga: apa yang selalu kamu lakukan jika sedang bosan?**

* * *

**Rin:** ngorek emas…. Alias ngupil…. Yah maklum, kaga ada kerjaan

**Len:** nonton TV… liat acara Poweranger… saya suka tuh ama Poweranger yang pink…

**Miku:** ngitung jumlah negi… sampe ketiduran... soalnya negiku ada banyak…

**Kaito:** hm, memenuhi panggilan 'bawah tanah' a.k.a BAB sambil makan es krim (Alice: IUUH!)

**Neru:** hm… tiduran di lantai sambil main handphone…

**Nero:** saya sih nonton TV sambil main handphone… (Xers: gimana caranya?)

**Meiko:** hik… minum sake samb…il nyanyi…. "satu botol… hik… dua botol…. Hik itu sudah biasa…"

**Akaito: **makan cabe sambil minum jus cabe…. (Alice: kaga pedes?)

**Rui: **main kerumah Rin terus bikin cokelat bareng Rin

**Rei:** panen biji kakao… terus bikin cokelat… (Xery: anak rajin…)

**Teto:** nari goyang gayung~ sambil nyanyi kucing garong~

**Ted:** bikin lagu… kaya Butiran Gakupo(?), GA-KU-PO (plesetan C-I-N-T-A) dll

**Luka:** nari-nari di atas kasur sambil nyanyi dan membawa ikan tuna sebagai gitarnya.

**Gakupo:** ngamen di perempatan…. Sekalian mencari uang~

**Suzu:** tiduran sambil meluk gergaji mesin

**Sutzu:** hm… ngelap stungun ampe mengkilap

**Zely:** makan scone sambil tidur… (Xery: err… Zely… itu caranya gimana?)

**Zelion: **nyebur ke kolam renang, abis itu mandi, lalu nyebur lagi (Xers: dasar kaga ada kerjaan)

**Miki:** menggalau… nyanyi Dive Into Blue sambil bawa sapu buat jadi gitar

**Piko:** searching di Mbah Google, siapa tau ada berita bagus, bisa jadi gosip~~

* * *

**Soal keempat: siapakah orang yang membuat soal ini?**

* * *

**Rin: **Master…. Berserta wakil kepsek dan para guru juga Alice dan Yumi… hingga soalnya menjadi-jadi…

**Len: **Master karena Master tuh lulusan RSJ

**Miku: **hm… Master… mungkin?

**Kaito: **Aisu~~ karena aisu bisa menulis~

**Neru: **apa pun itu yang penting hidup

**Nero:** atas dasar undang-undang(?) yang berada di negeri ini…. hanya anda yang tau…

**Meiko:** hng… anda yang tau… sebab saya tidak tau~

**Akaito:** … mungkin…Alice dan Yumi?

**Rui: **saya bukan yang membuat soal, jadi nggak tau pak…

**Rei: **KepSek gila yang bekerjasama dengan Yamigane Alice…

**Teto:** dapat saya pastikan bahwa Alice yang membuat…

**Ted:** yang membuat adalah Alice lalu yang mengetik adalah KepSek…

**Luka: **Yamigane Alice yang sudah dapat dipastikan gila…

**Gakupo:** Yamigane Alice~ yuugani mau~ azayaka na irodori de~ (Alice: sialan lu Gakupo!)

**Suzu: **mungkin…. KepSek gila yang bekerjasama dengan Yamigane Alice dan Usagi Yumi?

**Sutzu:** … pasti KepSek gila beserta Yamigane Alice dan Usagi Yumi…

**Zely:** pasti si Alice ama Usagi Yumi… soal gila macam ini… sama kaya pembuatnya… gila… (AliYum: awas lu Zely!)

**Zelion:** Alice ama Usagi Yumi, si Duo Gila…

**Miki: **… Kepsek beserta Alice dan Usagi Yumi

**Piko:** tak ada yang tau… hanya anda, Alice, Yumi, dan Kami-sama yang mengetahuinya…

* * *

**Soal kelima: apakah anda sudah BAB?**

* * *

**Rin:** pertanyaan opo iki!? Nggak berkelas banget!

**Len:** terakhir saya BAB tuh… pas chapter ke… 3 dan chapter 4…

**Miku:** hm, sudah BAB? Kasih tau nggak ya… jangan ah… bapak kepo amat ih…

**Kaito:** sudah~~~ saat nih saya lagi BAB~~~ (Alice: WTH!? Lu BAB di celana!?)

**Neru:** kapan pun itu yang penting sudah….

**Nero:** sudah dong… masa orang keceh kaya saya belum BAB? Kaga lepel tau nggak seeeh! *alay mode: on*

**Meiko:** sudah~~~ setiap habis mabuk pastinya dong~~~

**Akaito: **jiaaaah! Pake nanya! Jiaaaah! Kaga tau si Bapak… jiaaah! Saya belum BAB sih…

**Rui: **sudah pak… saya sudah BAB…

**Rei:** pak… setiap pagi juga saya pasti BAB pak… masih nanya pula…

**Teto: **sudah dong! Sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu~~

**Ted: **sudah! Setiap habis makan, pasti BAB dong~~~

**Luka:** sudah! Nggak percaya? Noh liat ke Kali Ciliwung!

**Gakupo:** sudah~ buktinya ada banyak di Kali Ciliwung~

**Suzu:** … sudah… sekitar beberapa millennium yang lalu…

**Sutzu: **sudah dong! Sekitar uum… beberapa chapter yang lalu…

**Zely:** sudah! Sekitar beberapa abad yang lalu…

**Zelion: **chapter lalu saya sudah BAB!

**Miki:** belum~ mungkin beberapa dekade mendatang saya baru BAB~

**Piko:** acan(?)~~~ mungkin belum saatnya saya BAB~~~

Dan ini dia pertanyaan terakhir…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JENG JENG JENG!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Soal terakhir: Apakah anda sudah kentut?**

* * *

Dan pertanyaan kali ini benar-benar membuat semuanya cengo, mas bro~~

'eh buset… kentut ditanyain… sarap kali ye?' batin para murid kelas 2-1

Dan tiba-tiba… terdengar sebuah suara….

**PRUUUUT! DUUUT!**

Setelah suara itu keluar, baru terciumlah sebuah bau 'gas beracun' yang bisa membuat orang pingsan. Yup! Itu adalah suara kentut dari para penghuni kelas 2-1 min Kiyoteru! Sementara Kiyoteru langsung menutup hidungnya begitu mendengar suara tersebut.

"ya ampuun… bau banget… bisa-bisanya kalian kentut disaat yang bersamaan…" ucap Kiyoteru sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengan nada seperti… er…. Babi ngepet? *didamprat*

"g-gomenasai, sensei!" ucap para murid kelas 2-1.

Sementara Kiyoteru sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala lalu pergi keluar ruangan untuk menghisap udara bersih, sebab udara di kelas sudah ternoda :D *digaplok*

Tapi sebelum keluar, Kiyoteru berkata "cepat selesaikan soalnya, kalau sudah selesai kumpulkan di meja saya" dengan nada babi ngepetnya *digampar* lalu pergi keluar kelas untuk mencari udara yang masih suci(?)

Melihat Kiyoteru yang keluar, semuanya hanya menghela napas lega kemudian dengan kompaknya, mereka menjawab pertanyaan terakhir. Mau tau? Mau banget? Ciyu- *digaplok*

Mereka menjawab…

'u-udah… baru aja…'

Setelah itu, mereka pun mengumpulkan kertas soal mereka kemudian duduk di bangku masing-masing sambil menunggu Kiyoteru masuk kembali dan bel istirahat.

_**Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugaseta jikan aaaaaaaaaaa~~~~**_

**GREEEK!**

Yup! Bersamaan dengan lagu itu, Kiyoteru pun masuk ke dalam kelas!

"yak anak-anak! Kalian boleh istirahat!" ucap Kiyoteru sambil berjalan menuju meja guru lalu mengambil tumpukan kertas yang merupakan kertas soal yang sudah dikumpulkan lalu memasukannya ke dalam sebuah amplop cokelat dan setelah itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apa, dasar guru yang tak punya sopan santun! *ditabok*

Setelah Kiyoteru keluar, seisi kelas 2-1 langsung sorak-sorak gembira karena akhirnya terbebas dari soal gila bin sarap itu, dan mereka tinggal menunggu hasil dari tes tadi.

"yoooosh! Come on girls! Kita ke markas~~~" ucap Rin dengan girangnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"okeeee!" ucap grup Divine Destruction yang sudah membawa kotak bekalnya.

"eeeeh! Riin! Grup gua ikut dong!" ucap Len menghentikan grup Divine Destruction.

"ya elah, lu punya markas sendiri juga…" bantah Rin.

"gua males… di belakang sekolah mulu… jadi kita-kita boleh ikut kan?" tanya Len memastikan.

"ye dah ape kate lo" ucap Rin lalu keluar dari dalam kelas diikuti oleh anak buahnya(?) dan grup Frost Last.

* * *

***Skip Time***

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di atap sekolah.

"waw… angin di sini sepoi sekali…" ucap grup Frost Last kagum akan apa yang dirasakan mereka sekarang.

"iyalah! Markas kita kan yang paling oke!" ucap Meiko bangga. Sementara yang lain hanya sweatdropp.

"oke! Ayo kita makan seperti biasa, girls!" ucap Rin yang sudah duduk duluan di lantai diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Dan mereka pun mulai memakan makanan mereka dengan te-

**TE NO NET NO NET NO NET NO NET~~~** (readers: apaan tuh?)

"What the…?" ucap Len yang baru saja akan memasukan sushi pisang(?) ke dalam mulutnya.

"suara ape tuh?" tanya Nero yang juga baru akan memasukan onigiri ke dalam mulutnya.

"yang bener aja bel masuk?! Kita belum makan apa-apa!" ucap Gakupo.

"ya sudah deh…. daripada kita kena marah lebih baik kita segera ke kelas…" ucap Rin lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai keluar dari wilayah atap sekolah diikuti oleh yang lainnya, seems like 'anak bebek mengikuti induknya' *ditabok*

Dan mereka pun menuju kelas mereka tercinta, kelas 2-1

* * *

***at another place***

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAH A! TAK KUSANGKA JAWABAN MEREKA AKAN SEPERTI INI! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA!" tawa seseorang dengan sangat 'membahana' tanpa takut dikira orang gila karena tawanya yang cetar membahana badai.

"S-SUNGGUH! INI SANGAT LUCU! HUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA UHUK UHUK!" tawa orang itu lagi yang pada akhirnya malah keselek oleh permen apel yang dimakannya.

"a-air…. huk mana… air…." Ucap orang itu sambil meraba-raba kedepan untuk mencari segelas susu sama dengan tiga buah permen milky *plak* ralat yang tadi, yang betul segelas air putih.

"kan sudah kubilang jangan ketawa pas makan permen apel…" ucap seseorang sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih, jadi air yang dikasih cat putih *plak* lupakan yang tadi…

"*gluk* *gluk* *gluk*aaah…. Arigatou…" ucap orang yang tadi tertawa layaknya orang gila *digaplok*

"sama-sama, Master…." Ucap orang yang tadi memberikan air putih kepada 'Master'

"well… sekarang umumkan hasilnya… Kiyoteru…" ucap Master kepada orang yang dipanggil 'Kiyoteru'

"baik… Master…" ucap Kiyoteru lalu pergi dari ruangan tadi.

"khu khu khu khu…. Hasilnya benar-benar bagus… sangat… bagus… HUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Master sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

* * *

***come back to 2-1***

Sekarang, di kelas 2-1 terlihat sangat kacau karena belum ada guru. Ada yang lari keliling kelas, lompat-lompat meja, cerita tentang setan, tidur, adu teriak paling kenceng, dan pastinya makan.

**GREEEK!**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, mereka pun segera kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Setelah pintu terbuka, masuklah seorang guru bersama Kiyoteru.

**TAP TAP**

Kiyoteru masuk dengan perlahan, dia berjalan dengan celou mocikon(?)

**satu abad kemudian… ***plak*

err…. Maksud saya…

**beberapa menit kemudian…**

Kiyoteru pun sampai di depan kelas setelah berjalan dengan slow motion.

"yak, anak-anak… saya akan mengumumkan hasil IQ tadi dalam bentuk kelompok… putra dan putri…" ucap Kiyoteru.

"baik… mohon dengarkan baik-baik karena saya tidak akan berbicara satu kali" lanjut Kiyoteru.

"wait wait! Maksudnya 'tidak akan berbicara satu kali'? wah! Typo tuh! Alice! Betulin!" seru Len sambil berdiri dari bangkunya, rupanya dia melengseng dari alur.

**Len… itu bukan typo… naskahnya memang begitu… SEKARANG KEMBALI KE CERITA!**

"h-ha'i!" ucap Len lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya.

**OKE! RE-TAKE 1!**

"baik… mohon dengarkan baik-baik karena saya tidak akan berbicara satu kali" ucap Kiyoteru.

Sementara anak-anak di kelas 2-1 hanya ber-'hah'-ria

**STOOOP! Di naskah kalian bukannya ber-'hah'-ria! Tapi sweatdropp!**

"b-baik Alice…" ucap semua murid kelas 2-1

**Bagus… RE-TAKE 2!**

"baik… mohon dengarkan baik-baik karena saya tidak akan berbicara satu kali" ucap Kiyoteru.

Sementara anak-anak di kelas 2-1 hanya ber-sweatdropp-ria.

"nah, nilai untuk kelompok putra adalah 950 sedangkan untuk putri adalah 890" ucap Kiyoteru mengumumkan hasilnya

"nilai untuk kelompok putra adalah 950 sedangkan untuk putri adalah 890" lanjut Kiyoteru membuat murid-muridnya tambah sweatdropp.

'dia benar-benar tidak berbicara satu kali…' batin mereka semua.

"nilai un-" perkataan Kiyoteru dipotong oleh salah satu murid menggunakan gunting *plak* lupakan yang tadi.

"stop! Jangan sampai anda mengulanginya lagi, sensei!" potong Rin.

"oh, oke… saya tidak akan mengulanginya… kalau begitu pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini dulu, kalian boleh pula-" ucapan Kiyoteru terpotong lagi.

"pak, emangnya perolehan nilai berdasarkan apa?" tanya Ted dengan keponya.

"perolehan nilai kata Master berdasarkan yang paling gila" jawab Kiyoteru lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah itu Piko dan Miki pun pamit pulang, menyisakan para anggota Divine Destruction dan Frost Last.

"hehe, jadi…. Kali ini kami yang menang lho Rin…" ucap Len sambil menyeringai.

"ukh… baik! Apa yang kalian mau!?" tanya Rin dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"aku mau kalian…"

* * *

"HUAAAA! KENAPA AKU HARUS JADI MAID!?" pekik Miku yang mengenakan baju maid dengan penuh renda. Tau kan baju maid kaya apa? Yang hitam putih itu… masa nggak tau? Kalau nggak tau, cari di google sana! *plak*

"heh! Kan kita yang menang! Tentu saja kalian harus mematuhi apa yang kami minta dong!" jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum sinis.

"huh! kalau cosplay jadi maid sih kaga apa-apa! Tapi kenapa kami juga harus jadi maid di café milik kalian selama satu hari!?" tanya Rin yang juga mengenakan baju maid.

"yah, pegawai café sedang diliburkan… dan besok mereka baru masuk… jadi tidak apa kan kalau kalian bantu-bantu? Nanti di gaji deh…" jawab Akaito.

"awas ya! inget janji lu!" ucap Rin.

"iya, iya, bentar lagi mau buka nih" ucap Len.

"wait… kan ini café temanya maid dan butler… yang jadi butler sapa?" tanya Luka.

"kita lah… masa kalian nggak liat kita yang keceh ini memakai pakaian butler?" tanya Akaito yang jiwa narsisnya kumat.

"nggak, kita nggak liat" jawab Neru santai.

Sementara grup Frost Last yang mendengarnya hanya pundung di pojokan.

"oke, Kaito! kita akan buka!" ucap Len.

Sementara Kaito yang mendengar aba-aba dari Len langsung mengubah papan bertuliskan 'CLOSE' menjadi 'OPEN' dan dalam sekejab, café itu langsung dipenuhi oleh para pelanggan perempuan. Ya, SEMUA pelanggannya adalah PEREMPUAN.

"KYAAAA! ITU MEREKA!" teriak para pelanggan ala fangirl. Atau bisa dibilang… mereka memang FG…

"LIHAT-LIHAT! YANG RAMBUTNYA HONEYBLONDE DAN PIRANG ITU CAKEP SEKALI!" teriak beberapa pelanggan.

"TIDAAAAK! YANG MERAH DAN BIRU LEBIH CAKEP!" teriak beberapa pelanggan yang lain.

"KYAAAA! YANG BERAMBUT HITAM ITU YANG CAKEP!" teriak beberapa lagi.

"ADA TIGA YANG HITAM!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"MAKSUDNYA MEREKA BERTIGA!" teriak satu lagi.

"KYAAAA! YANG UNGU DAN PINK ITU CAKEP! MESKI PUN KAYA BANCI!" teriak beberapa lagi.

"yang tabah ya Gakupo… Ted…" ucap Kaito menabahkan(?) Gakupo dan Ted.

"KYAAAAA! MEREKA CAKEP-CAKEP!" teriak semuanya.

"berisik…. Apa selalu begini huh? aku tidak suka hal yang berisik…" keluh Suzu dan Zely sambil menutup telinga menggunakan tangan.

"hehe… kita kan terkenal… secara gitu… orang kaya…" jawab Len yang jiwa narsisnya kumat.

"lele konengnya banyak" balas Rui dengan nada datar.

"yah elah… lele koneng lagi…" kata Len sambil sweatdropp.

"KYAAAA! ADAKAN MEET & GREET PLEASE!" teriak para pelanggan.

"OKE LADIES! HARAP TENANG DULU! KAMI TIDAK BISA MENGADAKAN JIKA KALIAN TIDAK TENANG!" teriak Akaito dengan nada yang… err… menggoda… KYAAAA! Alice nggak bisa bilangnya! *plak*

Oke, Akaito, kita lakukan Re-Take…

"OKE LADIES! HARAP TENANG DULU! KAMI TIDAK BISA MENGADAKAN JIKA KALIAN TIDAK TENANG!" teriak Akaito dengan nada yang… err… menggoda, membuat para pelanggan blushing parah, bahkan ada yang nosebleed.

Dan setelah itu, para pelanggan pun mulai tenang.

"oke, tampaknya kita tak bisa mengadakan Meet & Greet karena kondisi yang mendadak" ucap Len, mendengar itu, para pelanggan langsung kecewa

"tapi, sebagai gantinya, kami akan melayani kalian dengan baik, jadi persiapkan diri kalian jika salah satu dari kami menghampiri meja anda, ladies" lanjut Len dengan nada yang menggoda sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Melihat itu, para pelanggan kembali berteriak dan langsung mencari tempat duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya. Emm… gimana bilangnya ya? jadi, mereka mencari tempat duduk bersama dengan teman mereka masing-masing, tentunya mereka ke café ini tidak sendiri lah…

"oke, karena mereka masih mencari tempat duduk, ini dia tugas kalian…" ucap Len membalikkan badannya dan menatap gup Divine Destruction.

"tugas kalian adalah…"

* * *

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

Alice: selesai~~~ syukur deh… uum... readers-sama! apakah chapter ini jelek? apakah pendek? typo dimana-mana?

Xers: ... woles men! jangan berikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi!

Alice: gomen~~ habis saya takut kalau kurang menghibur... ya, pergi kau dari hadapanku, Xers!

Xers: ya sudah. *langsung ngacir*

Alice: Kyuri-chan~~~ tolong balas review~~~

Kyuri: oke! Review-review yang memakai akun sudah dibalas melalui PM, dan yang tidak memakai akun, silakan jawaban reviewnya ada di sini.

* * *

**To **Hime-chan:

Terima kasih sudah mau review!

Ah? Diare? Kalau begitu jika anda ingin baca Fic Alice, siapkan dulu di*p*t! takutnya malah nanti ke gejala lain yang tak diinginkan :D *plak* hehe, just kidding… lupakan saja yang tadi.

Ya, tesnya sudah ada di atas XD tapi kayanya tidak se-gila yang anda bayangkan deh XD

Oke, ini juga sudah update kok!

* * *

Kyuri: Alice… nampaknya Fic-mu berbahaya…

Alice: enak aja! Fic-ku tuh nggak berbahaya!

Kyuri: iya… aku kan hanya bercanda… dasar Nona Sewot…

Alice: yoooosh! Silakan curahkan koment, saran, flame, dan lain-lain di kotak review~

Kyuri: Alice akan menerima flame jenis(?) apa pun karena Alice adalah Author yang tegar!

XersXery: akhir kata…

* * *

**Review please?**


End file.
